Leafpool's secret
by Fawnstripes
Summary: Leafpool's code breaking secret and how she coped
1. Chapter 1

**It had been almost a moon since Leafpool had returned to ThunderClan after running away with Crowfeather. Almost a moon since she had discovered she was pregnant with Crowfeather's kits. She had been trying, for all this time, to decide whether she should tell him he would soon have kin in ThunderClan, and had finally decided that this was something the WindClan warrior needed to know.**

She left the ThunderClan camp very early in the morning, just before dawn, and headed for the overgrown stream that marked ThunderClan's border with WindClan. Crowfeather had told her that this was one of his favorite spots to hunt, and she hoped that she'd be able to catch him alone and give him her news.

When she reached the border, she hid in a holly bush, and waited until Crowfeather appeared. As he passed, Leafpool poked her head out of the bush. "Crowfeather, wait!"

Crowfeather halted, and turned around. Judging by his expression, she had surprised him. "Leafpool?" he hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I wanted to see you." Leafpool mewed quietly, toying with a blade of grass at her paws.

Crowfeather glanced around, as if he were checking to see if any of his Clanmates were within earshot. "Why?" he hissed when he had decided that no cat was around.

"Because it's been so long since we talked!" Leafpool meowed, struggling not to show how hurt she was by Crowfeather's sharp tone. She looked down at her paws. "And… I think there's something you should know. "

Crowfeather glared at her. "No, Leafpool," he snarled. "You don't have to tell me anything. We come from different Clans, remember?"

This time, Leafpool didn't bother to hide the fact that she was hurt by his words. "Why are you acting like this?" she spat back. "This has been hard for me too! But ThunderClan needs me to be their medicine cat. I didn't have any choice!"

Crowfeather looked at her for a few heartbeats. "You did have a choice!" he finally growled. "You chose to go back to your Clan." He turned away from her. "Look, I shouldn't even be talking to you. What if we're seen together? My Clanmates have only just begun to trust me again, and that's mainly because of Nightcloud."

"Nightcloud?" Leafpool had seen the WindClan she-cat at Gatherings, but what did she have to do with Crowfeather regaining the trust of his Clanmates? "Why?" she mewed curiously.

"My mate." Crowfeather mewed. "She..." A look of pride spread across his face. "She's going to have my kits soon. She just told me a few sunrises ago."

Leafpool was stunned. A new mate! How had he moved on so fast after they had gone their separate ways? "Oh. I didn't know," she whispered, trying to keep the shock out of her voice.

Crowfeather glared at her, and Leafpool was sure he had noticed her reaction to the news. "Well, what did you expect me to do?" he growled. "I couldn't let my Clanmates believe I was more loyal to a ThunderClan cat than I was to them." His voice softened. "Nightcloud's a good cat, and she'll be a good mother..."

Leafpool cut him off. "You were right, Crowfeather," she meowed sharply. "I don't have anything to say to you." _**He'll have kits in WindClan soon. Kits he'll be able to actually be a father to. He won't be interested in what I have to say.**_** "Goodbye." She turned to leave, but stopped short. ThunderClan's dawn patrol was making their way toward the WindClan border! Sure enough, Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, and Spiderleg came into view a few heartbeats later. They spotted her and Crowfeather, and padded quickly toward them.**

Cloudtail was the first of the patrol to reach them, and he wasted no time in confronting Crowfeather. "What are you doing here?" the white ThunderClan warrior hissed. "Doesn't WindClan have enough cats to send out proper patrols?"

"Of course we do!" Crowfeather snarled back.

Spiderleg spoke up. "What are you doing out here on your own?" the long-legged warrior asked curiously.

Crowfeather spun around to face the black-and-brown ThunderClan cat. "Onestar doesn't keep his warriors confined to the camp, you know!" he snarled.

Leafpool had had enough of Crowfeather's attitude. "Just go home, Crowfeather," she hissed wearily. Cloudtail turned his gaze from Crowfeather to her, and narrowed his blue eyes suspiciously. "So, you two just happened to meet here, did you?" he asked.

Crowfeather narrowed his own eyes. "That's right," he replied. Cloudtail opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get the words out, a WindClan patrol appeared. Onestar, Tornear, and Weaselfur were making their way toward the group of cats gathered at the border. When he spotted the ThunderClan cats, Onestar padded up to Brambleclaw. "Hello, Brambleclaw," he meowed, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the large tabby. "Is there a problem?"

"I think that's for Crowfeather to answer," Brambleclaw meowed, nodding his head in the dark gray tom's direction. "Our patrol caught him trying to talk to Leafpool."

"Oh, for StarClan's sake..." Crowfeather began to reply, but Tornear interrupted him. "You call this a fair fight?" the tabby WindClan warrior hissed, "I see three ThunderClan warriors against one from WindClan."

"There was no talk of fighting until you turned up, Tornear," Cloudtail snarled, putting his ears back and dropping to a fighting stance, "but if it's a fight you want..."

Onestar stepped between the two cats, interrupting the argument. "That's enough!" The WindClan leader snarled. Then he turned to address his warriors. "Come on. ThunderClan cats may be able to waste time, but _**we**_** have a patrol to finish."**

He turned his attention to the ThunderClan cats. "Brambleclaw, I suggest you tell your Clanmates to stay away from WindClan's territory." He looked up, fixing his gaze on Leafpool. "And its warriors." Turning back to Brambleclaw, he went on. "Remember, there is only peace between the Clans at the full moon. My cats will fight to protect what's theirs." With that, he turned and padded away, gesturing with his tail for the other WindClan cats to follow him.

"Your cats have nothing that ThunderClan wants, Onestar!" Brambleclaw yowled after them. Then the ThunderClan warrior turned to his patrol. "We should be finishing our own patrol. Come on, Cloudtail, Spiderleg. Leafpool, you'd better come with us as well."

Leafpool, however, had different plans. "Thank you, Brambleclaw," she mewed, giving the large tabby an icy stare. "But I can make my own way back." Brambleclaw looked at her suspiciously for a moment, then nodded and led his patrol away. Leafpool watched them go, and then began making her way back toward the ThunderClan camp. _**Goodbye, Crowfeather**_**, she thought. **_**I hope we don't regret that we didn't speak today**_**.**

**When Leafpool arrived back at camp, she went directly to her den. Flicking her tail angrily, she flopped down onto her nest. Thoughts ran through her mind like prey. She had tried to tell Crowfeather about the kits, although the meeting hadn't gone quite as she'd expected. **_**If he doesn't want to listen to me, then fine**_**, she thought. **_**I have more important things to worry about. My Clanmates have barely begun to trust me after I ran away, and if they find out about these kits, they'll probably drive me out of the Clan.**_** She shook her head miserably, and closed her eyes.**

She had just begun to doze off when she heard a rustling outside her den. She got to her paws and walked into the front of the cave where she kept her supplies. Her sister Squirrelflight was sitting near the entrance to the cave, toying with a piece of moss. "What's going on?" Leafpool mewed, twitching her ears in curiosity.

Squirrelflight looked up. "Leafpool! I... I didn't see you there." she mewed. Leafpool felt her pelt prickle with worry. _**It's not like Squirrelflight to be so quiet and distracted. Is there something wrong?**_** Seeing the worried look on her sister's face, Squirrelflight continued. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just... I just wanted to tell you something."**

Leafpool purred in relief. "I'm glad you're OK," she mewed. "What did you want to tell me?"

Squirrelflight looked at her sister for a moment. "I'm expecting kits!" she blurted out.

Leafpool blinked in surprise. _**Mousebrain!**_** she scolded herself. She should have noticed that Squirrelflight was expecting, but she had been too caught up in thinking about her own kits. She touched her tail against Squirrelflight's flank. "That's wonderful!" she mewed. "Congratulations! Have you told Brambleclaw yet?"**

Squirrelflight purred happily. "No, not yet. I wanted to tell you first." Her green eyes shone with pride and excitement. "I'm so happy! I just hope I can be a good mother."

Leafpool nodded. "You'll be a wonderful mother, Squirrelflight. No kit could ask for better."

Squirrelflight shuffled her paws in embarrassment at Leafpool's praise. "I'll go and tell Brambleclaw right now," she mewed. She darted out of the medicine den, knocking over a pile of herbs in the process. "Sorry!" she called over her shoulder. "I'll come back and fix them later!"

Leafpool twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Don't worry about it!" she called back as she went to work straightening the herbs. _**That's great news for me as well**_**, she thought. **_**I can ask Squirrelflight to take my kits, and raise them as her own**_**.**

But, no, that wouldn't work. Leafpool would kit long before her sister, and the two litters would be too far apart in age to pass for siblings. "Why does this have to be so hard?" she meowed to herself as she flopped down into her nest.

**A few days later was the half-moon. Leafpool would have to journey to the Moonpool with the rest of the medicine cats. This was another cause for worry. The others were bound to notice that she was expecting kits. Her scent had changed, and there was no way to hide it from a trained medicine cat. She decided that she would have to find something to disguise her scent. She knew that there was a patch of chervil growing along the path she normally took to the Moonpool. If she rolled in it before meeting the others, it might disguise her scent enough to prevent one of the other medicine cats from discovering her secret.**

At sunhigh, Leafpool left the camp to attend the meeting at the Moonpool. As she had planned earlier, she went to the place where the chervil grew, and rolled in the sweet-smelling plant. She just hoped it would be enough.

She met with the other medicine cats near ThunderClan's border with WindClan. Littlecloud, ShadowClan's medicine cat, noticed her chervil scent almost immediately. "What happened to you?" the small tabby tom asked.

Leafpool tried to sound casual. "I tripped on my way here, and rolled into a clump of chervil plants. I didn't want to be late, so I didn't take the time to wash the scent off."

Littlecloud looked at her suspiciously for a heartbeat, and then purred in amusement. "Well, I suppose there could have been worse-smelling things to roll into." Leafpool nodded, twitching her tail tip in relief. Littlecloud seemed to have believed her story, and none of the others had said anything.

The five medicine cats made their way to the Moonpool, gossiping as they went. Leafpool didn't pay much attention to the conversations, but she did manage to catch a few tidbits. WindClan had been having some trouble with bellyache, because the younger cats were stuffing themselves with more prey than they needed. ShadowClan didn't have much to report, and neither did RiverClan.

When they reached the little pool where they met with StarClan, Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat, stayed back. The pretty golden tabby told her apprentice, Willowpaw, to go ahead without her, and then called to Leafpool. "Leafpool! I need to talk to you."

Leafpool twitched her ears curiously. _**What could Mothwing want?**_** She turned and padded over to her friend. "What's wrong?" Leafpool mewed.**

Mothwing leaned in close, and whispered in Leafpool's ear. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

Leafpool stared at her friend with wide eyes. "I… What do you mean? Of course I'm not hiding anything." She mewed, her voice cracking.

Mothwing looked at her, her eyes narrowed. "You smell different. And I don't mean the chervil. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were expecting kits…"

Leafpool's mouth dropped open. How had Mothwing figured it out, when none of the other medicine cats had? She looked down at her paws. She knew that Mothwing had seen her reaction, and there was no way she could continue denying her secret now. "I..." she stammered, and tried again. "You're right… I am expecting kits. How did you know?"

Mothwing stared at her friend for a moment, and then mewed softly, "There's chervil growing outside our nursery. I've gotten used to the smell, and can tell when an expecting queen's scent changes." She paused for breath, and then continued softly, "Leafpool, medicine cats are forbidden…"

Leafpool interrupted her friend with a sharp hiss. "Do you think I don't _**know**_** that? I know it's against the warrior code! But there's nothing I can do about it, not now." She glared at Mothwing, her fur bristling with fear. "You're not going to tell the others, are you?" she snapped.**

Mothwing looked back at her, her eyes flashing with hurt, and Leafpool immediately regretted her sharp tone. "Of course not!" Mothwing mewed. "You've kept my secret, about not believing in StarClan. Why wouldn't I return the favor by keeping a secret for you?"

Leafpool breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to tell another cat, and to know that her secret would be safe. She twitched her ears to show Mothwing that she was grateful. "We should get a move on," she mewed. "The others are waiting for us."

**A moon had passed since Leafpool had told Mothwing about her kits, and it was getting harder and harder to hide her pregnancy from her Clanmates. Leafpool knew it wouldn't be long now until they were born; she could feel them moving around in her swollen belly. She had taken to staying in her den as much as she could, only venturing out to take freshkill from the pile or to make dirt.**

She had started to notice that the other cats seemed to be watching her, and she was sure they were starting to suspect something was up. One night, as she made her way to the freshkill pile to take her dinner, she overheard Brambleclaw talking to Rainwhisker. "Does Leafpool look a little on the plump side to you?" the huge tom meowed.

Leafpool's heart began to pound. Had Brambleclaw figured out the real reason for her size? She stayed by the prey pile a bit longer than she normally did, hoping to catch the rest of the conversation between the two toms. To her relief, Rainwhisker replied, "Well, the prey has been running well lately. Everyone's been eating their fill." Brambleclaw seemed to take this as a good explanation, because he nodded and continued chatting.

Relieved that Brambleclaw hadn't guessed her secret, Leafpool returned to her den. Now that she was getting nearer to kitting, she began to worry again about what to do with her kits. She had considered giving them to her friend Sorreltail, who was in the nursery with her own kits, but Sorreltail's litter was already weaned, and she didn't want to ask the young tortoiseshell she-cat to take on more kits.

But it looked as if Sorreltail was the only choice. Another problem would be explaining where the kits had come from. Leafpool had decided that she would claim to have found them abandoned in the forest. She couldn't see any other option...

**A few more days passed, and Leafpool knew that her kits would be born any day now. She decided it would be best if she left the camp for a while, until the kits were born. There were no cats that needed constant care at the moment, and Brightheart, who had helped out in the medicine den on numerous occasions, was capable enough to take over Leafpool's duties for a few days. The young medicine cat exited her den, and called across the hollow to Brightheart. "Brightheart? Can I speak to you for a moment?"**

Brightheart got up and padded over to the medicine den. "What's the matter?" the ginger-and-white she-cat asked, fixing her good eye on Leafpool.

Leafpool hesitated for a few heartbeats, and then replied, "Do you think you could take over my medicine cat duties for a few days?"

Brightheart blinked in surprise and tipped her head curiously. "Why? Are you going somewhere?"

Leafpool hadn't been prepared for the question. "I... Yes. I have to go away for a few days," she replied, trying to sound sure of herself.

Brightheart's good eye flashed with concern. "Is something wrong?" the ginger-and-white cat asked.

Leafpool was ready with an answer this time. "No, no. Nothing serious, anyway. I had a dream last night that I didn't fully understand, so I'm going to go to the Moonpool and see if StarClan can help me understand it. I don't know for sure when I'll be back" she meowed.

A hint of suspicion flashed across Brightheart's face, but a few heartbeats later, she nodded. "Of course. I'd be glad to help you out," she mewed, and then padded back toward the warriors' den.

Leafpool knew that the clan would be in good paws while she was away. Brightheart knew the herbs and treatments almost as well as she did. Now the only thing to do before setting out was to tell Firestar that she would be gone for a while. She padded slowly toward his den on the Highledge.

"Firestar?" she mewed, poking her head into her father's den. Firestar was inside, sharing a meal with Leafpool's mother Sandstorm. He looked up at the sound of his daughter's voice, and asked her inside. She entered the den, and jumped right into telling him that she was leaving for a few days. "I shouldn't be gone long. Brightheart has agreed to take over my duties until I return," she finished.

Firestar stared at her, and, after what seemed like a moon, mewed his reply. "I'm not sure I like this, Leafpool. It wasn't so long ago that you abandoned your Clan to be with that WindClan tom. But I suppose I have to trust you, especially if it involves interpreting a sign from StarClan. You may go."

Leafpool dipped her head. "Thank you, Firestar. You can trust me, I promise. I will be back as soon as I can." She turned and left her parents to their meal.

She walked and walked, until she was too exhausted to go any further. She wasn't sure exactly where she was, but she knew she must be somewhere near the Moonpool. She was certainly well beyond ThunderClan's territory. _**The further from home, the better**_**, she thought. **_**I can't risk any of my Clanmates finding me**_**.**

Finally, she spotted a dead, rotting tree with a hollow in the trunk, just low enough for a cat to jump into. That would be a perfect place to hide while she kitted. She climbed inside the hollow, and began to make a nest.

**Leafpool woke the next morning with horrible pains in her belly. The kits were coming! It was all she could do to resist crying out in pain, but she knew that if she did, she was likely to be found by some sort of predator. She couldn't put herself, and her kits, at risk. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, a tiny, wet bundle of gray tabby fur was lying next to her on the moss she had gathered.**

Leafpool licked the tiny kit to get its blood flowing, and when it started to move, she nudged it close to her belly so it could nurse. She purred happily as the tiny kit latched onto her and began to feed, kneading its tiny paws through her fur. But it wasn't over yet. No sooner had the gray kit begun to feed, than another powerful ripple of pain shot through Leafpool's belly. Another kit was on the way.

Panting with exhaustion, Leafpool closed her eyes. The pain was almost unbearable, but soon there was another kit lying on the moss. This one was as tiny as the first, but its fur was black, a few shades darker than Crowfeather's. Leafpool licked the black kit, and nudged it close to its sibling to nurse. She sniffed the kits again, and determined that the gray tabby was a tom, and the black was a she-cat. Leafpool purred with pride for her son and daughter, but at the same time, she knew that she would never get the chance to mother these tiny kits. They would never even know that she was their mother. She curled her body around the two kits and drifted off into sleep. 

"**Leafpool? Leafpool! Where are you?"**

Leafpool jolted awake at the sound of someone calling her name. She crouched down into her makeshift nest, her pelt bristling with fear. Had one of her Clanmates followed her here, even after she had taken so many precautions? What would they do when they found her? Then, with a flash of relief, she recognized the voice. It was Squirrelflight. Her sister must have come looking for her.

Leafpool poked her head out of the hole in the tree. It had snowed during the night, and a thick layer of sparkling white flakes covered the ground. Squirrelflight was standing several foxlengths from the dead tree, looking around and calling her sister's name. "I'm up here, Squirrelflight," Leafpool called.

Squirrelflight spun around, startled by the sound. When she saw her sister, she twitched her whiskers in curiosity. "What are you doing up there?" she meowed, padding over to the rotted tree and putting her front paws on it so that she was at eye-level with Leafpool. She looked into the hole, and gasped in surprise. "Kits!" she mewed. "Where did they come from?"

Leafpool opened her mouth to tell her sister the story she had planned, that she had found the kits abandoned, but she stopped before she could get the words out. She couldn't see any point in hiding her secret from Squirrelflight, not now that her sister had seen the kits nursing. "They're... They're mine," she mewed, trying as hard as she could to keep the pride she felt for the two little kits out of her voice.

Squirrelflight stared back at her sister, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. "They're _**your**_** kits?" she mewed after a few heartbeats. "Why didn't you tell me you were expecting?" Her tone was a mixture of happiness and hurt.**

Leafpool felt horrible about hurting her sister's feelings, but she couldn't fix it now. "I'm sorry, Squirrelflight," she mewed softly. "I... I wanted to tell you. I really, really did. I just... didn't think I could."

Squirrelflight let out a purr to let Leafpool know that there were no hard feelings between them, and then jumped into the hollow to examine the kits. "They're beautiful!" she mewed softly. Leafpool looked at her paws. "Yes…" she whispered, struggling again to keep the pride out of her voice.

"Squirrelflight?" she mewed a few heartbeats later, asking the question that had been on her mind since her sister had found her. "Why did you follow me here, if you didn't know about the kits and what I was doing?"

Squirrelflight looked at her sister. "I kept having strange dreams," she replied. "Dreams where I was surrounded by rotted wood and was in horrible pain. The only times I've ever had dreams like that were when you were in trouble. Remember when those Twolegs trapped you? I kept dreaming about where you were, even though I'd never been there before. I thought this dream might be something like that, so I thought I should come looking..." Suddenly, Squirrelflight's voice trailed off and she cried out in pain.

Leafpool leapt to her feet. "Squirrelflight? What's wrong?" she yowled. Squirrelflight looked up at her sister, her green eyes flashing in terror. "I... I think my kits are coming!" she panted. "It's too soon, isn't it?"

Leafpool gasped in horror. Squirrelflight was right; it was too soon for her kits to come. Leafpool told her sister to lie still, and went to find any herbs that might help. Not far from the dead tree, she found a clump of feverfew that didn't seem to have been damaged by the newly fallen snow. Feverfew wasn't the herb she would have normally used, but it was better than nothing.

She bit off as many leaves as she could, and climbed back up into the tree. Squirrelflight was lying on the moss bed next to Leafpool's two kits. She looked a bit better than she had when Leafpool had left the tree, but it was clear that she was still in pain. She was panting heavily, and her flank was heaving. Leafpool dropped the feverfew leaves in front of her sister. "Squirrelflight, you've got to eat these," Leafpool mewed, trying to keep her voice level. "They'll help."

Squirrelflight was in too much pain to argue. She chewed up the leaves and swallowed them. Then she looked at Leafpool and made a face. "Those tasted horrible!" she mewed.

Leafpool let out a mrow of laughter. "I see you're feeling better, if you're making faces and complaining about the herbs!"

Squirrelflight blinked back at her, looking amused, then her expression changed. She looked as if she was in pain again, and she let out a screech. Within the next few heartbeats, a tiny kit, much smaller than either of Leafpool's, was lying on the mossy floor of the nest Leafpool had built.

Leafpool nudged the tiny bundle of fur, and began to lick it. Once she'd gotten it clean, she could see that the kit was a tom, with a handsome golden tabby pelt. She nudged the little kit closer to Squirrelflight, who purred happily at the sight of her son. But her happiness didn't last long; soon another spasm of pain rippled through her body. The second kit took much longer to arrive then the first had, and when Leafpool nudged it, it didn't respond. Squirrelflight's second kit had been born dead.

Grief washed over Leafpool as she looked down at the tiny, lifeless body. Squirrelflight watched, expecting her sister to push the new arrival closer so it could nurse. Within a heartbeat, her expression changed from happy to worried. "Is there something wrong with the kit?" she asked.

Leafpool looked up and met her sister's bright green eyes. "I'm so sorry, Squirrelflight. This one didn't make it."

Squirrelflight scrambled to her paws. "What? No! You... You must have made a mistake! Please, Leafpool. Check again."

Leafpool did as she was asked, but there was no changing it. The tiny kit was gone. Leafpool tried to comfort her sister. "It's not your fault, Squirrelflight. It's really not..." but it was no good. Squirrelflight wouldn't listen. 

**Two days had passed since Leafpool's kits had been born. Squirrelflight's second kit, a dark ginger she-kit who looked like a miniature version of her mother, had been buried at the base of the dead tree, where there was only a light dusting of snow. Squirrelflight was still upset over the loss of her daughter, but she put all her energy into caring for her remaining kit, who she had named Lionkit, for his golden fur.**

Leafpool had decided that she would ask her sister to take on her kits. Squirrelflight was an excellent mother, and Leafpool knew that she could trust her sister to keep the true origins of the two kits a secret. Leafpool turned to her sister. "Squirrelflight, I have something to ask-", she began, but Squirrelflight cut her off. "You want me to take your kits, don't you?" she asked, twitching her ears.

Leafpool blinked. Had it been that obvious what she was thinking? "Yes," she mewed softly. "I wouldn't ask at all, but I can't take care of..." Squirrelflight interrupted her again. "Of course I'll take them. You don't need to explain anything to me, Leafpool. We're sisters, and this is what sisters do for each other."

Leafpool purred with relief, and rubbed her cheek against Squirrelflight's. "Thank you so much. They'll be lucky to have you as a mother." She pushed her kits toward Squirrelflight, and they immediately latched onto the ginger she-cat's belly and began to nurse, kneading at her fur with their tiny paws. "You'll have to feed them from now on," Leafpool explained. "They need time to adapt your scent before we can return to camp, otherwise our Clanmates will know the truth."

**A few days later, Leafpool was satisfied that her kits carried Squirrelflight's scent enough to be passed as Lionkit's littermates. "We should bring them home," Leafpool mewed to her sister. "I'm sure everyone's beginning to worry about us." Squirrelflight nodded, and Leafpool started to leap out of the tree. Squirrelflight called to her. "Leafpool, wait."**

As Leafpool turned around, Squirrelflight went on. "Would you like to name them? They're your kits, you should have the honor."

Leafpool halted and turned around. Squirrelflight had gotten up, and the three tiny kits were staring around the tree hollow with their newly opened eyes. As her gaze traveled over her kits, the perfect names came into Leafpool's mind. "The tom is Jaykit," she meowed. "Because of his eyes. They're the same color as a jay feather. And the she-kit is Hollykit. Her eyes are the color of holly leaves."

Squirrelflight padded up to her sister, purring. "Those are great names." She glanced at the three kits. "Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit. Let's get you three home so your Clanmates can meet you."

Leafpool purred and bumped her head against her sister's shoulder. "I know you'll take good care of them," she mewed, and then she leapt down from the tree. She would need something large enough for all three kits to lie on while she and Squirrelflight brought them home. Finally, she found a large piece of thick tree bark that could be dragged through the snow.

She climbed back into the tree. "I found some tree bark we can use to drag the kits back home." She bent down, picked up Lionkit by the scruff of the neck, and deposited him gently on the smooth side of the bark. Squirrelflight followed with Jaykit, and Leafpool leapt back to the tree to fetch Hollykit.

The two sisters took turns dragging the kits, one pulling on the bark while the other walked behind, watching and comforting the kits. Every so often, one of the kits would slide off into the snow, and whichever sister was following would waste no time in picking the kit up and placing it back safely with the others.

Finally, after what seemed like a moon of walking, they arrived back at the ThunderClan camp around sunhigh. Brambleclaw, who had been choosing his afternoon meal from the freshkill pile, bounded toward them as soon as he spotted Squirrelflight and Leafpool.

"There you two are!" he meowed. "You had us all worried sick! No medicine cat and a queen missing? We sent out patrols, but we couldn't find your scent anywhe-." The dark tabby tom broke off when he saw the three kits, and then, with a look of pride spreading across his face, turned to his mate. "You kitted?" he mewed quietly.

Squirrelflight nodded, and purred with pride. "Yes. They're a week old. We would have brought them home sooner, but Leafpool said that because they were born early it would be better to wait until the kits and I were a little stronger before traveling. I went ahead and named them, I hope you don't mind. The gray one is Jaykit, the golden is Lionkit, and the black is Hollykit."

Brambleclaw pressed his muzzle against Squirrelflight's, purring happily, and bent down to examine the kits. "They're beautiful, Squirrelflight. And the names are perfect."

Leafpool nudged her sister. "We'd better get them into the nursery where it's warm."

Squirrelflight nodded, picked up Jaykit, and carried him toward the nursery. Brambleclaw carried Lionkit, and Leafpool took Hollykit. Soon, the three kits were all settled into Squirrelflight's nest, and had begun to feed. Leafpool decided to leave Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw alone to talk, and, after telling Squirrelflight she would return soon with some borage leaves to help with milk production, returned to her den.

She knew it would be hard, never being able to tell Hollykit and Jaykit that she was their mother, but the situation really couldn't have worked out any better. Leafpool would be able to involve herself with the kits without her Clanmates becoming suspicious, and she knew that Squirrelflight would take good care of them. Suddenly realizing how exhausted she was, Leafpool settled herself into her nest, and drifted off to sleep. 

**A moon had passed since Leafpool and Squirrelflight had returned. Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit had begun to venture out of the nursery, under the watchful eyes of Squirrelflight and Ferncloud. The gentle gray queen had become something of an adoptive mother to the kits since Squirrelflight's milk had stopped coming in. Lionkit, who had been so much smaller than Leafpool's kits when he was born, was now almost double their size.**

The three kits had found a ball of moss, and were batting it back and forth between them. Hollykit picked it up in her teeth, and, swinging her head around, sent it flying toward Jaykit. The little gray tabby looked as if he were trying to figure out where the ball had gone, when it landed on his face and broke apart. Hollykit found this very amusing, but Jaykit didn't. The gray tabby kit swiped his paw at his sister, and mewed "That wasn't fair, Hollykit! You knew I wasn't ready!"

Leafpool, who had been watching the kits' game with amusement, was worried by the way Jaykit hadn't seemed to notice the moss ball coming toward him. He had been looking directly at Hollykit when she had tossed it, and should have had no problem catching it. She got up and padded toward the group of kits. "Jaykit," she mewed, nudging her son away from the others. "I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

Jaykit turned toward her, his blue eyes flashing. "What do you want?" he mewed. Leafpool stared back at him, and realized that he was not meeting her eyes, but seemed to be looking at something behind her. She opened her mouth to speak. "Jaykit, I was watching you play with your sister and brother. Didn't you see that moss ball coming toward you?"

The little kit stared at her, still not meeting her eyes. "Of course I did! I just wasn't ready to catch it, that's all!"

Leafpool was sure he wasn't telling her the truth. "Jaykit, watch me," she mewed, sitting perfectly still. "What am I doing right now?" Jaykit narrowed his eyes, and after a few heartbeats replied, "Twitching your tail..." The little gray tom didn't sound sure of himself, and now Leafpool knew why. Her son was blind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit's apprentice naming was fast approaching, and with each passing day, Leafpool grew more and more worried. She knew Jaykit's blindness was very likely to prevent him from becoming a warrior apprentice. Longtail had moved to the elder's den when his eyesight failed. Would the same happen to Jaykit?**

And if Jaykit did become an apprentice, would he be able to defend himself against enemies he couldn't see? Leafpool knew that her son's hearing and sense of smell were much better than most cats, but would it be enough to keep him safe?

She had been thinking about this ever since she had discovered Jaykit's blindness. Perhaps the only way to ensure her son would be an apprentice was to take him as her own apprentice…

As she watched from her den, Leafpool spotted Jaykit and Hollykit near the freshkill pile. Jaykit was stalking toward the pile, his tail stiff. When he reached the mound of prey, he caught hold of a wren and pulled it out. When the bird hit the ground, its' flesh fell away and Leafpool could see that it was crowfood, full of maggots. "Well spotted!" she purred, padding up to her kits. "I know prey is scarce right now, but it's better to go hungry than eat something that will give you a bellyache."

"Jaykit found it," Hollykit mewed.

Leafpool glanced at her son. "Well, he's saved me a patient," she purred. "I'm busy enough as it is. Birchfall and Brackenfur are both sick with whitecough."

Jaykit looked up at Leafpool. "Do you want help gathering herbs?" he asked, his sightless eyes sparkling hopefully. Leafpool knew that he had never been outside the camp before. She wanted more than anything to accept his help, but she knew she couldn't show any favoritism to her kits.

"Please can we help?" another voice chimed in. Leafpool glanced up to see Lionkit standing beside Jaykit. "You could bring back a lot more herbs if we were there," the golden tabby kit mewed, his eyes just as hopeful as Jaykit's.

Leafpool looked at the two kits. "You know you're not allowed to leave the camp until you're apprentices," she reminded them gently.

Jaykit looked disappointed, but he didn't give up. "But if there are sick cats, you'll need as many herbs as..." he began.

Leafpool interrupted. "I'm sorry, Jaykit." she replied firmly. "It won't be long until Firestar gives you your apprentice names, but until then, you'll have to wait, just like any other kits." Jaykit flicked his tail angrily, but Leafpool remained firm. "I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is," she told him gently.

Before the kits could protest further, she turned and padded back to her den. She had been on her feet since sunrise, taking care of the whitecough patients, and she was exhausted. She curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

It seemed like she had just drifted off when she heard Squirrelflight's frantic voice calling her name. "Leafpool! Leafpool, wake up!"

Leafpool pushed herself to her paws and padded out into the camp. Squirrelflight was sitting outside the medicine den, plucking at the ground with her paws. "What's wrong?" Leafpool asked.

"There's been a fox sighted in ThunderClan territory," Squirrelflight mewed hysterically. "And I can't find the kits anywhere!"

Leafpool's fur bristled in alarm. _**A fox? It couldn't have taken all three of the kits, could it?**_****

"The fox is dead," Squirrelflight meowed, her words coming in gasps. "But Thornclaw and Spiderleg said it had milk scent, so there are cubs somewhere in our territory. The last time I saw the kits was when Brambleclaw was sending patrols looking for the cubs." Her eyes flashed with fear. "You don't suppose they followed one of the patrols, do you?"

"I don't know..." Leafpool mewed. "I certainly hope they wouldn't be that mousebrained, but they _**are**_** kits..." Suddenly, a terrified scream sounded from the far end of the hollow. Leafpool spun around to see a small gray blur crashing toward the ground. Jaykit had fallen into the camp! A crowd of cats gathered around where the kit had fallen, and Leafpool darted toward them, her heart pounding wildly. **_**He's so small. Will he have survived the fall?**_****

She reached the crowd of cats, and pushed her way through. When she reached the bundle of fur lying on the ground, she let out a sigh of relief. Jaykit's eyes were closed, but his flank was slowly rising and falling. He was alive! She began to lick him, checking for cuts or broken bones.

She was interrupted by a loud yowl from the entrance to the ThunderClan camp. Tearing her eyes away from Jaykit, she saw that one of the search patrols had returned, with Hollykit and Lionkit in tow. The two kits looked scared, but unhurt. Hollykit seemed to be looking for something, and when she spotted Squirrelflight, who was among the crowd, she stopped in her tracks. "Where's Jaykit? Is he OK?" she mewed, her voice cracking with fear.

Leafpool turned and answered her daughter's question. "Your brother's here, Hollykit. He fell into the hollow..."

Brambleclaw, who had been leading the returning search patrol, heard her answer, and bounded toward her, pushing Ferncloud out of the way in his rush to see the kit he believed to be his son. The tabby tom's amber eyes were wide with fear, and when he reached Jaykit, he nudged him gently. When the kit didn't respond, Brambleclaw turned to Leafpool, his eyes flashing desperately. "Will he be all right?" the huge tom mewed softly.

Leafpool nodded. "I think so. He's breathing, and his heartbeat seems steady."

Brambleclaw's eyes softened with relief, and he stood up. He turned his attention to Hollykit and Lionkit, who were sitting in the middle of the clearing. "You two go to Firestar's den," he mewed sharply. "He's furious with both of you." Then he bent down and picked Jaykit up by the scruff of the neck, ready to carry him into the medicine den.

Leafpool ran ahead and set to work building a nest of soft moss for her son. Brambleclaw arrived a few seconds later, and the two cats settled Jaykit into the nest. Brambleclaw stayed for a few moments, watching the little gray kit as if he were afraid to look away. Finally, the tabby tom left, and Squirrelflight took his place.

Squirrelflight turned toward her sister, her green eyes sparkling. "I'm so sorry, Leafpool. I should have been keeping a closer eye on them... You trusted me with your kits, and look what happened..." the ginger she-cat mewed, her voice cracking.

Leafpool nuzzled her sister, purring comfortingly. "It wasn't your fault, Squirrelflight. You've done a fantastic job raising them. I don't think any cat could have done better. Kits will be kits..." she mewed.

Squirrelflight still looked upset, and Leafpool added, "He'll be all right. He'll probably be sore for a while when he wakes up, but he doesn't seem to have any broken bones or other serious injuries."

The tabby medicine cat purred, and nudged her sister. "Don't you have two little troublemakers to deal with?" she mewed, gesturing toward Firestar's den with her tail. Squirrelflight purred with amusement, and then turned and left the den, leaving Leafpool alone with Jaykit.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the gray tabby kit's blue eyes fluttered open. Leafpool purred with relief, and began to lick her son's head. "You're awake..." she mewed quietly, her voice cracking with emotion as she spoke. _**I came so close to losing him…**_****

Jaykit turned his sightless gaze toward the sound of her voice. "Leafpool?" he asked groggily. "Where... where's that other cat?"

Leafpool twitched her ears, puzzled. She was the only cat that had been near Jaykit when he had woken up. What was he talking about? "What other cat?" she mewed.

Jaykit replied "The one who brought me water... She was a tortoiseshell with a white muzzle..."

Leafpool blinked at her son in surprise. The cat he had just described was Spottedleaf, the former ThunderClan medicine cat who had joined StarClan many seasons ago. But how had Jaykit seen her? Could he see when he dreamed?

A grunt brought Leafpool out of her thoughts. Jaykit was trying to push himself up onto his paws, but immediately fell back, wincing in pain. Leafpool bent down and licked his ears comfortingly. "You'll be sore for a while." she mewed, and then added sternly "That was quite a fall, and you were lucky not to have broken any bones." She pushed a water-soaked ball of moss toward the gray kit. "Here, you should drink something."

Jaykit looked up at her, and mewed exasperatedly, " I'm not thirsty. I _**told**_** you, that tortoiseshell cat already brought me some water."**

Leafpool paused for a moment. "Tell me about her..." she prompted Jaykit gently.

Jaykit looked puzzled for a few heartbeats, and then answered. "I've never seen her before, but she had ThunderClan scent. She was here... Right here, in your den. She brought me water, and I thought that it would be OK for me to drink it..." The gray tabby kit looked worried, as if he thought he was going to be scolded for taking water from a cat he didn't know.

Leafpool paused for a moment, and then replied, "It was Spottedleaf. One of our warrior ancestors."

Jaykit's sightless eyes widened, and he mewed "Like in StarClan? I'm... I'm not dead, am I?"

Leafpool purred in amusement, and answered the question. "No, no. Of course not... It must have been a dream."

"But why would I dream of a cat I've never met?" Jaykit mewed incredulously.

"StarClan works in its own way. Spottedleaf chose to come to you for a reason." Leafpool murmured, turning to tidy a pile of herbs. "Thank StarClan your ancestors took pity on you," she told Jaykit briskly. "You could have died falling over that cliff. You're lucky you weren't badly hurt!"

"I _**feel**_** hurt enough!" Jaykit snapped.**

Leafpool flinched. Why did Jaykit's attitude have to be so much like his father's? "You have no one to blame for that but yourself!" she mewed sharply, not bothering to hold back her frustration. "You should never have gone hunting foxes! You're mousebrains, all three of you. And you most of all! What were you thinking, leaving the camp like that?"

Jaykit looked angry. "It's not fair!" he snapped, glaring at Leafpool. "I should be allowed to do the same things as any other cat!"

Leafpool glared back. "None of you should have been outside the hollow! Hollykit and Lionkit have been in serious trouble with Firestar and Squirrelflight," she hissed. Jaykit opened his mouth to say something, but Leafpool ignored him and went on. "Thank StarClan that Thornclaw and his patrol were close enough to save them. Those fox cubs were old enough to have torn them to pieces."

Jaykit glared at Leafpool, and raised his chin defiantly. "We were just trying to protect the Clan!"

"One day you will," Leafpool promised, her voice softening. "But first you need to learn as much as you can, which includes learning not to wander off on your own!"

Jaykit looked at her anxiously. "Do you think Firestar will delay my apprenticeship because of this?" he mewed quietly.

Leafpool blinked in surprise. Didn't Jaykit understand that his blindness was likely to prevent him from becoming a warrior apprentice?

"Dear Jaykit..." she sighed. "You must know that you can never be an ordinary apprentice like Hollykit and Lionkit." She ran her tail soothingly along Jaykit's back, but he shrugged her away. He got up out of his nest and started toward the entrance of the den, but he winced with pain at every step. Leafpool called after him. "Jaykit, wait. I thought you understood..."

Jaykit whipped around and faced his mother. "Understood what?" he hissed. "That I'm not good enough to fight for my Clan?"

Leafpool tried to calm him. "This has nothing to do with not being good enough," she mewed gently. "There are other ways to serve your Clan."

Jaykit didn't seem to hear her. "It's not fair!" he yowled, and started to push his way through the brambles that covered the entrance to the medicine den.

Leafpool was done trying to comfort and calm him. He had to listen to her, whether he liked it or not. "Jaykit!" she meowed firmly. "Come back!" Jaykit paused, but he didn't turn around. Taking advantage of her chance to talk, Leafpool kept going. "You described Spottedleaf to me perfectly. Have you always been able to see like that in your dreams?"

Jaykit finally turned around. "I guess," he mewed, tipping his head to one side in curiousity.

Leafpool twitched her tail. Why wasn't he telling her everything? "What do you see?" she asked.

"It depends what I'm dreaming about..." Jaykit mewed impatiently.

Leafpool pressed on. "Tell me which herbs I used to treat you."

Jaykit looked puzzled, and padded slowly back to his nest. He paused for a few heartbeats, and then mewed, sounding very sure of himself, "Dock on the scratches, and comfrey where my body was stiff."

Leafpool purred happily. "You have a good memory for plants. Like I told you earlier, there are other ways to serve your Clan, besides becoming a warrior. You'd make a good medicine cat, for example."

"A medicine cat!" Jaykit echoed, his unhappiness apparent in his voice.

"You could be my apprentice," Leafpool urged him.

Jaykit turned and glared at her. "I don't want to make do with being a medicine cat!" he hissed. "I don't want to be like you! I don't want to live half a life, separated from my Clanmates. I want to be a warrior, like my parents!" He turned away, his fur bristling with anger. "I _**hate**_** being blind! I wish I'd never been born!" And with that, he stalked out of Leafpool's den.**

Leafpool followed him, and stood at the entrance to the den, her mouth hanging open. She hated watching her son struggle with his blindness, and she longed to comfort him. She understood that Jaykit didn't want to be different, but surely he must have realized long ago that he had very little chance of becoming a warrior.

And what bothered her even more was knowing that there was a good chance that Jaykit would have been normal if he'd been born to any other cat. The kit's blindness had to be more of Leafpool's punishment for breaking the warrior code and running away with Crowfeather.

**She turned to her sister. "Calm down," she mewed, fighting to keep the panic out of her voice. "Where was the fox seen? And when was the last time you saw the kits?" **

**That night, Leafpool was mixing herbs in the rear of her den when she heard a rustling at the entrance. Before she could get up, she heard Jaykit's voice. Evidently, the visitor had woken him up. "Hi, Hollykit." the little gray tom mewed, trying to stifle a yawn.**

Leafpool turned and watched the kits, not wanting to interrupt them. Hollykit was staring at her brother, whose fur was slicked flat with poultices. Her green eyes sparkled with worry. Jaykit seemed to sense his sister's emotions, and flicked his tail. "There's no need to feel so sorry for me," he mewed. "I'm not gonna die."

Hollykit looked down at him. "I never thought you would..." she mewed, so softly that Leafpool had to strain her ears to catch the words. The black kit padded up to her brother and began licking his ears.

"What did Firestar say?" Jaykit asked, sounding afraid to hear the answer.

Hollykit turned away, and mewed "We've got to stay in the nursery until he decides if we can become apprentices."

"_**If?!**_**", Jaykit echoed, sounding both disbelieving and angry.**

Hollykit shied away from her brother. "If we do as we're told and stay in the camp, I think we'll be okay." she mewed.

Jaykit stared at his sister, his sightless blue eyes huge. "It _**has**_** to be okay!" he hissed, struggling to his paws and then collapsing back into his nest.**

"Are you all right?" Hollykit mewed in alarm.

Leafpool padded to the front of the den. "He's just sore, Hollykit. He's healing well, and he'll be back in the nursery with you and Lionkit before you know it." Hollykit purred happily, and Leafpool went on. "I've been giving him comfrey to chew on."

"Is that what you're mixing there?" Hollykit mewed, sounding interested.

"Yes," Leafpool explained. "I like to mix in a few heather flowers in, when I have them. The nectar sweetens the comfrey, and makes it easier to swallow."

"How did you learn all that?" Hollykit mewed, sounding genuinely curious.

Pleased that her daughter was taking such an interest, Leafpool went on. "Cinderpelt taught me," she mewed. She couldn't fight off the sadness she still felt over the loss of her mentor. Cinderpelt had taught her so much, and Leafpool had always blamed herself for the gray medicine cat's death. But seeing Hollykit's eyes shining with interest helped. She was about to continue showing her daughter the herbs when a voice sounded from the entrance to the medicine den.

Brightheart had poked her head through the brambles. "Leafpool?" the ginger-and-white she-cat mewed. When she spotted Leafpool, she continued, "Brackenfur's coughing again." Her good eye clouded with concern for her denmate.

"I'll get you some honey to take to him." Leafpool mewed. She turned to her daughter. "Hollykit, could you see to your brother for me? A wash will help with his stiffness. Just avoid the poultices." Hollykit nodded, and Leafpool padded to the rear of the den, where she stored her supplies. She gathered a ball of moss and soaked it in the sticky honey. As she padded back out to give the moss to Brightheart, she overheard part of Hollykit's conversation with her brother. "How can you dream about a cat you've never met before?" the black kit was asking curiously.

Leafpool set the honey-soaked moss down at Brightheart's feet. "There you go. Just tell Brackenfur to lick up as much of it as he can. It should soothe his throat." Brightheart nodded, collected the honey, and left. Leafpool turned her attention to Jaykit and Hollykit. "Were you telling your sister about Spottedleaf, Jaykit?" Jaykit nodded.

"Who exactly is Spottedleaf?" Hollykit asked, tipping her head curiously.

Leafpool blinked at her daughter, and began to explain. "Spottedleaf was the ThunderClan medicine cat when Firestar first joined the Clan. She died long before I was born, but she comes to my dreams, just like she did with Jaykit." She tried to keep the pride that Spottedleaf had visited her son out of her voice. "Spottedleaf was very wise. She's never stopped looking after her Clan. I guess that's why she still visits my dreams, and why she came to see Jaykit."

Hollykit was listening to the story intently. The black kit sat up, twitching her ears. "Does Cinderpelt visit you too?" she mewed.

Leafpool shook her head. "No, just Spottedleaf. She helps me find the answers to things that are worrying me, and she warns me if something threatens the Clan."

Hollykit looked more and more excited with each word, but she also looked puzzled. "You've never met Spottedleaf in real life," the kit mewed incredulously. "But you talk about her like she's a friend."

Leafpool blinked at her daughter in surprise. "Our warrior ancestors can be our friends..." she began, but Jaykit interrupted the conversation. "I hurt!" the gray tabby kit moaned. Hollykit leapt to her feet. "I'll go and fetch some more comfrey!" she mewed excitedly, bounding toward Leafpool's stores of herbs.

"Thank you, Hollykit," Leafpool mewed. "Can you get me some poppy seeds while you're back there? They're tiny black seeds, stored near the back. Five should be enough."

Hollykit obliged, and a few heartbeats later, she returned with the poppy seeds and the comfrey. She held her paw out to Jaykit, and he licked the poppy seeds off. His sightless eyes immediately grew sleepy, and he drifted off into sleep.

Hollykit turned to Leafpool. "Is he all right?" she mewed, sounding afraid.

Leafpool ran her tail down Hollykit's back to comfort her. "He will be. We just need to let him rest. You'd better get back to the nursery, you wouldn't want to get into trouble again."

But Hollykit seemed reluctant to leave. The black kit padded away from her brother, but lingered at the bramble-covered entrance. After a few moments, she spoke. "Leafpool?"

Leafpool looked up. "Yes?" she mewed curiously. What could Hollykit want? The answer wasn't at all what she had been expecting.

"When... When do medicine cats take on an apprentice? Do they have to be really old?"

Leafpool cocked her head, and met Hollykit's eyes. "I can take an apprentice anytime." she meowed. Hollykit looked at her paws, and then asked another question. "But would your apprentice have to stay an apprentice until you... until..."

Leafpool guessed what her daughter was trying to ask, and purred with amusement as she replied. "No. Once a medicine cat has learned enough, he can take his proper name and assume full responsibilities, even when his mentor is still alive."

There was a pause, and then Hollykit spoke again. "Oh. Do you have someone in mind already?" The black kit sounded disappointed. She must have guessed that Leafpool was planning on having Jaykit as her apprentice. Leafpool felt bad for her daughter. Hollykit was very close to Jaykit and Lionkit, and Leafpool remembering how hard it had been for herself and Squirrelflight to follow different paths. "I haven't decided anything yet," Leafpool mewed, trying to comfort Hollykit.

Hollykit opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything, Squirrelflight called from the nursery. "Hollykit! Lionkit! Where are you two? You're not supposed to leave the nursery. Get back in here now!"

Hollykit looked sad about having to leave. Leafpool licked her daughter's ears, and prompted her gently. "You'd better go. You've been in enough trouble for one day."

Hollykit nodded, and then made her way back to the nursery. Leafpool followed her out, stopping at the freshkill pile. As she pulled out a vole, she thought about her conversation with Hollykit. Had the black kit meant that _**she**_** wanted to be Leafpool's apprentice?**

**In the few days since Jaykit had been brought to the medicine den, Leafpool had grown used to having him around. The young cat had a good memory for herbs and plants, and now that his muscles were not so stiff, he had become quite useful for fetching things from the stores at the rear of the den while Leafpool tended to patients.**

Leafpool was still trying to find a way to convince the gray kit to become her apprentice. But at the same time, she was struggling with the possibility of having to choose between her kits to decide which of them would become her apprentice. She still wasn't sure that Hollykit had been hinting at a desire to be a medicine cat, but what if she was? Leafpool couldn't turn away a kit that truly wanted to be her apprentice in favor of one who was reluctant to take on the job...

Hollykit certainly had medicine cat potential. The night after Jaykit had been brought to Leafpool's den, Lionkit had been scratched by a thorn is his bedding. Hollykit had wasted no time in fetching dock leaves for him. The black kit had remembered what Leafpool had treated Jaykit with, and had treated Lionkit herself. But Leafpool didn't want her daughter to experience the same regrets and hardship she had, and miss out on having a mate and a family. Of course, Jaykit, if he were to become a medicine cat, would miss out on the same things, but these things were often easier on a tom than they would be on a she-cat.

Suddenly, yowls of fear sounded from outside the ThunderClan camp. Leafpool recognized the voice as Honeypaw, one of Sorreltail's daughters. Was something wrong? Poking her head out through the brambles, Leafpool spotted Sandstorm, Honeypaw's mentor, running toward the tunnel that led out of the camp. A few heartbeats later, Sandstorm re-appeared, followed closely by Honeypaw and two other cats. Leafpool recognized the two visitors immediately. They were Mothwing and Willowpaw, the RiverClan medicine cats.

Honeypaw padded up to her mentor, her fur bristling with embarrassment. "I'm sorry!" the golden tabby she-cat mewed. "I didn't realize who it was. I just smelled RiverClan."

Sandstorm turned and nudged her apprentice. "It's all right. It's better to scare off a mouse than welcome a badger." As Sandstorm spoke, Hollykit came out of the nursery and padded up to Willowpaw, her green eyes flashing with excitement.

Leafpool watched her daughter with interest. The black kit had met Willowpaw before, when the RiverClan cats had brought supplies of herbs. Leafpool wondered if Hollykit was asking Willowpaw what it was like to be a medicine cat. She didn't have much time to think about it, however, because a few heartbeats later, Sandstorm called across the clearing to her. "Leafpool? Mothwing and Willowpaw are here to see you."

Leafpool nodded, and padded toward the clearing to greet her friends. "Mothwing, Willowpaw! Welcome."

Mothwing blinked at Leafpool, and then tipped her head toward Willowpaw. Leafpool understood the signal. Willowpaw had had a dream, and needed Leafpool's help interpreting it. Because Mothwing didn't believe in StarClan, the two cats had been sharing Willowpaw's training. "Come on into the medicine den," Leafpool mewed. As the group of medicine cats walked away, Leafpool caught sight of Hollykit watching them. It looked as if the kit wanted to follow them, but before she could do anything, Lionkit came up behind her and they started to play.

Leafpool tore her eyes away from the kits. She would have liked to let Hollykit be included, but it would mean giving away Mothwing's secret. They reached the medicine den, and the three cats squeezed their way through the brambles. The only patient inside was Jaykit, and he was sound asleep. After making sure no other cats could hear their conversation, Leafpool turned to Willowpaw. "What's going on?" she mewed.

Willowpaw's eyes sparkled. "I had a dream last night," the young cat mewed. Leafpool nodded, and Willowpaw went on. " I dreamed... that there were clouds streaming across the sky. Then they disappeared and the sun scorched down onto our camp, shriveling the plants and burning away our nests until there was nowhere to shelter from the heat. What do you think it means, Leafpool?"

Leafpool thought for a moment. "It could be a warning about something going wrong with your water supply. I don't think it means a drought; there's been too much rain for that. Have you checked the streams around your camp?"

Willowpaw's eyes widened. "No, we haven't had any trouble at the streams. I'll tell Leopardstar to check them, though. Thanks, Leafpool!"

Mothwing stood up, and turned to her apprentice. "We should be getting back to our camp. Thanks for your advice, Leafpool." Leafpool nodded, and the two RiverClan cats turned to leave. Leafpool followed them out.

Willowpaw reached the bramble tunnel first, and went out ahead of Mothwing. As soon as the gray RiverClan apprentice reappeared outside, Hollykit ran up to her. "Hello!" the black kit mewed, her eyes shining with excitement. Willowpaw blinked in surprise, and then mewed back. "Hi, Hollykit. Would you like me to tell you about my dream now?" Hollykit nodded enthusiastically, and Willowpaw sat down to tell her about the dream.

Leafpool stood just inside the bramble tunnel, watching her daughter. The little black kit looked so excited about Willowpaw's dream. Maybe it would be best for Leafpool to take Hollykit as an apprentice, and give Jaykit the chance to become a warrior.

As she watched, Mothwing came up beside her. "That Hollykit is really something, isn't she?" the golden she-cat mewed. "It looks like you've found yourself an apprentice, Leafpool! She'll be a great medicine cat." Mothwing brushed her muzzle against Leafpool's, and added softly, "Just like her mother." Then the RiverClan cat pushed her way through the brambles and called to Willowpaw. Willowpaw mewed a goodbye to Hollykit, and the two RiverClan cats left.

Leafpool watched her friends go, and then returned to her den to check on Jaykit. He was still sleeping, upside down in his nest with his soft belly fur showing. Behind Leafpool, someone giggled. Leafpool turned around. Hollykit had followed her into the den, and was laughing at her brother's silly pose. "Do you need more herbs for Lionkit's scratches?" she asked. Hollykit shook her head and then opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came out.

Leafpool narrowed her eyes. Was something wrong with Hollykit? It wasn't like her daughter to be so shy. "Hollykit? What's the matter?"

The question was interrupted by a grunt from Jaykit's nest. He had woken up, and was now looking at his sister. "What do you want, Hollykit?" he mewed, his ears pricked.

Leafpool turned toward him. "Go back to the nursery, Jaykit." she mewed softly.

The gray kit twisted his head around to look at her. "Am I well enough?" he mewed.

Leafpool thought she detected a hint of hopefulness in his voice, and she purred with amusement. "You might as well sleep in your own nest." she mewed. As Jaykit got to his paws to leave, she added, " Just as long as you don't start play-fighting the moment you get there!"

Jaykit stopped at the entrance, and mewed quietly, "Thanks, Leafpool."

Leafpool purred to show that she'd heard him. "I'll come check on you at sundown," she called after him. Once Jaykit had disappeared through the bramble screen, Leafpool turned her attention back to Hollykit.

"Now," she mewed, "What's troubling you?"

Hollykit blinked her green eyes at her, and answered quickly, "Nothing's troubling me. But... But I have something really important to ask you."

Leafpool froze. Had Hollykit figured out the truth? Did she know that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were not really her parents?

Hollykit took a deep breath, and then burst out, "I want to be your apprentice!"

Leafpool let out a sigh of relief and blinked down at her daughter. "I never would have thought..." she began, and then stopped mid-sentence. She paused for a moment, and then started over. "Hollykit, being a medicine cat is a very big commitment. You will very rarely fight in battles or go on patrol. You... You won't ever be able to take a mate or have kits..."

Sadness flooded over her. _**She**_** had taken a mate and had kits, and look at the price she'd paid. Crowfeather wouldn't even speak to her. Cinderpelt had died. Squirrelflight had lost a kit. Leafpool had had to watch her own kits grow up never knowing that she was their mother, and one of her kits was blind. She didn't want her daughter to ever experience anything like that. But at the same time, she didn't want to scare Hollykit into changing her mind. "What's made you want to be a medicine cat?" she mewed.**

Hollykit looked up at her, her green eyes burning with determination. "I want to help the Clan. If I were a medicine cat, I'd be able to heal my Clanmates if they were sick, and I could share dreams with StarClan." the young cat mewed, sounding very excited. "As a warrior, I would feed the Clan and defend it. I would die for the Clan if I had to. But... as a warrior, I'd be limited to fighting with teeth and claws. If I were a medicine cat, I'd be able to fight with all the knowledge and power of StarClan. What could be a better way to serve ThunderClan?" Hollykit stopped, breathless, and stared hopefully at Leafpool.

After a few heartbeats, Leafpool mewed "Those are all very good reasons." Hollykit's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "But," Leafpool went on, "I'll need to talk to Firestar before I can make a decision."

Hollykit stared at her paws, looking disappointed. Then she looked back at Leafpool. "Thanks, Leafpool!" she mewed, and then she ran out the den.

**Later that night, Leafpool made her way to Firestar's den. She poked her head through the cave entrance. The ThunderClan leader had settled himself next to Sandstorm, and the two cats were sharing a large thrush. "Firestar? Can I speak with you?" Leafpool meowed. Firestar nodded, and she padded inside.**

"I was talking to Hollykit earlier, and she says that she wants to be my apprentice. I'd like to say yes to her, if that's all right."

Firestar blinked at her in surprise. "Really? I thought you'd want to take Jaykit as your apprentice. You mentioned to Squirrelflight that you thought he'd be a good medicine cat," he meowed. "But if you're sure this is what Hollykit wants, then yes, of course she can be your apprentice."

Leafpool purred happily, and Firestar continued. "Ashfur was here earlier, asking to mentor Lionkit. I've already told him yes. The naming ceremony will be tomorrow morning, after the dawn patrol returns." The orange tom's eyes clouded. "I don't want to leave Jaykit out, but I don't see any way he can become an apprentice, now that you've chosen Hollykit..."

Leafpool stared at her father. He couldn't be considering sending Jaykit to the elder's den, could he? She spoke up, struggling to keep her desperation to find Jaykit a mentor out of her voice. "There has to be someone who can mentor him..."

Firestar turned toward her, his green eyes meeting her amber ones. He looked interested in hearing her opinion, and she continued. "Jaykit wants so much to be treated like any other cat. I watched him while he was in the medicine den with me, and being blind doesn't slow him down at all. His hearing and sense of smell are sharper than any other cat I've seen. I truly believe that Jaykit could be a warrior, despite his blindness."

Firestar turned away from her. Leafpool froze. Had she convinced him that Jaykit was good enough to become a warrior apprentice? After a few moments, Firestar spoke again. "You bring up some very good points, Leafpool. Jaykit does seem to be capable of handling himself. I'll think about it tonight, and if I decide he can become an apprentice, I'll announce it tomorrow, at Hollykit and Lionkit's naming."

Leafpool nodded respectfully, and then exited her father's den. As she reached the end of the Highledge, she looked around for Hollykit. She didn't see her, and decided that it would be best to surprise her daughter in the morning. Leafpool slept well that night. She was looking forward to mentoring Hollykit, and it was wonderful to know that Jaykit at least had a chance to become a warrior. 

**The next morning, Leafpool was awakened by Firestar's yowl. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!"**

She padded out of her den and toward the group of cats gathered to hear Firestar's announcement. She looked around, and spotted Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit sitting on the outskirts of the group. Squirrelflight was frantically licking Jaykit's ears, and as Leafpool approached, she moved onto Lionkit. Hollykit stared at Leafpool, her green eyes sparkling with hope. Leafpool looked back at her, and tried as hard as she could not to betray the excitement she felt. She padded toward her daughter, and nudged her gently into the center of the circle. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw did the same with Jaykit and Lionkit.

As she took her place in the front of the group, Leafpool was overcome by a wave of worry. What if Firestar had decided that Jaykit wasn't good enough? She looked up at Firestar, her heart pounding with anxiety. The leader was still speaking. "I gather you all for one of my favorite duties. Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit have reached their sixth moon. They have had an... _**adventurous**_** kithood, but I hope they have learned valuable lessons. I believe they are ready to become apprentices."**

Leafpool let out a sigh of relief. Jaykit was going to be included! She looked curiously around the circle of cats. Who would be her son's mentor? She turned her attention back to Firestar, who had just called Lionkit forward. The golden tabby kit was shaking with excitement. "Lionkit, from this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be Lionpaw." The group of cats began to call Lionkit's new name, Squirrelflight among the loudest. Squirrelflight turned toward Leafpool, her green eyes shining with happiness and excitement.

After the noise died down, Firestar continued. "Lionpaw, I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." The orange tom turned toward a pale gray cat, sitting among the crowd. "Ashfur."

Ashfur lifted his head, and his blue eyes brightened. He stepped forward to stand next to Lionpaw, and Firestar went on. "Ashfur, you mentored Birchfall, and he is a credit to his Clan. Now ThunderClan asks you to prove yourself once more a great mentor. I trust you to pass on all you have learned to Lionpaw, and to help him become a warrior ThunderClan can be proud of." Lionpaw darted forward, and touched noses with Ashfur.

Now Firestar turned his attention to Hollykit. The black kit stared up at him, her eyes widening. "Hollykit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw." The group of cats began chanting her name, and Firestar turned to Leafpool, who had joined Hollypaw in the center of the circle. "Leafpool, I know I am putting Hollypaw in safe paws. I pray that StarClan gives your apprentice all the strength and wisdom she will need."

"I will teach her everything I know." Leafpool mewed. Hollypaw padded forward, her eyes sparkling with happiness. As Leafpool bent down to touch noses with her new apprentice, she caught Squirrelflight's eye over Hollypaw's shoulder. Her sister looked shocked that Leafpool had taken on Hollypaw rather than Jaykit. Leafpool stared back at her sister, a wave of sadness washing over her. _**I just hope I've made the right decision, taking Hollypaw as my apprentice.**_****

Her thoughts were interrupted by an angry yowl from Jaykit. "What about me?" the gray kit hissed, his sightless blue eyes flashing.

A murmur of doubt buzzed through the crowd. "But he's blind!" "Surely he can't become a warrior."

Jaykit heard the comments, and whipped around. "I'm just as good as any other cat!" he spat defiantly. "I want to be an apprentice like my brother and sister."

Firestar looked down at him. "Of course you do." the leader agreed. "You will be an apprentice. And your mentor will be Brightheart." Brightheart stepped forward, her good eye shining with happiness. Leafpool knew that Jaykit would be Brightheart's first apprentice, and she was confident that her friend would be a fantastic mentor.

Jaykit, however, looked anything but happy. His jaw dropped open and he stared at Firestar, his sightless eyes flashing angrily. He stayed rooted to the spot, refusing to step forward and greet his new mentor.

Leafpool let out an exasperated sigh. Jaykit seemed to have inherited all of Crowfeather's prickliness. Brightheart was still standing in the center of the circle, looking at Jaykit expectantly. Her good eye was no longer sparkling happily; instead she looked upset and embarrassed.

Leafpool had had enough. "Oh, for StarClan's sake!" she muttered under her breath, and stepped closer to her son. She pressed her muzzle firmly against him, but he still refused to move. "Go on," she hissed in his ear.

Finally, Jaykit stood up, and padded toward Brightheart and Firestar. Brightheart blinked at him sympathetically. "I know this must be hard for you, Jaykit, but I promise to teach you everything I can. You can protect your Clan even without sight."

Jaykit glared at her. "Why bother? The Clan thinks I'm useless. Why don't you just send me to the elder's den with Longtail?" he hissed.

Brightheart glared back. "No cat thinks you're useless, Jaykit. And I don't think Longtail will thank you for being so rude. He's agreed to help with your training."

Jaykit turned away, and muttered something under his breath about lumping all the useless cats together and having a tree fall on them. Brightheart didn't seem to have heard his comment, but Leafpool did. It was all she could do to resist whapping her son around the ears with her paw. He had no right to be so rude, especially considering that he had almost missed out on being an apprentice. He should be grateful for this chance!

Firestar stepped between Brightheart and Jaykit, putting an end to their argument. "Jaykit," he meowed, "from this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw." The flame-colored tom turned to Brightheart. "Brightheart, you have never let what happened to you prevent you from becoming a fine warrior. I can think of no one better to teach young Jaypaw how best to serve his Clan."

Brightheart, still looking embarrassed by Jaypaw's attitude, mewed quietly, "I will share with him all I have learned." She turned back toward Jaypaw, and bent down to touch noses with him. Jaypaw hesitated for a few heartbeats, and then bumped his muzzle against hers.

Firestar spoke or a few more moments, and then the gathering broke up. Hollypaw padded up to Leafpool, her green eyes shining happily. "Can we go out training with Ashfur and Lionpaw?" the young black cat mewed hopefully.

Leafpool purred with amusement at her daughter's excitement, and replied, "It's a nice idea, Hollypaw, but I need to show you the best places to gather herbs. I think Ashfur will be taking Lionpaw hunting and showing him the boundary markers. We'll just get in the way."

Hollypaw looked disappointed. "Oh." she mewed quietly.

Wanting to cheer her up, Leafpool continued. "Let's go look at the herb store, so you can learn some of the leaves we use."

The excited sparkle returned to Hollypaw's eyes. "OK!" she mewed, and then took off toward the medicine den. Leafpool let out a mrow of laughter, and then followed her new apprentice into the den.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days had passed since Hollypaw had become Leafpool's apprentice. The young black cat was very eager, but she seemed to have trouble learning the herbs, often confusing one with another. Leafpool was happy to have her daughter as an apprentice, but she couldn't help but wonder if Hollypaw was really cut out to be a medicine cat...**

Leafpool was sorting herbs when she heard Brightheart's voice at the entrance to her den. "Leafpool? Have you seen Jaypaw anywhere?" the ginger-and-white warrior mewed, sounding worried.

Leafpool lifted her head, and turned toward her friend. "I saw him a little while ago, when I went to the nursery to check on Ferncloud and her kits. He was by the fresh-kill pile. Why?"

Brightheart pushed her way into the den, her good eye wide with worry. "I was going to take him out hunting, but I can't find him. I've asked every cat in camp, and no one knows where he is."

Leafpool's eyes widened. Had Jaypaw gone off on his own _**again**_**? Surely he'd learned his lesson with the fox cubs! Before she could say anything to Brightheart, Hollypaw came up behind her. "What's going on?" the black apprentice mewed, her green eyes sparkling curiously. Leafpool turned to her apprentice. "Jaypaw's missing. Have you seem him anywhere?"**

Hollypaw shook her head. "No, I haven't. Last time I saw him was when the other apprentices went out." Leafpool stood up and mewed to Hollypaw, "Go get Squi... your mother. She needs to know what's happened. And if you see Firestar, ask him to organize some patrols." Hollypaw nodded, and left the den. Brightheart mewed quietly, "I'd better go see if I'm needed for the patrols." She got up and followed Hollypaw.

Leafpool stayed in her den, lost in thought. _**How could Jaypaw be so stupid? He almost died the last time he went out on his own. What could have possessed him to do it again? And where could he have gone?**_****

Her thoughts were interrupted by Hollypaw's return. "Firestar sent out a couple of search patrols," the black apprentice mewed breathlessly. "Squirrelflight joined one of them. "

Leafpool turned to her daughter and nodded. "Thank you, Hollypaw. There's nothing we can do right now. Why don't you help me sort these herbs? It will be a good learning experience for you." Hollypaw nodded, and the two cats set to work. 

**After what seemed like a lifetime, Leafpool heard someone call out, "You found him?"**

"Yes, we found him," Squirrelflight's voice called. Leafpool left Hollypaw to sort the herbs alone, and poked her head out into the camp. Squirrelflight was standing in the center of the camp, with Jaypaw at her side. Jaypaw looked as if he'd been in the lake; he was shivering, and his half-dried fur was sticking up in spikes. Leafpool rushed up to him and began licking his fur to warm him. "Thank StarClan you're safe," she purred, her voice shaking with relief.

Suddenly, she caught a strange scent on the air, and realized that a cat from a neighboring Clan had followed Squirrelflight's patrol back to camp. She recognized the scent. The visitor was a cat she had absolutely no desire to see. Her fur bristled with tension as she looked up. "Hello, Crowfeather," she mewed coldly.

Crowfeather nodded at her. "Leafpool." He turned back toward Jaypaw. "I was on patrol with Breezepaw and Whitetail when we found him in the lake."

Leafpool felt her body stiffen. Breezepaw was Crowfeather's son. Leafpool hadn't known he was old enough to be an apprentice; he was younger than Jaypaw and Hollypaw. "Your son's an apprentice already?" she mewed.

Crowfeather's blue eyes flashed with pride, but when he spoke, his voice was flat. "Yes, he is..."

He was interrupted by a call from the medicine den. Hollypaw had finished with the herbs, and had come out to see if her brother was all right. "Jaypaw!" she yowled, rushing toward him and pressing her muzzle against his cheek. "You look half-drowned!"

Leafpool turned toward her daughter. "Fetch me some thyme, Hollypaw," she mewed. The black apprentice nodded, and disappeared into the medicine den. A few heartbeats later, she emerged, her jaws crammed with leaves. As she approached, Leafpool saw that she had brought feverfew.

Leafpool let out a sigh of exasperation. Feverfew was for reducing fever, not shock. "He hardly needs cooling," she meowed. She pushed herself to her paws and went to get the thyme herself. As she dropped the leaves next to Jaypaw a moment later, she gently prompted Hollypaw about what the thyme leaves were used for. Hollypaw looked confused for a few heartbeats, and then mewed quietly, "To warm him up?"

Leafpool shook her head. "You can warm him by lying next to him." Hollypaw looked embarrassed, but lay down next to her brother. Leafpool pushed the thyme closer to Jaypaw with her nose, and explained what the herb was used for. "The thyme will calm him and help with the shock." She turned to Jaypaw and licked his cheek. "Eat them all," she encouraged her son. "They don't taste that bad, and I'll send your sister for a nice fresh mouse to wash the taste away once you've begun to warm up."

To her surprise, Jaypaw swallowed the herbs without complaint and curled himself around his sister. A few heartbeats later both apprentices were asleep. Leafpool felt the fur on her neck bristle as if someone was watching her, and she looked up. Crowfeather was still there, watching her intently. He looked at the two young cats curled up together, and then up at Leafpool, his blue eyes shining with curiosity. After a few heartbeats, he mewed softly, "You're really good with young cats, Leafpool... You... You would have been a great mother." He got to his paws and began to walk away. "I'd better get going. My Clanmates are probably wondering what's happened to me."

Leafpool stayed where she was, her pelt prickling as she watched the WindClan warrior disappear through the thorn tunnel. Crowfeather had hesitated when he'd said she would have been a great mother. Had he figured out that she had given birth to his kits? Did he know that the two young cats he had just been next to were his son and daughter?

**Soon, it was the full moon, and time to attend the Gathering. This would be Hollypaw and Lionpaw's first Gathering. Jaypaw wouldn't be allowed to attend. Firestar had confined the young gray tabby to the camp as punishment for the adventure that had resulted in Jaypaw's near-drowning at the lake.**

Leafpool was in her den, sorting through the herbs that she and Hollypaw had gathered earlier that day. Hollypaw had tried to help, but she'd kept adding the wrong herbs to the wrong piles. Finally, after Hollypaw had tried to put mallow leaves in with a pile of comfrey, Leafpool told her to wait outside with the rest of the cats that would be going to the Gathering. As she sorted the herbs, her mind wandered back to the thought that Hollypaw might not be cut out for being a medicine cat. The young black cat was enthusiastic and a fast learner, but she just couldn't seem to get her mind around what each herb was for.

Just as she finished separating the mallow leaves from the comfrey and stacking each where they belonged, Firestar stuck his head into her den. "Are you almost finished, Leafpool? We should be going," the flame-colored leader mewed quietly. Leafpool nodded, and followed her father out of the den. As she exited, she caught sight of Lionpaw talking to Jaypaw in the shadows near the apprentice den. Jaypaw was glaring at his denmate, and as Leafpool watched, the gray tabby tom hissed something that she couldn't hear.

Firestar turned and called Lionpaw to join them. The golden tabby got to his paws, leaving Jaypaw alone. Lionpaw ran ahead of the group, and Hollypaw followed him. As she left, Leafpool paused turned to look at Jaypaw. The gray apprentice was staring at the group of cats, his sightless blue eyes flashing with disappointment. Leafpool longed to ask him to come along, but she couldn't go against Firestar's decision. And it would do Jaypaw some good to be left behind. He needed to learn that he couldn't just wander off whenever he pleased.

A yowl sounded from the group of cats headed toward the gathering. The others were now several foxlengths ahead of Leafpool, and she ran to catch up.

**As the ThunderClan cats reached the fallen tree that served as a bridge to the island where the Gatherings were held, Leafpool overheard Lionpaw talking to Hollypaw. "Do you suppose Ferncloud's nursery stories about ShadowClan are true?" the golden tabby whispered in Hollypaw's ear. Hollypaw turned and looked at the cat she had grown up believing to be her brother. "You don't actually believe that they let their elders starve, do you?" she mewed scornfully.**

Lionpaw looked at his paws, and whispered back, "Well, no... But what if the other apprentices are bigger than we are?"

Hollypaw let out a purr of laughter. "Lionpaw, we've only been apprentices for a quarter moon. There's bound to be some apprentices who are bigger than us." She climbed up onto the tree and made her way across it quickly. When she reached the other side, she turned and watched Lionpaw cross.

The golden tabby tom was shaking with excitement as he went across. As he curved his body around a branch, his forepaw slipped and he began to slide off the trunk. Hollypaw jumped back onto the tree, her green eyes wide with fear. Leafpool pushed her way closer to the branch, ready to help her nephew up. But before she could reach him, Ashfur lunged forward in a flash of gray fur. The gray warrior pushed himself against his apprentice, supporting him while he regained his balance.

Hollypaw darted toward her former denmate. "I thought you were fish food for a minute there..." she mewed, her voice trembling with relief. Lionpaw turned to her, and purred. "Me, too!" he gasped. Hollypaw bumped her head against his shoulder, and the two apprentices made their way to the end of the tree together, disappearing into the clump of trees.

As Leafpool entered the clearing, she spotted the other medicine cats and bounded toward them. The others were deep in conversation, but they looked up and greeted Leafpool as she approached. Littlecloud looked at the group of cats that had just arrived. "It looks like there are a few new apprentices this moon. Is one of them yours, Leafpool?" the tabby ShadowClan cat mewed.

Leafpool nodded, her eyes shining with pride. "Yes, the black one. Hollypaw," she mewed, and then added, "She's been great. Very eager to learn."

Willowpaw, Mothwing's apprentice, got up and ran toward Hollypaw to greet her. A few heartbeats later, the two apprentices padded back to the group. Leafpool beckoned Hollypaw toward her with a twitch of her tail, and the black apprentice joined her.

Leafpool stood up next to her daughter. "Everyone, this is Hollypaw, my apprentice. Hollypaw, this is Barkface, WindClan's medicine cat..." Barkface nodded to Hollypaw,

"His apprentice, Kestrelpaw..." Kestrelpaw nodded as well,

"Littlecloud, of ShadowClan..."

"Nice to meet you, Hollypaw," Littlecloud mewed.

"And of course, you've already met Mothwing and Willowpaw."

Hollypaw dipped her head in greeting. "It's wonderful to meet you all," she mewed. Then she began to purr. "I'm so excited, this is my first Gathering..."

A loud meow from the leader's tree interrupted her. Onestar, the leader of WindClan, was calling the Gathering to start. Once he had all the gathered cat's attention, Onestar began announcing WindClan's new apprentices. Leafpool pricked her ears forward. He was probably going to mention Crowfeather's son with Nightcloud.

"WindClan has one new apprentice this moon." the tabby WindClan cat mewed. "Breezepaw." A small black cat lifted his chin proudly. Leafpool stared at him. _**So that's Crowfeather's son**_**, she thought. **_**I should have guessed as soon as I saw him**_**. Breezepaw looked almost exactly like his father; the only differences were his fur being a shade darker and his eyes. Crowfeather's were the same jayfeather blue color as Jaypaw's, but Breezepaw's eyes were bright amber.**

Onestar was now talking about how prey was running in WindClan. Leafpool turned her attention back to the group of medicine cats. To her surprise, she realized that Hollypaw was gone. She scanned the crowd, and spotted her daughter sitting next to Lionpaw. Both apprentices were watching Blackstar, ShadowClan's leader, who was now addressing the Gathering. "ShadowClan has a new apprentice too. Ivypaw," the large white cat meowed.

He looked down at a wiry brown she-cat. Ivypaw didn't look anywhere near as proud about being announced as a new apprentice as Breezepaw had. Blackstar continued, "Hunting has been good for ShadowClan since we enlarged our territory. Our new stretch of land is a great source of prey. ShadowClan would like to thank Firestar for his generosity in granting it to us."

Leafpool's fur bristled. Blackstar was lying! Firestar had only given up that strip of land because it was a poor area for hunting. Firestar stared levelly at Blackstar, and meowed "I am pleased to hear that you are getting so much out of a piece of land that is prey-poor by ThunderClan's standards." A ripple of approving mews passed through the ThunderClan group.

Firestar turned to address the crowd. "ThunderClan is fortunate to have more than _**one**_** new apprentice this moon. Jaypaw couldn't come tonight, but Hollypaw is here, and Lionpaw." he paused for a moment, and continued. "We have been lucky this leaf-bare. There has been frost but little snow, and the prey has continued to run..."**

He broke off, sniffing the air. A heartbeat later, Leafpool noticed a strange, but somehow familiar, scent in the air. As the scent grew stronger, a clump of bracken near a group of WindClan cats rustled, and two cats stepped out into the clearing. Someone yowled "Intruders!" and the WindClan cats, who were closest, lunged forward, prepared to attack the trespassers, and narrowly missing Leafpool's ear in their pursuit.

Leafpool turned her attention to Firestar. Her father was still standing on the leader's branch, sniffing the air. His fur was standing on end, his tail was stiff with shock, and his ears were pricked forward. A heartbeat later, he yowled, "Stop!"

The WindClan cats froze and broke apart, leaving the strange cats standing alone on the edge of the crowd. Firestar called out again, his voice tight with shock and disbelief. "Graystripe!"

Leafpool gasped. Graystripe had been ThunderClan's deputy before Brambleclaw. The gray warrior had been captured by Twolegs before the Clans had left their old home, and Leafpool hadn't seen him since. In fact, Graystripe was believed to be dead. How was it possible that he'd returned, and found them?

Leafpool turned toward the intruders, and her gaze settled on the larger of the two cats, a gray tom. He was skinny and his long gray fur was matted and dull. But there was no mistaking him. Graystripe was alive, and he had returned to the Clans. He was accompanied by a gray tabby she-cat. The she-cat's short fur stuck up in clumps, and her tail hung limp and bedraggled.

Firestar bounded forward and stared at the gray cat, his green eyes huge and round. "You're alive!" Graystripe stared back at him, his eyes sparkling. His companion, however, flattened her ears and raised her front paw defensively. Graystripe turned to her. "Easy now, Millie," the gray cat mewed.

Firestar stretched forward, sniffing his friend as if he couldn't believe the gray tom was really there. "The Twolegs didn't kill you…" he mewed softly, tipping his head up to look at the moon. "Thank StarClan."

A few heartbeats later, startled mews erupted from the crowd. "Graystripe's come back!" "How did he survive?" "What about Brambleclaw?"

Leafpool couldn't see who had said it, but she thought they had a good point. Brambleclaw had been appointed deputy when Firestar had been forced to assume Graystripe was dead. New deputies were usually appointed after the death of the previous cat to hold the position, but there had never been any proof that Graystripe had been killed. But now that Graystripe had returned, would Brambleclaw still hold the position?

Brambleclaw spoke up. "I can hardly believe you found us." The large tabby tom's voice was filled with admiration, but his eyes glittered uneasily. He stepped forward, and brushed his muzzle against Graystripe's.

Firestar flicked his tail. Graystripe turned toward him. "Where did the Twolegs take you?" Firestar mewed, still sounding shocked. Graystripe didn't answer the question, but continued staring at Firestar. "So you didn't wait for me…" he mewed, sounding hurt.

Pain flashed through Firestar's eyes. "I couldn't," the ThunderClan leader mewed softly.

Graystripe nodded understandingly. "You couldn't risk the Clan by keeping them in the forest." Firestar leaned toward Graystripe and whispered something Leafpool couldn't hear.

Leafpool got to her paws and padded toward the gray warrior and his companion. The other ThunderClan cats crowded around Graystripe, and he flinched away. Leafpool turned toward her Clanmates. "Give him some space. They're both exhausted," she warned, shooing the others away with her tail. Some of the cats complained about being sent away, including Daisy's daughter, Hazelpaw. "But he's a legend!" the gray-and-white apprentice meowed.

Squirrelflight was staring at the silver-gray tabby she-cat. "Who are you?" she mewed, her voice sharp. Graystripe turned toward them, and answered Squirrelflight's question. "This is Millie. I met her in Twolegplace."

Gasps of surprise sounded from the groups of cats. Squirrelflight looked at Millie. "A _**kittypet**_** made the journey with you?" she mewed curiously.**

Graystripe twitched his tail tip defensively. "I couldn't have managed it alone," he hissed.

Brambleclaw pushed his way forward, and narrowed his eyes at Graystripe and Millie. "Did you follow our trail?" the large tabby tom mewed curiously.

Graystripe shook his head. "No. We made our own way."

Millie spoke up, for the first time since she and Graystripe had arrived. "We searched for Graystripe's home first." Graystripe nodded, his eyes flashing with sorrow. "The whole forest was devastated when we got there. No cats, no prey, nothing. Just monsters and torn-up trees."

Leafpool looked at her paws. It was painful to think about the forest where the Clans had once made their home being completely destroyed. She turned toward Graystripe. "How did you know which way we'd gone?" she meowed.

The gray warrior blinked at her. "We saw Ravenpaw," he replied.

Leafpool nodded. Ravenpaw had been a ThunderClan apprentice when Firestar had come to the Clans many seasons ago. Firestar and Graystripe had taken the black cat to live in a barn as a loner. He was a great friend to ThunderClan.

Graystripe was still telling his story. "…and that you were heading toward the setting sun. So we carried on over Highstones-" the gray warrior broke off, shaking. Leafpool darted forward. Was he sick? "Graystripe, are you okay?" she mewed.

Graystripe nodded. "Just tired."

Suddenly, Leopardstar, the leader of RiverClan, pushed her way through the circle of ThunderClan cats. She was purring loudly. "It's good to see you again, Graystripe." As she spoke, cats from all four Clans surged toward Graystripe. Soon, the gray tom was lost in a multi-colored forest of pelts as the cats who had known him greeted him and welcomed him back.

When the crowd broke apart and Graystripe was visible again, Mistyfoot, the RiverClan deputy, called to him. "How did you know we were here on the island?"

Graystripe began to explain. "We met a rogue who told us there were cats living by this lake. When we reached the top of the ridge, the full moon was shining and I could see shapes moving on the island."

Millie added, "After that, we just followed the freshest scents. They led us down to the shore and over the fallen tree." As she spoke, a hiss of disgust sounded from the crowd. Leafpool turned around to see who it was. Blackstar, the leader of ShadowClan, was glaring at Millie, his eyes flashing with open malice. Millie saw him, and lifted her chin to stare back at him. She looked afraid, but she held the ShadowClan cat's gaze until he looked away.

Graystripe saw what was going on, and bristled, the muscles in his broad shoulders flexing as if he was preparing to attack. Leopardstar stepped in front of him. "Remember the truce!" she hissed.

Blackstar was still glaring at Millie. "The truce is for _**warriors**_**," he snarled.**

A murmur rippled through the ShadowClan cats and spread through WindClan. A disbelieving voice muttered, "Is ThunderClan going to allow _**another**_** kittypet to join its ranks?"**

Graystripe whipped around, glaring at the cat who had insulted his companion. "I have trained Millie as a warrior!" he hissed. "A kittypet would never have survived such a long journey." His voice broke off, and he started coughing. Leafpool could see that he was trembling.

Firestar seemed to notice this as well, because he padded over to his friend and pressed against him. "Let us take you back to camp." Graystripe blinked gratefully, and turned to Millie. "Do you think you can travel a little further tonight?" the gray tom mewed softly.

Millie nodded. "I'll keep going as long as you need me to," she assured him. Firestar blinked at her, and then mewed, "Very well." He turned to the other leaders. "Was there any more news to be shared at the Gathering?" Onestar, Leopardstar, and Blackstar shook their heads.

"Then let us return," Firestar called to his Clan, "And show Graystripe and Millie their new home." As they turned to go, Leafpool caught sight of a small black cat pushing his way through the WindClan group. When he reached the front, Breezepaw boldly called out, "Does this mean ThunderClan has two deputies now?"

Firestar turned toward the WindClan apprentice to answer, but Sandstorm stepped up to his side before he could say anything. "Millie and Graystripe are tired," she mewed gently. "We should get them home as soon as possible." Firestar nodded, and ordered Brambleclaw to lead the way back to camp.

Sandstorm padded up to Millie. "Stay close to me. We'll have you in a warm, dry den soon." Millie nodded and got to her paws. As she and Sandstorm set off, Leafpool noticed that the gray tabby she-cat was limping slightly. She would have to check her when they arrived back at camp.

She spotted Graystripe padding along next to Firestar, and she went to join them. Graystripe nodded when he saw her. "Hi, Leafpaw. I'm sorry; I know you must have gotten your proper name by now… You've grown so much since I last saw you."

Leafpool purred. "It's Leafpool now…"

Graystripe nodded, and then glanced around as if he were looking for someone. "Where's Cinderpelt? I didn't see her with our group…"

Leafpool looked down. Of course, Graystripe wouldn't know about Cinderpelt's death. "Cinderpelt… Cinderpelt was killed. About eight moons ago. There was a badger attack…" she mewed softly, her voice cracking with grief and pain. The old familiar thought ran through her mind. _**And if I hadn't been so involved with Crowfeather, I could have been there to save her…**_****

Graystripe nodded, his yellow eyes glistening with sorrow. He tipped his head up, and looked up at the sky. "StarClan will honor her… She was a wonderful medicine cat." Leafpool pressed her muzzle against his, purring comfortingly.

**As the ThunderClan cats approached their camp, Leafpool spotted two small shapes sitting outside the apprentice den. As she got closer, she could see that they were Sorreltail's daughters, Cinderpaw and Poppypaw. "How was the Gathering?" Cinderpaw called, yawning. She padded toward her Clanmates, and Firestar stepped in front of her. "You should be asleep," he scolded. You'll be too tired for training in the morning."**

Cinderpaw blinked up at him. "Sorry, Firestar. But we couldn't sleep until we'd heard what happened at the Gathering."

Graystripe twitched his whiskers and purred with amusement, pressing himself against Firestar. "We would have done the same when we were apprentices." the large gray tom mewed, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Cinderpaw turned her attention to Graystripe, and her blue eyes widened with fear. "Who are you?" the gray tabby apprentice hissed. Leafpool was puzzled for a moment, and then she remembered that Cinderpaw had never met Graystripe. Of course she'd be wary of him.

Firestar leaned toward Cinderpaw. "He was ThunderClan's deputy Brambleclaw," he mewed, offering her a hint. Cinderpaw looked puzzled for a few heartbeats, and then her eyes flashed with understanding. She tipped her head to one side, studying the large gray cat. Then she mewed quietly, "Graystripe?"

Graystripe purred and nodded. Cinderpaw looked pleased with herself, and began running in an excited circle. "Can I tell Cloudtail?" she yowled, and then charged toward the warriors' den without waiting for Firestar to answer. "Cloudtail! Cloudtail, wake up!"

A few heartbeats later, the white warrior emerged from the den, looking rather unhappy at being woken up. "What is it, Cinderpaw?" he mewed, yawning.

was jumping up and down with excitement. "Graystripe's come back!" she yowled. A second later, a second cat appeared at the den entrance. Brackenfur, Cinderpaw's father, had been woken up by his daughter's yowling. He stood there for a moment, blinking in disbelief. Finally, he pushed past Cloudtail and raced toward his old friend.

Cloudtail turned and yowled to the other warriors. "Wake up, everyone! Graystripe's back!" As Cloudtail came to greet Clanmate, other warriors began to emerge from the den. Whitewing pushed through, yawning. Graystripe's son, Stormfur, followed her. As they both yowled their greetings, more cats emerged into the hollow, including the two elders, Longtail and Mousefur.

All the cats were yowling questions, and finally, Sandstorm cut in. "It's a long story, and it can wait until morning. Graystripe and Millie are exhausted."

Firestar nodded, and called to Brambleclaw. "Go and see if you can find space for Millie and Graystripe's nests." Brambleclaw ducked into the warriors' den. As soon as he'd left, Whitewing turned to Squirrelflight. "What will happen now?" she mewed uneasily. "Who is our deputy?"

Squirrelflight looked at Graystripe, and then at the warriors' den where Brambleclaw had just disappeared. "I don't know..." she mewed. Firestar gazed steadily at his Clanmates. "Nothing is going to change right now." he assured them. "We should just be grateful that Graystripe has returned to the Clan."

A rustling sound signaled Brambleclaw's return. "There's no room for two new nests." the tabby warrior informed Firestar. "One, if we're lucky, but definitely not two."

Graystripe looked upset by this news. "It doesn't matter where we sleep, but I want to stay with Millie." the gray tom mewed wearily. "You will," Firestar promised. "We were planning on expanding the den anyway."

Graystripe purred gratefully. "Don't bother doing it tonight, though." he mewed. "Millie and I would prefer to sleep separately from the others at first, just until we get used to being around so many cats again."

Brightheart spoke up. "There's an alcove behind the den. The ground is grassy there, and it's very soft."

Leafpool nodded. "That would be a great place for them to sleep. There are plenty of brambles left over from when we cleared out my den," she offered. "If we arranged them in front, the alcove would be sheltered."

Firestar turned to his friend. "Are you sure you'd prefer this?" Graystripe nodded. As he and Millie got up, Leafpool noticed Hollypaw padding toward her. "What do you want me to do?" the black apprentice mewed.

Leafpool paused for a few heartbeats, and then instructed her daughter to fetch some moss from the nursery and the elder's den. As Hollypaw ran off, Leafpool gathered moss from her own nest, and Hollypaw's. She carried the moss to the alcove where Graystripe and Millie would be sleeping, and she and Hollypaw set to work shaping it into a large nest.

It was dawn by the time the little den was finished. Graystripe and Millie padded inside with sleepy nods of thanks, and fell asleep almost immediately. The other warriors returned to their own den to get some sleep. Finally, only Leafpool and Hollypaw were left outside. Hollypaw turned to Leafpool, and mewed softly, "Should I fetch some herbs for them? Jaypaw said that Millie had an infected wound."

Leafpool blinked in surprise. She had noticed that Millie was limping, but she hadn't scented any infection... "How did he know?" she mewed, more to herself than to Hollypaw.

Hollypaw shrugged, and replied, "He smelled it." She looked eager to treat a patient, and Leafpool hated to disappoint her, but she could see that Hollypaw was exhausted. The young black cat could barely keep her eyes open. Besides, Graystripe and Millie needed rest. It wouldn't hurt anything for Millie's wound to be left untreated for a few more hours.

"We'll make sure we see to it later on," Leafpool told Hollypaw gently. "Around sunhigh. What Millie and Graystripe need more than anything right now is rest. They've come a long way, and they're exhausted." She rested her tail on Hollypaw's shoulder. "You look rather tired yourself..."

Hollypaw nodded, her eyes fluttering closed as she struggled to stay awake. "Let's get some sleep," Leafpool suggested. She pushed herself up and padded into her den with Hollypaw right behind her. Leafpool settled herself into her nest, and within heartbeats, she was asleep.

**Later that morning, Leafpool was woken by sounds of movement. She opened her eyes to see Hollypaw standing next to her. As she pushed herself out of her nest, she yawned, "You're awake already? You had a busy night... I thought you'd sleep longer."**

Hollypaw looked embarrassed. "I'm hungry," she confessed.

Leafpool twitched her whiskers with amusement, and tipped her head up to scent the air. There was a strong aroma of fresh prey. "It smells like there have been some successful hunting patrols. Why don't you go get something?" Hollypaw padded out of the den happily, and Leafpool called after her, "I wouldn't say no to a mouse!"

Hollypaw didn't answer, but a moment later, she returned, carrying a plump vole and a large mouse. She dropped the mouse in front of Leafpool, and settled herself down nearby to eat. Hollypaw finished her meal within a few heartbeats, and jumped to her paws. "Should we check on Graystripe now?" she mewed eagerly, her green eyes flashing with excitement.

Leafpool looked outside. "It's not sunhigh yet. We'll let them sleep a little longer." She padded over to her herb stores and began looking through them. "We're low on borage. I'll need you to fetch some before we can see Graystripe and Millie, they might have fevers." Hollypaw nodded excitedly, and Leafpool continued. "There's some lakeward, over the ridge."

"You won't wake them before I get back?" Hollypaw mewed softly.

Leafpool shook her head. She knew how eager Hollypaw was to treat her new Clanmates. "Just as long as you don't dawdle," Leafpool warned. Hollypaw mewed a reply, but Leafpool didn't catch it. She was busy counting poppy seeds. A few heartbeats later, Hollypaw's voice sounded from the entrance to the den.

"The Clan sat vigil for Graystripe, didn't it?" the young cat mewed quietly. Leafpool didn't turn around, but meowed back, "Yes, we did."

There was a pause, and then Hollypaw spoke again, her voice filled with curiosity. "Does that mean he's officially dead? In StarClan's eyes, I mean."

Leafpool let out an exasperated sigh. Hollypaw had been so worried about not being back from collecting herbs in time to wake Graystripe, and here she was, asking questions... "I think StarClan will have noticed that Graystripe is with us and not them," she meowed dryly.

"What about the warrior code? Is he officially dead according to the warrior code?"

"Did he look like he was dead last night?" Leafpool meowed, struggling to keep the exasperation she felt toward her daughter out of her voice. But Hollypaw wasn't ready to give up her questions yet. "But if he's not dead, then surely he's still dep-"

Leafpool interrupted her apprentice, turning around to meet Hollypaw's eyes. "We are here to heal. Firestar's problems are not ours, unless StarClan wishes them to be." Her voice softened. "Now, are you going?"

Hollypaw looked confused. "Going?"

Leafpool sighed. "To get the borage. If you're not back before sunhigh, I'll have to wake them without you."

"Oh. Yes, I'm going." Hollypaw spun around and darted out of the den. Leafpool shook her head. She hated being short with her daughter. The young cat's questions were genuinely curious, but she seemed to care more about who would be deputy than she did about her medicine cat duties. Was this why Hollypaw had such trouble learning and remembering the herbs? 

**To Leafpool's dismay, Hollypaw returned just before sunhigh with yarrow leaves, not borage. Yarrow was used for making cats vomit, not treating fevers. She gently explained this to Hollypaw, and the young cat looked at her paws, ashamed. Leafpool tried to comfort her. "Don't be hard on yourself. It's a lot to learn…" Hollypaw looked away, shame still shining in her green eyes.**

"Come on," Leafpool mewed briskly, still trying to cheer her daughter up. "We can do without the borage. Go and get some marigold leaves, and we'll wake Graystripe." Hollypaw brightened, and ran to fetch the leaves. A few moments later, the two medicine cats were standing outside Graystripe and Millie's makeshift den. They were both awake when they arrived.

Leafpool glanced sternly at the group of cats that was gathered around Graystripe. "I hope no cat woke you."

The big gray tom shook his head. "The sun woke us." Leafpool nodded, and turned to the crowd of cats. "Everyone can catch up with Graystripe later," she mewed, twitching her tail to make it clear that she wanted them all to leave.

"Let me know how they are when you've finished." Firestar mewed, and then left Leafpool to her work. The medicine cat turned to Graystripe. "Any scratches or cuts?" she mewed.

Graystripe nodded. "Millie's got a cut on her pad." Leafpool nodded to Millie, and the gray tabby she-cat held out her paw. Sure enough, there was a cut on the pad. Looking closer, Leafpool saw that there was a thorn buried deep inside. "Hollypaw, could you pull that thorn out?" she asked. "I need to prepare these marigold leaves. It looks as if Jaypaw was right about the infection."

Hollypaw didn't answer, but glanced anxiously at Millie. She stood still for a few heartbeats, and then mewed, "That looks really sore…"

Leafpool looked up from the leaves she was chewing. "Perhaps I should do it." she mewed.

Hollypaw nodded gratefully, and stepped aside to let Leafpool take her place. "Do you want me to take over chewing the marigold?" the young cat whispered. Leafpool nodded, not taking her attention away from Millie's wound. Hollypaw was right; it looked very sore.

She looked up at Millie. "I don't think I can get it out without it hurting a bit…" she mewed softly. "Just try and hold still." Millie nodded, and Leafpool bent down and caught hold of the thorn with her teeth. As quickly as she could, she jerked her head up, pulling the thorn out. Millie leapt backwards, crying out in pain, and then she began licking her paw.

Leafpool nudged Hollypaw forward. "Press the marigold into the wound with your paw." Hollypaw nodded, and did as she was told. Graystripe watched as the young apprentice treated his mate, and when she had finished, he turned to Leafpool. "Cinderpelt would be proud of you both." He mewed softly. Leafpool looked at her paws, embarrassed, but Hollypaw just looked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**As they left the makeshift den after treating Graystripe and Millie, Leafpool turned toward Hollypaw. "We'll do some battle training this afternoon. Even medicine cats need to know how to defend themselves and their Clan." she mewed. Hollypaw's green eyes lit up with excitement, and she took off toward the mossy hollow where the ThunderClan apprentices trained. Leafpool ran after her, surprised by how eager she was to do battle training.**

As she reached the hollow, Leafpool saw that Cloudtail was there already, with Cinderpaw. The young tabby apprentice called to Hollypaw. "Come on, Hollypaw! We can train together." Hollypaw started toward her friend, but Leafpool stepped in front of her.

"Maybe another time, Hollypaw. I think I should show you some basic moves before you join in with the warrior apprentices." Hollypaw scowled, but Leafpool ignored her. She started toward an empty space on the far side of the clearing. "Come on. We'll use this space here."

Hollypaw padded after her mentor, looking a bit happier. Leafpool meowed over her shoulder, "I think we'll start with a defensive move. I want you to watch me, and copy what I do." She dipped her head, twisted her body around, and rolled onto her back. Within a heartbeat, she was back up on her paws. She nodded at Hollypaw. "Do you want to have a go?"

"I think I've got it…" Hollypaw mewed. She copied the move, mimicking Leafpool's movements almost exactly. Her only mistake was taking a bit too long to get back up. As she pushed herself back to her paws, she turned toward Leafpool. "Did I do it right?"

Leafpool nodded, purring with pride. "You did brilliantly," she assured Hollypaw. They tried a few more defense moves, and Hollypaw continued to copy each of Leafpool's movements with surprising accuracy. After a while, Leafpool decided to move on to combat moves.

"Run at me and try to get past." she meowed. Hollypaw tipped her head to one side. "How?" she asked.

"Any way you can," Leafpool mewed back. "We'll discuss tactics later." She reared up onto her hind legs, ready to bring her weight down on her apprentice as she passed. Hollypaw watched her for a moment, and then darted toward her at lightning speed. Just as Leafpool was about to fall and pin her apprentice to the ground, Hollypaw changed direction, causing Leafpool to miss her by no more than a mouselength.

Leafpool blinked in surprise as her paws hit the ground. She had never seen a ThunderClan cat move so fast. Hollypaw must have inherited the speed of a WindClan cat from her father.

"I'm sorry…" Hollypaw called. "Was I too fast?"

"No, of course not," Leafpool meowed, shaking her head as she turned to face her daughter. "That was very good!"

A voice called from behind her. "Yes, it was!" Cloudtail and Cinderpaw had padded over to watch Hollypaw's training. Cinderpaw darted up to her friend. "You were so fast!" she complimented.

Cloudtail turned toward Leafpool, dipping his head respectfully. "Tell me if I'm butting in," he began, "But I think Hollypaw and Cinderpaw should try training together." Leafpool blinked at him in surprise, and he added, "I know Cinderpaw has more energy than a well-fed rabbit, and that she has more experience than Hollypaw does. But Hollypaw knows how to watch and listen, and she clearly has an instinct for judging her opponent."

Hollypaw was watching, her green eyes flashing with excitement. Leafpool hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. "I don't see why not," she mewed. Cloudtail turned toward Cinderpaw. "Cinderpaw, why don't you show Hollypaw that fighting move we've been practicing?"

The young gray tabby led Hollypaw into the center of the clearing. "You come at me, and I'm going to try and unbalance you." she meowed. Hollypaw nodded, took a deep breath, and launched herself at Cinderpaw. Hollypaw was fast, but Cinderpaw was bigger and stronger. The gray tabby reached out with her front paw, catching one of Hollypaw's forelegs and knocking the black apprentice over. Cinderpaw finished her move by sending Hollypaw rolling with a shove from her back paws.

Hollypaw landed a few tail-lengths away, and staggered to her paws. As she shook moss from her pelt, she mewed, "Wow! Can I try?"

Cinderpaw nodded, and she and Hollypaw switched places. Leafpool watched with curiosity. Would Hollypaw be able to copy this battle move with the same accuracy as she had the defensive maneuvers?

As Cinderpaw charged toward her, Hollypaw ducked her head down. Leafpool blinked in surprise. _**That's not how Cinderpaw did it. What is Hollypaw going to do?**_** A heartbeat later, her question was answered. Hollypaw swung her head around just as Cinderpaw reached her. Hollypaw's muzzle met with Cinderpaw's foreleg, and the gray apprentice was knocked to the ground. Immediately, Hollypaw shoved her friend away, just as Cinderpaw had done to her.**

Leafpool purred happily. Hollypaw was an excellent fighter. Cinderpaw pushed herself up. "That was great, Hollypaw. I loved the way you used your muzzle instead of your paws to knock me down. Can I try it that way on you?" she mewed, panting.

Hollypaw nodded, and Cinderpaw copied the movements exactly as Hollypaw had done them. Each of the apprentices took a few more turns practicing the move, and soon, both were panting with exhaustion.

Cloudtail padded up to them. "Well done, both of you!" he purred. Cinderpaw turned away, her ears twitching with embarrassment. She licked her paw, and drew it over her ear to remove a scrap of moss that had stuck to her pelt. As she brought her paw to her mouth to lick it again, she flexed her paw as if trying to get rid of a piece of dirt stuck between the claws.

Leafpool stared at her in surprise. Cinderpelt had done the exact same thing, and Leafpool had never seen any other cat do it. Then she remembered something Spottedleaf had told her, moons ago. "Stop worrying about Cinderpelt, dear one. She is closer to you than you know." The beautiful tortoiseshell had gone on to show Leafpool Cinderpaw, then Cinderkit. Leafpool hadn't known what Spottedleaf had meant, but now, seeing Cinderpaw displaying some of Cinderpelt's traits, she understood. Cinderpelt had been brought back to ThunderClan, reborn as Cinderpaw.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Hollypaw's voice. "Leafpool!"

Leafpool tore he eyes away from Cinderpaw. "Yes?" she mewed. Hollypaw looked up at her, her green eyes filled with concern. "Are you OK?"

Leafpool nodded, turning her gaze back to Cinderpaw. The gray tabby apprentice was chattering non-stop to Cloudtail. "It's just that… Cinderpelt used to flick her paw just like that. I've never seen any other cat do it."

Cloudtail spoke up, taking advantage of Cinderpaw pausing for breath. "It's almost dusk," the white warrior meowed. "We should probably get back to camp."

Leafpool nodded. "Yes, I think so too. I want to check Millie's paw before it gets dark."

Cloudtail called to Cinderpaw and Hollypaw, and the two young she-cats followed him back toward the camp. Hollypaw hung back, watching Leafpool with disappointment shining in her eyes. With a jolt, Leafpool realized that she had never complimented Hollypaw on her fighting skills. She padded up to her daughter. "You fought well. I was very impressed."

Hollypaw's eyes lit up at the praise, and she took off toward the camp, trying to catch up with Cinderpaw. Leafpool padded after her, thinking about how well the black cat had fought. It seemed that Hollypaw had a much better memory for fighting moves than she did for medicine herbs. And she seemed to enjoy fighting far more than she'd enjoyed treating Millie's wounds.

Leafpool loved having Hollypaw as her apprentice, but she couldn't help but feel that there would come a time when Hollypaw realized that being a warrior was where her heart truly lay.

**Leafpool sat outside her den, watching Jaypaw do his apprentice duties. The young gray tabby was still confined to camp, and it was clear that he was not enjoying himself. As Leafpool watched, Brightheart padded up to the apprentice. Leafpool overheard the ginger-and-white she-cat saying something about Jaypaw watching Ferncloud's kits while Ferncloud went hunting. Jaypaw snarled at her, and she glared at him. After a few heartbeats, Jaypaw got to his paws and started to stalk off toward the nursery.**

Brightheart padded toward Leafpool. The tabby medicine cat looked at her friend. "What's wrong?" she mewed curiously.

Brightheart shook her head. "I don't know what to do with Jaypaw. I know he's angry that his brother and sister get to leave the camp, but he's so rude. I can't tell him to do anything without getting yowled at."

Leafpool twitched her ears in agreement. But before she could say anything, Jaypaw stalked up to her. Glaring at Brightheart, he hissed, "Where shall I get clean moss if I'm not allowed to leave the camp?"

Brightheart opened her mouth to reply, but Leafpool cut across her. "There's some in my den, Jaypaw. Help yourself. Your sister's out looking for borage. I'll have her get more moss when she comes back."

Jaypaw nodded, and squeezed past Leafpool and Brightheart to get into the medicine den. After he passed them, Brightheart whispered to Leafpool, "I don't think he's very happy having me as a mentor... I just don't know how to get through to him." Leafpool nodded, and mewed softly, so that Jaypaw wouldn't overhear, "I know. I don't know where he gets it from..."

Brightheart looked away, and then got to her paws. "I'd better get going... Ferncloud wants to hunt, and she'll need me to watch Icekit and Foxkit. I asked Jaypaw to do it, but he won't listen." She padded off toward the nursery.

A few heartbeats later, Firestar appeared. He looked around, as if to make sure no other cats were within earshot, and then leaned in close to Leafpool. "I need you to go to the Moonpool and share tongues with StarClan," he mewed.

Leafpool nodded. She thought she knew what this was about. "You're worried about Graystripe."

"I need to know who is the rightful deputy of ThunderClan," Firestar mewed softly. "Vigil or not, Graystripe was alive when I appointed Brambleclaw."

Leafpool met her father's green eyes. "Are you prepared to accept any answer StarClan gives?" she asked.

Firestar let out a sigh, and then nodded. "Graystripe is my friend. I owe him so much... But Brambleclaw is a brave and loyal warrior. They both deserve the position, but a decision must be made."

Leafpool nodded in agreement. "What if StarClan has no answer?"

Firestar hesitated for a moment, and then mewed, "Then I will do what I feel is best for the Clan."

Leafpool pressed her muzzle against her father's. "I'll visit the Moonpool," she promised.

As Firestar made his way back to his den, Hollypaw came bounding into the camp, her jaws crammed full of leaves. The young black cat ran up to Leafpool, and dropped the leaves next to her. "Are these the right ones?" she mewed apprehensively. Leafpool nodded, and Hollypaw purred happily. "I knew I'd get it right eventually!"

Jaypaw pushed his way back through the brambles, his jaws clamped tightly around a large wad of dry moss. Leafpool looked down at him. He had taken a long time to gather the moss... Was he really that reluctant to do his duties? "You took your time," she mewed.

Jaypaw didn't answer, but carried his moss off toward the nursery. Leafpool shrugged, and then turned to Hollypaw. "Well done, Hollypaw. You'll need to sort these out yourself. Make sure you only stack the undamaged ones. If they're damaged, they'll rot before they dry."

Hollypaw cocked her head, her eyes flashing with curiosity. "Won't you be here to help?"

Leafpool shook her head. "I have to go to the Moonpool. I want to get going soon."

Hollypaw looked upset. "But what if a cat needs treatment?"

Leafpool ran her tail comfortingly down Hollypaw's back. "You'll be fine. If you need any help, ask Brightheart. She's helped me out before, and she knows the herbs very well." She pushed herself to her paws and padded toward the camp entrance.

Hollypaw followed her. "Could you show me which herb is which one more time?" the young black cat pleaded.

Leafpool let out a sigh. "All right. But then I really have to go." She turned around and padded back toward her den, with Hollypaw right behind her.

**As Leafpool made her way across the stream that intersected the path to the Moonpool, she thought she heard pawsteps behind her. She stopped and turned around, sniffing the air. She didn't scent any strange animals or other cats, only her own ThunderClan scent. Shaking her head, she continued on her way. Finally, she reached the pool. She bent down and lapped up a mouthful of the cold water. As soon as it touched her tongue, she drifted off into sleep.**

When she opened her eyes, she saw Bluestar and Lionheart, among other StarClan warriors, standing beside her. She dipped her head respectfully. "Bluestar. Lionheart. It's good to see you again."

Bluestar nodded, her blue eyes sparkling. "You are welcome, Leafpool. We thought you'd come. You have good news?"

Leafpool purred. "Yes. Graystripe has returned to ThunderClan." Murmurs of joy rippled through the StarClan cats, the loudest from a pair of pretty silver tabbies. When the voices died down, Leafpool continued. "But there is a problem. Firestar doesn't know who is our rightful deputy. Both Graystripe and Brambleclaw were appointed under the warrior code."

A deep voice sounded from behind Leafpool. "Both cats have an equal claim." Leafpool turned around to see who was speaking. It was Tallstar, the leader of WindClan before Onestar. The black-and-white tom continued. "If Firestar is wise, he will choose the warrior who knows the Clan best."

Bluestar stepped forward. "That will be a difficult decision, Tallstar. One that no leader has ever had to make in the past." The blue-gray she-cat turned toward Lionheart, who flicked his tail in agreement. "If only we had known Graystripe was still alive. We could have let Leafpool know."

"He was too far beyond our seeing." Bluestar reminded the golden tabby. "ThunderClan needed a deputy."

"Is that why you sent me the vision of the brambles encircling the camp?" Leafpool questioned. Bluestar nodded, and Lionheart turned toward Leafpool. "When we showed you that vision, Brambleclaw was the best warrior to help Firestar protect ThunderClan."

That was no answer, Leafpool thought. She met Lionheart's eyes. "Is he still the best?" Lionheart exchanged a glance with Bluestar, but neither of them answered. Leafpool pressed on. "Do you wish you hadn't sent the sign?"

Finally, Bluestar spoke. "Brambleclaw had done well," the blue-furred she-cat assured Leafpool. "He was the right choice. Firestar would have been very foolish to go on without a deputy when no cat knew if or when Graystripe would return."

"But who should be deputy now?" Leafpool mewed, struggling not to show her frustration.

Bluestar shook her head. "There is no true answer."

Leafpool dipped her head. "So the decision is Firestar's?"

Bluestar nodded. "Yes. But Tallstar is right when he says Firestar must choose the cat that knows the Clan best. He must use his head, not his heart, to reach a decision."

Leafpool dipped her head to the former ThunderClan leader. "Thank you, Bluestar. I will share this with him." She turned away from the StarClan cats and padded back toward the edge of the pool.

When she reached the edge, she stopped and looked around. She wanted more than anything to see Cinderpelt. She knew that part of her mentor's spirit still lived in ThunderClan, as Cinderpaw. But surely there must be some part of her still here, in StarClan. "Cinderpelt?" Leafpool called hopefully, scanning the crowd of StarClan cats for some sign of her mentor's fluffy dark gray pelt. There was no answer.

Leafpool lay down at the edge of the water, tucking her white paws neatly under her chest. She closed her eyes and bent down, touching her nose to the water. A few heartbeats later, she awoke. The stars shining on the surface of the water were gone, and she knew that she was back in the waking world. She stood and stretched, and as she did, she caught sight of a ball of gray tabby fur. She sniffed the air, and identified the cat as Jaypaw. Her son had followed her here!

She stalked toward him, her fur bristling with anger. "Jaypaw!" she yowled. The apprentice woke with a start, turning his sightless gaze toward her. He scrambled to his paws.

Leafpool reached him, and hissed, "What are you _**doing**_** here?" She didn't wait for an answer. "This is a place for medicine cats!" she snarled. "I came here to share tongues with StarClan!"**

Jaypaw ducked away from her. "I know!" he mewed. "I saw you."

Leafpool froze, her mouth hanging open in shock. How had Jaypaw seen her? She knew he could see in his dreams, but how had he seen her dream? "You saw me with StarClan?" she mewed.

Jaypaw nodded. "I was watching from the top of the ridge. You were talking to Bluestar and Lionheart."

Leafpool was stunned. She wasn't sure she believed him. How could he have seen her dream? "How were you watching?" she mewed.

Jaypaw stared at her. "I closed my eyes, and that's what I dreamed."

Leafpool narrowed her eyes at her son. "What did they say?" she asked, her voice shaking with disbelief.

Jaypaw glared at her, and she knew he had caught the disbelief in her voice. "Bluestar said that Firestar must make his own choice," he replied, his mew laced with defiance. "But that he should use his head, not his heart, which I suppose means he should choose-"

Leafpool interrupted her son. "You understood!" She hadn't thought it was possible for a cat who wasn't trained as a medicine cat to understand StarClan's signs. But it was clear that Jaypaw had, at least somewhat. She looked down at the young gray cat. "How did you find your way here?" she mewed warily. There were areas of the path that were difficult even for a cat who could see. How had a blind apprentice managed the journey?

Jaypaw looked up at her. "I followed you…" Leafpool interrupted him. "You followed my scent, you mean? All the way from the hollow?"

Jaypaw twitched his ears. "Partly," he mewed. "But I'd dreamed of the journey before, so I knew how it looked." he mewed. Leafpool gasped, and Jaypaw glared at her. "I can't help what I dream!"

Leafpool turned away from her son. "Something extraordinary has happened here," she whispered, more to herself than to Jaypaw. "I just wish I knew what it meant…"

"Why should it mean anything?" mewed Jaypaw. Leafpool ignored him, and started back toward the ThunderClan camp. She turned and called briskly to Jaypaw over her shoulder. "Come. We should return to camp."

Jaypaw got up and followed her along the top of the ridge. After a few moments, he called to her. "Are you going to tell Firestar everything StarClan said?"

Leafpool called back, not taking her eyes off the path. "I'll tell him he must make his own choice about who is deputy."

"And that's all?" Jaypaw mewed.

Leafpool turned around to look at him. "What do you mean?"

The young gray cat slid down the rocky slope, stopping a few mouselengths away from Leafpool. "I think that Tallstar and Bluestar hinted that Firestar should choose Brambleclaw as deputy. He knows the Clan better than Graystripe does now."

Leafpool stared at her son. "Are you saying I should influence Firestar's decision?" She too had thought the StarClan cats were hinting at Brambleclaw being the right choice, but she hadn't thought Jaypaw had understood them so completely.

Jaypaw hesitated. "You'd only be interpreting what StarClan really meant. Isn't that your duty?"

Leafpool blinked in surprise. "Is that what _**you**_** would do?" she asked Jaypaw. He looked down at his paws, toying with the pebbles there. "I would do what was best for the Clan." he mewed softly.**

Leafpool didn't reply. She continued along the path, her fur bristling with anxiety. If Jaypaw could see into her dreams, could he also see into her thoughts? What if he found out that she was his mother? She shivered at the thought.

She called over her shoulder. "You know, Jaypaw, that was pretty amazing what you did back there…"

Jaypaw padded up next to her, and shrugged. "Aren't you _**supposed**_** to see stuff like that at the Moonpool?" he mewed.**

"But that wasn't any old dream. You actually entered my dream. You saw what I saw."

"So?" Jaypaw mewed.

Leafpool let out a sigh. Couldn't he see how unusual this was? "I've only entered another cat's dream once, on the invitation of a StarClan cat. Feathertail led me into Willowpaw's dream so that I could tell her where to find catmint. But you entered my dream on your own, without the knowledge or permission of StarClan."

"Are you sure they didn't know?" Jaypaw mewed. Leafpool shook her head, forgetting for a moment that Jaypaw couldn't see her. "They would have told me." she mewed, so that he knew she wasn't ignoring him.

They continued on their way back to the camp. After a few moments, Jaypaw spoke up again. "Why did you call Cinderpelt's name? Was there something you wanted to ask her?"

"I just wanted to know if she was there." Leafpool mewed softly.

Jaypaw padded up beside her. "She didn't answer."

"No, she didn't," Leafpool replied.

Jaypaw blinked, and then mewed back, "But she's dead, isn't she?" A heartbeat later, he added, "Where else could she be?"

Leafpool froze. Did Jaypaw know that Cinderpelt's spirit was still in ThunderClan? She turned around, meeting her son's blue eyes. "What did you feel when you saw StarClan?" she asked gently. "Were you scared?"

Jaypaw stared back at her. "Scared of a bunch of dead cats?" he meowed, although Leafpool thought she could hear a trace of uncertainty in his voice. "They're your warrior ancestors," she reminded him. "They have seen and heard more than you could ever imagine."

"Of course they've _**seen**_** more! I'm blind, remember?" Jaypaw hissed.**

Leafpool looked at her paws. "You're not blind in your dreams, Jaypaw." she mewed exasperatedly. "Tell me, apart from the journey to the Moonpool, have you dreamed of anything else that had come true?"

Jaypaw shrugged. "Not really. Dreams are just dreams, aren't they?"

"Not to every cat." Leafpool mewed.

Jaypaw thought for a moment. "Sometimes I dream about when I was very small, traveling through snow," he confessed. "Is that right? That wasn't the Great Journey, was it?"

Leafpool felt her fur bristle with tension as she stared at her son. _**Just how much does he remember about the first few days of his life?**_** Choosing her words carefully, to avoid giving away her secret, she answered him. "No. The Great Journey was long before you were born. But your… your mother did make a long journey through the snow with you when you were very small. You were born outside the hollow, and she had to wait until you were all strong enough to travel."**

As she thought about everything that had happened at the Moonpool, Leafpool began to wonder if Jaypaw was destined to be a medicine cat. She had never heard of any other cat who could see into another's dreams. Jaypaw must have sensed her thoughts, because he mewed "What's wrong?"

Leafpool met his eyes. "I think that you were destined to be a medicine cat," she meowed softly.

Jaypaw glared at her, his blue eyes flashing. "Don't be silly." he retorted. "I'm going to be a warrior!"

Leafpool stepped closer to him. "But you entered my dream." Jaypaw pulled away from her. "You think I want to be stuck in camp, worrying over kits and elders?"

Leafpool bristled. Did he really think that was all there was to being a medicine cat? "There's more to it than that." she hissed.

Jaypaw stalked past her. "If there is," he snapped as he passed, "Let it be some other cat's destiny. I want to be out in the forest, hunting and fighting for my Clan. You're just like Brightheart! Always treating me differently because I'm blind."

He started to run. "I don't care about having stupid dreams!" he called over his shoulder. "I'm going to be a warrior. Besides, you've already got Hollypaw, remember? You can't have _**two**_** apprentices!" With that, he disappeared into the darkness.**

Leafpool ran after him, her mind buzzing. Jaypaw was right; she couldn't have two apprentices at the same time. But perhaps an exception could be made, if Jaypaw truly had been destined to be a medicine cat. Leafpool remembered the excited look on Hollypaw's face when she had been combat training with Cinderpaw. Perhaps Hollypaw would decide that the life of a medicine cat wasn't what she wanted, and Leafpool would be free to take Jaypaw on.

She started on her way back to camp. She didn't see Jaypaw at all, although his scent was strong and fresh along the trail. It looked as if he had made it back on his own with no trouble. Nevertheless, she was relieved to find him curled up in the apprentice den when she returned. She was exhausted after the long journey, and wanted nothing more than to curl up in her own nest. But first she had to tell Firestar what StarClan had said.

She had made up her mind on the way home that she would tell Firestar that she thought they were hinting at Brambleclaw being the right choice, but that Firestar had to make his own decision. When she reached her father's den, she stuck her head in. Firestar got up as soon as he saw Leafpool, leaving Sandstorm to finish the magpie they had been sharing. "Did you speak with StarClan?" the flame-colored leader meowed anxiously.

Leafpool nodded. "Yes. They told me that it's up to you to decide. Tallstar said that you should choose the cat who knows the Clan best, and Bluestar said you need to choose with your head rather than your heart."

"Do you have any thoughts on who I should choose?" Firestar mewed.

Leafpool hesitated for a moment, and then spoke. "I think both Bluestar and Tallstar were hinting that Brambleclaw was the right choice." Firestar nodded, and Leafpool added quickly, "But you shouldn't make your choice based on my opinion. I'm not positive that this is what they meant."

Firestar thought for a moment, and then replied. "Thank you, Leafpool. I think I'll leave Brambleclaw as deputy. Graystripe is older and more experienced, but he is a stranger to our new territory. At the moment, Brambleclaw knows the Clan best, and I think he's the best choice. I'll announce my decision tomorrow morning. Now, you should get some sleep, you look exhausted."

**The next morning, after Firestar had announced that Brambleclaw would remain ThunderClan's deputy, Leafpool checked her herb stores. She was running low on tansy, and although leaf-bare was nearly over, a cold wind blew through the forest, threatening the Clan with whitecough.**

She turned to Hollypaw, who had just settled down to eat the mouse she had chosen for breakfast. "Hollypaw, when you finish eating, I'd like you to go to the old Thunderpath, and bring back some tansy for me. We shouldn't need it, but it's always good to keep it on-paw in case this cold weather brings whitecough."

Hollypaw nodded, swallowing the chunk of mouse she had just bitten off. "Sure. Do you want me to go alone?" she mewed.

Leafpool shook her head. "Brambleclaw's organizing a patrol. I think he's going that way, why don't you see if you can join them?" Hollypaw nodded excitedly, and gulped down the last few mouthfuls of her breakfast. As soon as she finished, she got to her paws and tore out the medicine den. Leafpool watched as Hollypaw met Brambleclaw.

The two cats spoke for a moment, and then Hollypaw fell into line with the patrol, alongside Lionpaw and Jaypaw. Hollypaw looked pleased to be with them; this would be the first time the three young cats had all been out together since the fox-hunting disaster.

Leafpool watched as Hollypaw positioned herself one step ahead of the others, and Lionpaw stayed close enough to Jaypaw so that the very ends of their fur brushed together. A few heartbeats later, Brambleclaw signaled the group to follow him, and they disappeared into the forest.

**Quite some time passed, and Leafpool was beginning to worry. Had something happened to the patrol? Suddenly, a terrified yowl sounded from outside the camp. "Help!"**

Leafpool recognized the voice immediately. It was Lionpaw! Squirrelflight, who had been lying in the sun outside the warriors' den, leapt to her paws and ran out of the camp, ready to defend her son.

A few heartbeats later, Lionpaw darted through the bramble tunnel, panting. "ShadowClan have invaded!" he yowled. Leafpool watched as Firestar and several other warriors got up, ready to join the fight. Lionpaw sat near the bramble tunnel, shaking with fear and exhaustion. Firestar looked down at the young cat. "Are you fit to fight?" the flame-colored leader mewed.

Lionpaw nodded, and got to his paws. As the patrol got ready to leave, Squirrelflight came back through the tunnel. She had a cut on her ear, but she looked pleased with herself. "Well, that's one ShadowClan warrior who won't be bothering us. I don't think he's in any fit state to fight again today."

Firestar nodded, and told Squirrelflight that she was to stay behind and defend the camp. The ginger she-cat nodded, and Firestar turned and darted through the tunnel. Leafpool padded toward her sister. "Are you OK?" she mewed.

Squirrelflight turned to look at her. "I'm fine. You should see the ShadowClan cat. He's covered with bites and scratches! When I left him, he was running as fast as he could back to the ShadowClan camp. I don't think he'll be messing with any ThunderClan cats in the near future."

Leafpool purred with amusement. "Did Lionpaw say anything about Hollypaw and Jaypaw?" she mewed, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

Squirrelflight shook her head. "I didn't get a chance to ask him." Catching the fearful look on Leafpool's face, she added quickly, "I'm sure they're fine, though. Cloudtail tells me that Hollypaw is a great fighter, after watching her in the training hollow with Cinderpaw. And Jaypaw is more than capable."

Leafpool stared at the camp entrance, hoping the patrols would return soon. She nodded to show Squirrelflight that she had heard her. Finally, she got tired of watching and left the camp to find the patrol herself.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she caught Hollypaw's scent on the wind, mingled with the scent of fresh wounds. She met her Clanmates about halfway back to the ThunderClan camp. To her relief, both Hollypaw and Jaypaw seemed to be unhurt. She called to Hollypaw. "Hollypaw! Are there any serious injuries?"

Hollypaw hesitated. "I don't know... I think Stormfur has a scratch..."

Leafpool let out an exasperated sigh. She was relieved that Hollypaw hadn't been hurt, but surely she would have checked her Clanmates for injuries? "Didn't you check?" she meowed sharply.

Hollypaw shrugged. "Everyone can still walk..." she mewed.

Leafpool shook her head. _**I can see that, Hollypaw**_**. "What about the tansy? Did you find any?"**

Hollypaw nodded. "Oh, yes."

Leafpool looked around, pleased that at least something had gone right. "Where is it?" she mewed.

Hollypaw looked away. "Well, we were going to collect it on our way back from hunting, but then Birchfall arrived and told us that ShadowClan had moved the border, so Brambleclaw ordered us to-"

Leafpool interrupted. "It's all right. I'm proud that you fought alongside your Clanmates. But keep an eye out for anything useful on your way back. There are going to be a lot of bites and scratches to treat when we get home, and we'll need all the herbs we can find. You go on ahead, I'm going to check on the others."

Hollypaw nodded, and bounded away, with Jaypaw and Lionpaw right beside her. Leafpool padded through the group of cats, checking for serious wounds. Nearly every cat had minor bites and scratches, but Stormfur had a nasty gash on his shoulder. When she reached the end of the line, Leafpool turned around and followed her Clanmates home, stopping every so often to pick up a useful herb.

When she arrived back at camp, her jaws full of marigold leaves, she saw that Hollypaw had gathered horsetail. _**Good**_**, she thought. **_**We'll need that to keep away any infections**_**. She padded up to the group of cats that had gathered outside her den. Hollypaw stood up, looking ready to help.**

Leafpool turned to her apprentice. "Hollypaw, I'd like you to take care of everyone who doesn't have serious wounds. All you need to do is chew up the horsetail, and then rub the juice into the wounds. I'll see to Stormfur, his shoulder looks bad." Hollypaw nodded, but Leafpool thought she saw a look of revulsion in the young cat's eyes.

Pushing it out of her mind, she began to chew the marigold leaves she had gathered into a pulp and rub it into Stormfur's wound. The gray warrior flinched as the juice stung, but he held still. When she finished with Stormfur, Leafpool moved on to the cats waiting for Hollypaw.

As she pressed horsetail pulp into a scratch on Spiderleg's flank, Leafpool's eyes drifted across the clearing to Jaypaw. The young gray tom had been extremely quiet since he had returned from the battle against ShadowClan. Leafpool wondered if he'd realized that being a warrior wasn't the right path for him. Perhaps now would be a good time to try and convince him to train as a medicine cat. But if Jaypaw agreed, what would become of Hollypaw's training?  


**Leafpool was awoken early the morning after the fight with ShadowClan by a rustling at the entrance to her den. Ferncloud was standing there, with Icekit next to her. The white kit coughed as Leafpool padded up to them. "Hi, Ferncloud, Icekit. What's the matter?" she mewed.**

Ferncloud licked Icekit's ears, and then looked up at Leafpool. "Icekit's been coughing all morning, and the cold weather seems to have given her a sore throat. Is there anything you could give her?" the gray flecked queen mewed, her voice filled with concern.

Leafpool nodded. "I think she'll be all right. That cough doesn't sound serious, and her throat is probably just sore from coughing. Why don't you two head back to the nursery, and I'll bring some honey later, that should soothe her throat."

Ferncloud nodded gratefully, and then herded Icekit out of the medicine den. Leafpool had just begun to smear honey on a leaf for Icekit when Longtail and Mousefur came in. Longtail sniffed the air, and then mewed "Is that honey? I was just coming to ask you for some. My throat's a bit sore-" Mousefur interrupted him. "Your throat wouldn't be sore if you didn't snore so much!"

Purring with amusement, Leafpool pushed the leaf she had been preparing for Icekit toward him. "Here you go. There's enough there for you as well, Mousefur, if you need it." Longtail picked up the leaf in his jaws, mewed a muffled "Thank you!" to Leafpool, and then started back toward the elder's den with Mousefur right behind him. Leafpool pulled out another leaf and turned her back to the den entrance, reaching for the honey again.

But before she could get it, the brambles rustled again, and Hollypaw's scent filled the den. Leafpool didn't turn around, but began to tell her apprentice what was going on. "I hope this freezing weather ends soon. Longtail and Icekit both have sore throats. I already gave Longtail some honey, but do you think you could take this to the nursery as soon as I'm done with it?"

Hollypaw didn't answer, but Leafpool could hear the young cat scuffling her paws against the ground. Worried, Leafpool turned around. Hollypaw was looking at her paws, a look of sadness on her face. "What's wrong?" Leafpool mewed gently. Then she added jokingly, "You look like you've just lost our supply of poppy seeds."

Hollypaw looked away, and Leafpool got to her paws. "You _**haven't**_** lost the poppy seeds, have you?" she mewed as she approached her daughter.**

Hollypaw shook her head, still staring at the ground. "No, the poppy seeds are fine. But I have something really important to tell you..." She looked up and met Leafpool's eye. "I don't think I can be a medicine cat anymore."

Leafpool blinked. "Why not?" she mewed, tipping her head to one side. She wasn't surprised by Hollypaw's announcement, but she felt as if she had let her daughter down. Had she been so caught up in convincing Jaypaw to become a medicine cat that she had neglected the apprentice she already had?

Hollypaw took a deep breath, and launched into an explanation. "I have to choose my destiny based on my strengths. I'm just no good at being a medicine cat." She stared at Leafpool, her green eyes shining. "You must know that."

"You are clever and hardworking, Hollypaw. You can learn…" Leafpool began, shaking her head.

But Hollypaw's mind seemed to be made up. "But it doesn't feel right." she mewed. She looked away, and whispered, "Can you understand?"

"You feel like a fish swimming upstream?" Leafpool suggested.

Hollypaw nodded. "Exactly. I'm not getting anywhere. But if I change direction and swim with the current, I'll swim so much faster."

"So you want to train as a warrior instead?" Leafpool mewed softly. Hollypaw's eyes flashed with certainty. "I think it will be better for the Clan if I do."

Leafpool padded toward her daughter and licked the top of her head comfortingly, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. "I feel as though I've let you down," she whispered.

Hollypaw shook her head. "No! You've been patient and kind. It's just… not right for me."

Leafpool ran her tail down Hollypaw's back. "You would have been a good medicine cat." she mewed. 'But I can see that you want to be the best at whatever you do."

Hollypaw nodded, and replied, "I have to be, for the sake of my Clan."

Leafpool stepped forward and pressed her muzzle against Hollypaw's cheek. "You'll make a wonderful warrior, Hollypaw," she purred. "You have a warrior's spirit. I've seen you being noble and brave, and now I see you sacrificing your ambition for the good of the Clan." She stared at her daughter, her eyes shining with pride. "I couldn't be more proud of you."

Hollypaw got to her paws and started to leave. "I should go and tell Firestar so he can find me a new mentor."

"There's no rush. You might want to think about it some more." Leafpool mewed, although she was certain that Hollypaw had made up her mind.

The black apprentice shook her head. "I've thought about it a lot. I want to sort everything out as soon as I can."

Leafpool got to her paws. "I'll come with you." she meowed. Hollypaw nodded gratefully, and they started across the frosty clearing toward Firestar's den. When Hollypaw reached the ledge, she poked her nose in and, her voice shaking nervously, mewed "Firestar?"

The ThunderClan leader called back to her, sounding as if she'd woken him up. "Come in." Hollypaw padded in, and Leafpool followed her. As they approached, Firestar drew himself into a sitting position. "I heard Longtail had a sore throat. Is he okay?"

Leafpool nodded. "It's not whitecough. Mousefur insists it's because of his snoring."

Firestar nodded, his green eyes twinkling with amusement. "That's great news." He turned to Hollypaw. "What's wrong, Hollypaw? You look worried."

The young black cat shifted her weight from paw to paw. "I want to be a warrior apprentice." she mewed, so softly that Leafpool could barely hear her.

Firestar tipped his head. "I'm sorry, Hollypaw. I didn't catch that."

Hollypaw took a deep breath, and tried again, louder this time. " I want… I want to be a warrior apprentice. I just don't think I'm cut out to be a medicine cat."

Firestar narrowed his eyes at her. "And you think you'd make a better warrior?" he meowed.

Hollypaw nodded vigorously. "I know I would!"

Firestar turned to Leafpool. "What do you think?" he mewed.

Leafpool stepped toward Hollypaw and began stroking the young cat's flank with her tail. "I believe that this is what she really wants. She's worked hard at her duties, and I've loved training her, but she feels that her strengths lie elsewhere. If this is what she believes, then she will make a better warrior." she meowed.

Hollypaw stared at Firestar, her eyes flashing hopefully. "I'll remember everything Leafpool's taught me," she promised. "It might be useful one day."

Firestar met Hollypaw's eyes and nodded. "Very well. Since Leafpool agrees, you can train as a warrior. I'll find you a mentor as soon as I can."

Hollypaw nodded gratefully, and got to her paws to leave. As she headed down the rocky ledge, Firestar turned to Leafpool. "Are you sure this is what's best for her?" he asked.

Leafpool nodded. "I don't think she's ever been happy as a medicine cat. When you compare her reaction to herb collecting and treating patients to when she's hunting or fighting, it's clear that she enjoys the warrior duties far more than she does the medicine cat duties."

As she finished talking, a voice sounded outside Firestar's den. "Firestar? It's me again." Firestar turned, and seeing who was outside, mewed, "Back already? Come on in."

Hollypaw came padding in, with Jaypaw close behind her. With a jolt of alarm, Leafpool saw that Jaypaw's fur was full of leaves and twigs, and it looked as if he hadn't slept at all last night. He padded up to Firestar, stumbling as he went. He cast a sorrowful glance at Hollypaw, and then fixed his sightless gaze on the ThunderClan leader before opening his mouth to speak.

"I need to train to be a medicine cat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Leafpool stared at Jaypaw in surprise. She had just been thinking about how to convince her son to take Hollypaw's place as a medicine cat apprentice. **_**He's always been so adamant about being a warrior… What made him change his mind?**_** Then a thought hit her. **_**Had he and Hollypaw planned this?**_****

Firestar seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he looked at Hollypaw and asked, "Did you know anything about this?"

Hollypaw shook her head indignantly. "No!" she meowed. Jaypaw looked over his shoulder at his sister, his blue eyes filled with anxiety. "Hollypaw, I'm really sorry," he mewed. Leafpool padded over to him, and brushed her muzzle against his ears. "It's all right. Hollypaw has decided that she wants to train as a warrior apprentice instead."

Firestar's gaze traveled from Jaypaw to Leafpool. "What do you think?" he meowed. "Are you ready to take on another apprentice so soon?"

Leafpool nodded. "I would be honored to be Jaypaw's mentor. I think ThunderClan would be lucky to have him as its medicine cat."

Firestar looked hesitant. "What about his blindness?"

Hollypaw stood up. "Jaypaw knows the herbs far better than I do." she meowed, sounding defensive.

Leafpool nodded. "She's right. His sense of smell is incredible. He can already tell an infected wound from a clean one a tail-length away."

Jaypaw sat with his tail curled around his paws. "I'll try as hard as I can," he murmured. "Leafpool will soon see whether I can manage or not."

Firestar stared at him for a moment, and then nodded, looking dazed. "Very well. Leafpool will be your new mentor." Jaypaw dipped his head respectfully, and Firestar went on. "But first, we must tell Brightheart."

Jaypaw gulped. Leafpool could tell he had been hoping to avoid this conversation with his former mentor. "She'll be hurt…" he mewed.

Hollypaw stepped up to Firestar. "Maybe Brightheart could be my new mentor," she suggested.

Firestar shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hollypaw. Brightheart's skills were perfect for training Jaypaw, but not for you." Seeing the pained look on Jaypaw's face, he added, "Don't worry. She'll be a mentor again very soon."

Jaypaw looked down at his paws. "But what if she doesn't understand my decision?" he mewed.

"It's up to you to _**make**_** her understand," Firestar answered. I may be able to tell my Clanmates what to do, but I can't tell them how to feel."**

Jaypaw didn't look up. "I'll make sure she knows that my decision has nothing to do with her," he promised. "This is something I _**have**_** to do." Leafpool noticed that his voice sounded flat, as if this wasn't his choice at all. Had she been too pushy with her suggestions that Jaypaw become her apprentice?**

She glanced at Hollypaw, and then at Jaypaw, hoping that Hollypaw would get the hint that Leafpool wanted a private word with Jaypaw. Hollypaw dipped her head. "Shall I fetch Brightheart?" the black apprentice meowed.

Firestar nodded. "Yes, please."

"She's in the warriors' den." Jaypaw called to his sister as she turned to leave.

As soon as Hollypaw had disappeared, Leafpool turned to Jaypaw. "Jaypaw, are you sure you want to do this? No one is forcing you."

Firestar padded up beside her. "She's right, Jaypaw. Are you sure you don't want to think about this a bit more?"

Jaypaw shook his head. "I've _**got**_** to be a medicine cat." As he finished speaking, Brightheart poked her nose into Firestar's den. "Hollypaw said you wanted to see me?" she meowed.**

Firestar nodded. "Come on in, Brightheart. Jaypaw has something he'd like to tell you."

Brightheart padded in and fixed her good eye on Jaypaw. "What is it?" she mewed.

Jaypaw just stared at her, unable to get the words out. After a few heartbeats, Leafpool bumped him. "Go on, Jaypaw."

Jaypaw took a deep breath, and began. "I can't be your apprentice anymore, Brightheart. I've got to be a medicine cat-"

Brightheart interrupted him, her good eye flashing with hurt. "What? But… what about Hollypaw? There can't be two medicine cat apprentices in the same Clan."

Jaypaw shook his head. "Hollypaw has decided to become a warrior. I'm really sorry, Brightheart… I just wanted you to know that my decision has nothing to do with you. You've been a great mentor, and you taught me a lot. But I think being a medicine cat is my destiny. Can you understand?"

Brightheart looked upset, but her voice was steady as she answered. "I understand, Jaypaw. I'm sorry I couldn't have made you happier when you were my apprentice." She padded forward and bumped her muzzle against Jaypaw's. "I think you'll make a wonderful medicine cat."

Firestar spoke up. "I'm truly sorry about this, Brightheart. But don't worry. You'll have another apprentice soon. Foxkit and Icekit will be ready for mentors in a few moons, and you'll be my first choice to train one of them."

Brightheart nodded respectfully, and then turned to leave. When her ginger-and-white pelt had disappeared from view, Firestar turned to Leafpool. "Why don't you and Jaypaw head back to the medicine den? You should start showing him the herbs. There will be a meeting later, to announce Jaypaw and Hollypaw's new mentors."

Leafpool nodded, and placed her tail-tip on Jaypaw's flank to guide him out of Firestar's den.

**Later that night, Leafpool heard Firestar call the Clan to gather under the Highledge. "Come on, Jaypaw." she mewed. The gray tabby tom nodded, and the two cats padded toward the Highledge.**

As they joined the group, Firestar nodded. "Cats of ThunderClan, I have called this meeting to inform you that two of our apprentices have changed paths. Hollypaw, who, as you know, was Leafpool's apprentice, has chosen to become a warrior rather than a medicine cat. Her new mentor is Brackenfur, and I am confident that he will pass all of his skill on to Hollypaw."

The group of cats yowled their approval, leaving both Hollypaw and Brackenfur looking embarrassed. When the yowling died down, Firestar continued. "And Jaypaw, formerly mentored by Brightheart, has chosen to follow the path of a medicine cat. He has taken Hollypaw's place as Leafpool's apprentice. Despite his blindness, both Leafpool and I are confident that Jaypaw will be an excellent medicine cat."

The yowls of approval filled the hollow again. As they died down, Leafpool turned to Jaypaw. "We should get some sleep, we'll have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Jaypaw nodded, and they padded back to the medicine den together.

**Leafpool spent the next few days teaching Jaypaw all the herbs she used, and what they were best for. The young cat was a fast learner, and it wasn't long until he recognized each herb by scent.**

But to Leafpool's dismay, none of her Clanmates seemed to be thrilled with her new apprentice. It seemed like he did nothing but complain about his duties. He hadn't told Leafpool why he had made the sudden decision to become her apprentice, but he was still acting like he hadn't had any choice in the matter…

One morning, a quarter moon after Jaypaw had become her apprentice, Longtail met Leafpool at the freshkill pile. "Leafpool! I've been wanting to talk to you. Mousefur had me awake all night. She won't stop coughing. Could you come and check on her?" The pale tabby elder's voice was filled with worry for his denmate.

Leafpool nodded. "I'll send Jaypaw as soon as he finishes with his breakfast." Longtail dipped his head gratefully, but as he padded away, Leafpool thought she heard him mutter something about "Why Jaypaw?" She pushed the comment out of her mind as she padded back to her den, her mouth filled with a thrush and a large mouse.

As she entered the den, Jaypaw came up to her. "Is one of those for me?" he mewed.

"Yes," Leafpool replied, dropping the thrush at his paws. He picked it up and dragged it to his nest, where he began to eat as if he were starving.

When he had eaten the last bit of his thrush, Leafpool turned to him. "Jaypaw, I need you to take some coltsfoot to the elders' den for Mousefur. Longtail said she kept him awake all night, coughing. "

Jaypaw hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. "The coltsfoot will help her breathe, right?"

Leafpool nodded, pleased that her son had remembered what coltsfoot was used for. "Yes. Then I need you to put a new poultice on Stormfur's shoulder. I've told him to rest, but he won't listen, and the poultices keep coming off".

Jaypaw nodded again, and pushed himself to his paws. He padded to the back of the den, found the coltsfoot, and headed for the elders' den. Leafpool gulped down the last of her mouse, and padded toward the back of her den to fetch some honey. Icekit and Foxkit were both coughing, and she had been taking them honey every day. When she finished spreading it on a leaf, she picked it up and carried it to the nursery.

When she finished with the two kits, she started back toward her den. Hollypaw had brought some tansy for the herb stores, and it needed to be torn up and sorted. As she crossed the clearing, she caught sight of Jaypaw emerging from the elders' den. "How's Mousefur's throat?" she called as she padded up to him.

"It feels fine." Jaypaw mewed curtly. Then he added, under his breath, "Although it'd be much easier to tell if she would stop complaining long enough for me to feel it properly."

Leafpool glared at him, her fur bristling with annoyance. "If you can't be polite to your Clanmates, you might as well come back to the medicine den and help me tear up the tansy that Hollypaw was kind enough to bring us."

Jaypaw flicked his tail angrily, but he stalked toward the medicine den without complaint. Leafpool wanted to lecture him about being rude, but she didn't want to do it here in the middle of the clearing where all their Clanmates would hear.

When she reached her den, she shouldered Jaypaw inside and whipped around to face him. "You drift around the camp like a little dark cloud looking for someone to rain on!" she snapped.

Jaypaw glared back at her, his sightless blue eyes flashing angrily. "I'm bored!" he meowed loudly.

Leafpool let out a sigh of exasperation. Once again, Jaypaw was acting like he had been forced into being a medicine cat. "Jaypaw, the way you act, any cat would think I forced you into being my apprentice."

Jaypaw stared back at her. "You didn't force me," he meowed, lashing his tail. "But it's what you wanted all along, isn't it? Are you happy now?"

Leafpool glared back at him. "Do I _**sound**_** happy?" she hissed.**

Jaypaw stalked away from her, and flopped down into his nest. "It's all right for you!" he snapped. "You've always wanted to be a medicine cat!"

Leafpool looked at him. "And you don't?" she meowed, her voice softening.

Jaypaw covered his head with his paws. "It's my destiny," he muttered. "Wanting doesn't seem to come into it."

Leafpool stared down at him. She couldn't understand why he was acting as if this had been forced onto him. Nothing could force a cat to do something they didn't want to do. "Deal with it, then," she snarled.

Jaypaw shoved himself out of his nest and padded toward the pile of tansy that Hollypaw had gathered. He began to grab at the leaves and rip them from their stems, leaving long pieces of the stalks still attached. Her fur still prickling with irritation, Leafpool padded over to join him. She sat down next to the pile of leaves Jaypaw had already torn off, and began to bite off the trailing pieces of stalk.

As she watched Jaypaw, she saw a flicker of guilt in his eyes, and immediately regretted yowling at him. It was clear that he was unhappy with being a medicine cat, and that he thought it was something he was required to do. Judging by the look in his eyes, she had just made him feel worse.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name just outside the den. A few heartbeats later, Stormfur pushed his way through the bramble screen, bringing with him the sour smell of infected scratches. Jaypaw had evidently forgotten to treat the gray warrior's wounds. Leafpool rounded on her apprentice. How could he be so careless? "Didn't you treat Stormfur's scratch?" she demanded.

Jaypaw looked up at her, his eyes flashing. "You told me to come back here!"

Leafpool paused. He was right; she had instructed him to go back to the medicine den. "I'm sorry," she mewed. "I'll do it. You should get some rest. Tonight's the half-moon, we'll be traveling to the Moonpool to meet the other medicine cats."

**Around sunhigh, Leafpool padded into her den. She found Jaypaw sleeping in his nest, and she prodded him with her forepaw. "Jaypaw? Wake up. It's time to go." she mewed gently. Jaypaw's eyes blinked open. "I'll be right there," he mumbled, and curled himself into a tight ball.**

Leafpool sighed, and pushed her nose under Jaypaw's nest, tipping it over and sending him rolling. When he managed to get himself upright again, he whipped around, sending bits of moss flying from his pelt. "What did you do that for?" he hissed furiously, his blue eyes flashing.

Leafpool let out a mrow of laughter. "I'm sorry. You wouldn't get up, and we really need to get going if we want to get to the Moonpool on time." Jaypaw just glared at her as he pushed himself up and stormed out of the den. Leafpool sat down next to his nest and quickly straightened it before padding after him.

As she pushed through the brambles, she spotted Jaypaw sitting near the camp entrance, waiting for her. On her way across the hollow, she caught sight of Brightheart washing herself in the shade of the Halfrock. As Leafpool got closer to Jaypaw, she saw that he was staring at his former mentor.

"Staring at her isn't going make her forgive you," Leafpool mewed softly.

Jaypaw turned around. "But she won't listen to me whenever I try to talk to her," he mewed, his voice filled with sorrow. "She just changes the subject or finds an excuse to go somewhere else." He turned his sightless gaze back to Brightheart.

"She'll listen when she's ready." Leafpool mewed, trying to comfort Jaypaw. "She's had to fight hard to prove to her Clanmates that she's just as good as them, and this must seem like a battle she's lost."

Jaypaw dipped his head. "I never meant to hurt her," he murmured.

Leafpool nodded. "Of course you didn't." she mewed comfortingly. "But it takes some cats longer to see past their weaknesses clearly enough to appreciate their strengths. And until they do, they feel every hurt like a tongue on raw flesh."

She looked up at the sky. It was getting late, and she and Jaypaw would be the last to arrive at the Moonpool if they lingered in camp any longer. "Come on," she meowed to Jaypaw, starting toward the thorn tunnel. 

**Soon, they reached the spot near the WindClan border where the medicine cats gathered before starting on their way to the Moonpool. Leafpool sniffed the air, and caught the familiar scents of Mothwing, Willowpaw, and Littlecloud. "Hi, everyone!" she called as she bounded toward them, eager to hear what had been going on in the other Clans.**

Mothwing padded up to her, purring. "Hello!" she mewed back. Leafpool dipped her head to Willowpaw, and then turned back to Mothwing. "Is the frost this bad in RiverClan territory?"

Mothwing shook her head. "We seem sheltered from the worst of it, but the cold had driven the elders into their den. They're complaining of aching bones."

Leafpool nodded. "Do you have enough poppy seeds? We'd be more than willing to share if you need them."

Mothwing nodded. "We've got plenty, but thank you for the offer."

Leafpool turned to Littlecloud. "Hi, Littlecloud. Is all well with you and your Clan?"

Littlecloud nodded. "It is," he mewed, and then added, "Are your Clanmates recovering?" His eyes shone with regret at the mention of the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

Leafpool twitched her tail tip. "One wound is still unhealed. And yours?" she meowed.

"Oakfur is still limping." Littlecloud replied.

Leafpool dipped her head. "Have you tried wrapping his paw with comfrey each night while he sleeps?"

Littlecloud shook his head. "I've run out of comfrey," he admitted.

Leafpool stared at him. "What? You should have come to us!" she mewed in disbelief.

Littlecloud shook his head again. "I wanted to. Blackstar wouldn't let me."

Leafpool blinked. How could Blackstar be mousebrained enough to let one of his warriors be in pain when all it would take to get the herbs he needed would be a simple visit to another Clan's medicine cat? "I'll leave some at the border tomorrow morning," she promised Littlecloud.

A hiss from Jaypaw caused her to whirl around. The young gray tom was glaring at Willowpaw. "Didn't you know?" he hissed. "Hollypaw found being a medicine cat so boring that she let her poor useless brother do it instead." Willowpaw flinched, and Leafpool let out an exasperated sigh.

"I see you're getting to know my new apprentice," she meowed. The gathered medicine cats all turned to look at the young cat. "Everyone, this is Jaypaw." Leafpool announced. Mothwing dipped her head in greeting. "Hi, Jaypaw."

Littlecloud padded up to the young cat. "How are you enjoying being Leafpool's apprentice?" the ShadowClan cat meowed. Leafpool tensed. _**Will he tell them how unhappy he is with his new duties?**_** To her relief, Jaypaw didn't make any complaints, but simply replied, "It's great."**

Leafpool padded up to stand next to Jaypaw. "He's a fast learner," she mewed, her voice filled with pride. "He knows all the herbs already." Littlecloud blinked, looking rather impressed. "Really?" he meowed.

Before Leafpool could reply, she caught a new scent on the wind. Barkface had arrived. Littlecloud called a greeting to the WindClan cat as he approached. "Hello, Barkface. Where's Kestrelpaw?"

Barkface sat down next to the RiverClan cats, panting. It looked as if he had run all the way from the WindClan camp to meet them on time. "Kestrelpaw has come down with whitecough," he meowed.

Leafpool padded closer to him, eager to find out more. If whitecough was in WindClan, it could easily find its way into ThunderClan. She would have to check her stores of catmint when she returned to camp. "He's not too sick, I hope?" she meowed.

Barkface shook his head. "He's young and strong. He'll be fine. But I'm making sure he doesn't spread it around. With prey scarce and bellies empty, the Clans are all vulnerable to illness."

Mothwing meowed in agreement, and Littlecloud looked up at the sky. "The moon is rising," he observed. Leafpool nodded. " We'd better hurry if we want to catch it at the Moonpool."

The others got to their paws and started along the trail. Mothwing turned and called to Willowpaw. "Willowpaw, walk with Jaypaw. I'm sure he'll have plenty of questions about the Moonpool." Willowpaw obliged, but she seemed eager to keep her distance from Jaypaw.

Mothwing padded next to Leafpool. "Hollypaw's changed her mind about being a medicine cat?" the golden tabby RiverClan cat mewed.

Leafpool nodded. "Yes. She thinks that she is better suited for being a warrior, and I agree. She seems much happier with her new mentor than she ever was in the medicine den."

Mothwing dipped her head. "Well, that's great. I'm glad Hollypaw's happy," she mewed. She glanced around, and then added softly, "And you must be enjoying training your son. But hasn't it been hard, mentoring a blind apprentice?"

Leafpool shook her head. "Not really. Like I said earlier, Jaypaw is a fast learner, and his other senses more than make up for his lack of sight."

Glancing at Jaypaw, Leafpool spotted a rabbit hole directly in front of him. A few more steps and he would fall into it. She was about to call out a warning to him when Willowpaw lunged forward and grabbed Jaypaw by the scruff of his neck, dragging him away from the hole. Jaypaw jerked away, and rounded on Willowpaw. With his claws unsheathed, he lunged onto her back.

Leafpool darted toward the two apprentices. "Jaypaw! What are you doing?" she yowled angrily.

Willowpaw was fighting desperately to break free from Jaypaw's grip. "He almost fell down a rabbit hole!" the RiverClan apprentice wailed. "I was just trying to help him!"

At that, Jaypaw let go, looking ashamed and leaving Willowpaw lying on the ground. "I didn't know what you were doing!" he snapped.

Leafpool glared at him. "Apologize to Willowpaw at once," she ordered.

Jaypaw glared at her defiantly. "But I knew the hole was there! I didn't need help!"

"That's no excuse," Leafpool hissed. "Apologize!"

Jaypaw looked as if he wanted to argue some more, but he turned toward Willowpaw, dipped his head, and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Willowpaw glared at him. "That's OK," she growled. "Next time, I hope you fall in!" She got to her paws and stalked past him, flicking her tail angrily.

With a final glare at her son, Leafpool stalked back to the group of medicine cats and they continued on their way. As they walked, they gossiped. "The late frost had damaged a lot of new leaves," Barkface meowed.

Littlecloud nodded in agreement. "I know. I was looking forward to restocking, but it will be at least another moon before the plants recover."

"There are a couple of sheltered spots in RiverClan territory where the herbs have escaped damage," Mothwing meowed. "If there's anything you need right away, feel free to ask. Willowpaw and I should be able to share without cutting ourselves short."

The conversation was interrupted by a squeak of fear from Jaypaw. The young tom's paws had slipped out from under him and he began to slide down the slope. Willowpaw lunged for him again, but stopped midway, clearly not wanting to be attacked again. She stood still and watched as Jaypaw slithered down the slope on his side, struggling to get to his paws. Finally, he managed to get himself under control and catch up with the others.

When they reached the Moonpool, Leafpool looked up at the sky. "StarClan!" she called. "I bring you Jaypaw, my apprentice, and pray you accept him as you once accepted me." Then she padded back over to Jaypaw and lay down, touching her nose to the water.

**When she opened her eyes, she was face-to-face with Yellowfang. The former ThunderClan medicine cat nodded to Leafpool. "Hello, Leafpool. It's good to see you again."**

Leafpool nodded back. "The same to you, Yellowfang. Do you have any signs or warnings for me?" Yellowfang shook her head. "No. But I do want to talk to you. About your apprentice."

Leafpool gulped. _**Is she going to tell me that StarClan doesn't approve of Jaypaw being my apprentice? And if they don't approve of him, is it because of his half-Clan heritage?**_** "Is there something wrong with Jaypaw being my apprentice?" she meowed quietly, trying to keep the dread out of her voice.**

"No, of course not," Yellowfang meowed. "Has Jaypaw told you why he decided to become a medicine cat?"

Leafpool shook her head. "No. I thought it was because I had pressured him, trying to convince him that he was better suited for being a medicine cat than he was for being a warrior."

Yellowfang padded to the edge of the pool. "Jaypaw has a special ability, and a special connection with StarClan." she meowed as she bent down to lap up some of the water. "He was destined to become a medicine cat."

Leafpool blinked in surprise. _**So that's why Jaypaw has been acting as if he were forced to become a medicine cat**_**, she thought, **_**and why everything had worked out so perfectly, with Hollypaw deciding to become a warrior at the exact same time that Jaypaw made the decision to follow the path of a medicine cat. StarClan had willed it!**_****

"I don't understand what you mean about a special ability." Leafpool mewed, looking up at Yellowfang. Yellowfang twitched her tail. "Do you remember me telling you, moons ago, that you faced a destiny that few other medicine cats had faced? Do you know what I meant?"

Leafpool was puzzled. She had always thought that her destiny would be having kits. As it was forbidden, it was likely that very few medicine cats had walked that path before. But could it have meant something else? Something specifically related to Jaypaw? "I… I thought you were talking about my having kits," she meowed.

Yellowfang nodded. "Partly right. It was a reference to you giving birth to a very gifted and unusual cat. I'm sure you've noticed that despite being blind, Jaypaw is able to see in his dreams?" She twitched her ears. "And you know that he has the ability to enter another cat's dreams without invitation?"

Leafpool nodded. "Yes. He's entered my dreams before, and described to me everything he saw, very clearly and accurately. Why?"

Yellowfang started to pad away. "Jaypaw has the ability to read other cats' emotions and thoughts, and to intrude on dreams, whether he is meant to be involved with the dream or not."

Leafpool leapt to her paws. "Wait, Yellowfang! I don't understand. How do Jaypaw's abilities affect my destiny?" But Yellowfang had already faded away, leaving only a faint starry outline.

**Leafpool yawned and stretched, feeling the hard stone under her body. She was back at the edge of the Moonpool with her fellow medicine cats. All around the pool, the others were beginning to stir. Leafpool got to her paws and turned toward Jaypaw. She nudged his shoulder gently to wake him. "Jaypaw? It's time to wake up."**

The young cat's eyes blinked open and he stretched out, his paws touching the water. He yawned as he pushed himself to his paws. He fixed his sightless gaze on Leafpool. "Did you dream?" he asked.

Leafpool nodded. "Yes." Remembering what Yellowfang had said, about Jaypaw's ability to read another cat's thoughts, she quickly pushed the memory of the dream out of her mind. She didn't want Jaypaw to discover her secret. She wanted to tell him personally that she was his mother, not to have him find out by reading her mind.

Jaypaw stared at her. "What did you dream about?" he mewed curiously.

Leafpool hesitated. "A medicine cat does not discuss what StarClan shares with her unless there is good reason to," she answered after a few heartbeats. Then she turned to the other medicine cats. "We should be getting home," she mewed.

Mothwing padded up to her. "Have you got something important to tell Firestar?" she mewed, her voice filled with concern.

Leafpool shook her head. "No. I just want to be back in camp before the dawn patrol leaves. Otherwise they'll waste time searching for us before they check the borders.

She turned and followed Barkface and Littlecloud to the top of the ridge, with Jaypaw close behind her. When they reached the top, Jaypaw hung back. When the RiverClan cats passed, he followed them. Leafpool could hear him chatting with Mothwing.

When the cats reached the WindClan border, they split up, meowing goodbyes to each other. Leafpool called after Littlecloud, "I'll leave those herbs for you later today." The ShadowClan cat called a "thank you" over his shoulder, and disappeared into the trees.

Leafpool turned to Jaypaw. "Come on. It's close to dawn. If we're not back soon, the patrols will be looking for us."

The gray tom padded up beside her. "Do you ever wonder what the other cats dream about?" he mewed curiously.

Leafpool turned away. "I told you, we don't discuss it unless we feel we have to for the good of our Clans," she answered.

But Jaypaw kept pressing. "But all medicine cats have dreams about StarClan, don't they?"

Leafpool stopped. It sounded as if Jaypaw knew something about Mothwing's lack of faith in StarClan. Had he intruded on the RiverClan cat's dream tonight? "Each medicine cat's relationship with StarClan is different," she replied, choosing her words carefully.

Jaypaw wasn't about to give up. "But sharing tongues with StarClan is the most important part of being a medicine cat, isn't it? Any cat could learn to heal his Clanmates, but a true medicine cat has to be able to pass on messages from StarClan."

"There's more to being a good medicine cat than interpreting signs," Leafpool meowed firmly. She started to run. "Come on. The dawn patrol will be heading off soon." Jaypaw followed her, although not at as fast a pace.

When they reached the camp, the dawn patrol was preparing to leave. Brambleclaw, who was leading the patrol, looked up at the sound of their arrival. When he saw who it was, the large tabby's amber eyes flashed with relief. "All well?" he called to Leafpool.

"Everything's fine," she told him as she padded back to her den, eager to sleep.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a blur of gray tabby fur climbing up the Highledge to Firestar's den. What on earth was Jaypaw doing? She turned and followed him to her father's den. She arrived at the top of the ledge just as Jaypaw had entered Firestar's den.

Wanting to see what her son was up to, but not wanting him to know she was listening, she hung back, pricking her ears forward to catch the conversation.

"I had a dream about StarClan," Jaypaw began. "WindClan is going to be attacked by dogs. This would be a _**great**_** opportunity to take some of WindClan's territory!"**

Leafpool gasped. _**That can't be what StarClan intended by sending Jaypaw this information!**_** Then she thought back to her conversation with Yellowfang. **_**Had this been an example of Jaypaw intruding on a dream he wasn't meant to see?**_****

"They'll be distracted at the other end of the ridge, and there won't be any patrols around to stop us!" Jaypaw was meowing. 'We can take the strip of trees, the stream… We could become stronger than the other Clans! ShadowClan would never dare invade us again."

Firestar's voice sounded from the den. "Did StarClan tell you all this?" he meowed warily. A few heartbeats later, Jaypaw replied, "About the dog attack, yes."

Sandstorm spoke up. "Are you sure this is what they meant?" she mewed gently to Jaypaw. "That we should use this dog attack against our neighboring Clans?"

"Why else would they let me hear Tallstar's warning?" the young gray tabby protested

"We will not take advantage of WindClan's troubles." Firestar meowed firmly.

Jaypaw hissed indignantly. "But surely StarClan let me share this so we could take advantage of it!" he argued. Sandstorm spoke up again. "Are you sure they didn't just want to warn us that dogs would be loose nearby?" she asked, her voice gentle.

"You weren't there!" Jaypaw snapped. "How do you know _**what**_** they meant?" With that, he whipped around and stalked out of Firestar's den. Leafpool watched as he streaked down the Highledge and through the brambles that covered the entrance to the medicine den, knocking a few strands loose. She let out a sigh as she padded after him. **_**I hate seeing him so upset,**_** she thought, **_**but I agree with Firestar. There is no reason for ThunderClan to take advantage of WindClan's troubles.**_

"**Dog attack! Dog attack!"**

Leafpool shoved herself to her paws at the sound of the frantic yowling. So Jaypaw had been right! There were dogs loose nearby, and judging by the terrified yowling, one of her Clanmates had met them. Fearing the worst, Leafpool darted out of her den. As she emerged, she saw Whitewing huddled in the center of the camp, trembling with fear.

Firestar bounded down from the Highledge, Sandstorm right behind him. He dashed up to Whitewing. "Where are the dogs?" he meowed.

Whitewing looked up. "They're not on ThunderClan territory," she panted, struggling to catch her breath.

Firestar stared at her. "Where are they, then?" he demanded.

"On WindClan territory," Whitewing gasped. "I was patrolling with Thornclaw and Cloudtail near the border, and we heard dogs barking and cats shrieking from the moor. Cloudtail and Thornclaw went to investigate, and they sent me back here to warn the rest of the Clan."

Leafpool padded up to Whitewing. "Are there any injuries?" she asked the young white warrior.

"I… I don't know," Whitewing stammered, still trembling. "We didn't actually see WindClan. W-we just heard them screaming, and the dogs…" she paused and shuddered. "They were howling for blood."

Jaypaw padded out from the medicine den. "Do you believe me now?" he mewed, flicking his tail triumphantly.

Firestar glared at him. "This isn't about you proving a point, Jaypaw. Cats might _**die**_** today." He hesitated for moment, and then added, "We must send a patrol to help WindClan."**

"Have you forgotten the last time we fought dogs?" Dustpelt meowed.

Sandstorm nodded in agreement. "We lost warriors that day."

Jaypaw turned and started to stalk away. "It's up to WindClan to look after themselves," he snarled.

Firestar turned to Brightheart. "What do you think?" he asked her gently.

Brightheart met his gaze with her good eye. "We nearly lost everything when the dogs attacked us. We can't let the same thing happen to WindClan." Her eye flashed with determination, but Leafpool could see that she was trembling.

"But if we join the fight, we risk leading the dogs to our camp!" Dustpelt argued.

Firestar turned to look at the brown tabby warrior. "They might find their way here anyway," he meowed.

Brambleclaw nodded. "WindClan's territory is too close to our own for us to ignore this."

"Exactly." Firestar meowed, staring at his warriors. "You will be risking your lives to help WindClan, but you will also be defending ThunderClan from a deadly enemy." Several of the warriors yowled in agreement.

Firestar nodded to Brambleclaw, and the large tabby tom began organizing a patrol. " Ashfur, Graystripe, you've fought dogs before. We'll need your experience. Birchfall and Spiderleg, you come too."

Lionpaw called to his father from the apprentice den. "Can I come?" he mewed eagerly.

Brambleclaw glanced at Ashfur. 'Is he ready?" Ashfur nodded, and Brambleclaw beckoned Lionpaw over with his tail. "Millie!" he called, swinging his head toward the kittypet. "You know about dogs from when you lived in Twolegplace, don't you?"

Millie nodded. "They don't scare me. And I know how easy they are to trick," she mewed.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Good. You can come with us, then. You too, Berrypaw. And Whitewing, you'd better come as well. We'll need you to show us where Cloudtail and Thornclaw went."

Hollypaw padded up to Brambleclaw. "What about me?" she asked hopefully. Leafpool held her breath, not wanting her daughter involved when she had been training as a warrior for such a short time. To her relief, Brambleclaw shook his head. "No, Hollypaw. I need you to stay behind and help Brackenfur guard the camp. Someone will need to patrol the entrance, and make sure no dogs get in if we can't stop them at the border."

Hollypaw nodded respectfully, but her green eyes were clouded with disappointment. "Yes, Brambleclaw." Brambleclaw spent a few more moments instructing the patrol, and they left camp. As the last warrior disappeared through the bramble tunnel, Leafpool turned and padded back to her den. She would need to prepare some herbs in case there were injuries.

When she reached her den, she found Jaypaw already inside, sulking in his nest. Leafpool padded up to him. "What's the matter?" she mewed. Jaypaw rolled over in his nest, but he didn't reply. Twitching her tail in agitation, Leafpool nudged him. "If you're not going to do anything else useful, you might as well help me prepare some herbs, so that we're ready to treat any injuries."

The young gray tom pushed himself to his paws without a word, and stalked to the herb stores. With a sigh, Leafpool followed him.

**A little while later, Brambleclaw's voice signaled the return of the ThunderClan patrol. Leafpool padded out of her den and began to weave herself through the crowd, checking her returning Clanmates for injuries. To her relief, no cat had much more than scratches.**

She and Jaypaw set to work treating the wounds and covering them with cobwebs. Leafpool treated Graystripe, who had a deep gash in his ear, and Jaypaw started with Lionpaw. The young golden tabby was chattering non-stop about how exciting the battle with the dogs had been. As she watched, Leafpool saw jealousy flashing in Jaypaw's eyes. It was obvious that Jaypaw still regretted giving up his warrior training, and listening to Lionpaw talking about the excitement of battle would only make him more jealous.

Finally, all the injuries had been treated, and Leafpool turned to Jaypaw. "You did very well, Jaypaw," she mewed. Jaypaw ignored her, and padded over to his nest, throwing himself down into the moss and covered his head with his paws.

Leafpool watched him, her heart filling with sadness. She knew Jaypaw would have liked to join the fight against the dogs alongside Hollypaw and Lionpaw, but didn't he understand that medicine cats were very rarely involved in battles? She wanted her son to be happy, but surely he understood that he must give things up if he intended to follow his destiny and become a medicine cat?


	6. Chapter 6

**A quarter moon had passed since the dogs had invaded WindClan, and Jaypaw's bad mood hadn't improved much. Rain was drumming down on the roof of the medicine den, and Leafpool was finishing her evening meal. Jaypaw had gone outside to eat with Lionpaw and Hollypaw in the shelter of the apprentice den.**

The brambles that covered the den entrance rustled, and Leafpool looked up from her vole. Jaypaw padded in, his pelt damp from the rain. He looked miserable, and Leafpool knew that Lionpaw must have still been meowing about chasing away the dogs. "It sounds like it's still raining," she mewed, trying to make conversation with her son.

"It's not as heavy now," he muttered.

Leafpool poked her nose out of the den. Jaypaw was right. The rain was letting up. She turned to Jaypaw. "Well, at least there may be new herbs to gather by full moon."

Jaypaw nodded unenthusiastically. "Perhaps we should look for the first leaves tomorrow," he suggested, curling up in his nest.

Leafpool padded to her own nest, happy to sleep. "Perhaps," she murmured, and then drifted off to sleep.

**When she woke the next morning, the air was icy cold. She got to her paws and padded out into the ThunderClan camp. To her dismay, a heavy layer of frost coated the ground. Any fresh herbs would have been ruined. She grabbed a small mouse from the remains of the freshkill pile, and padded back to her den.**

She gulped down the mouse in a few bites, and then went to check her herb supply. Everything was low, and some were completely gone. "We should have gathered herbs yesterday," she muttered to herself.

"Are we running low?" a sleepy voice mewed.

Leafpool whirled around. Jaypaw was sitting next to her. She had been so absorbed in her worries that she hadn't heard him wake up. "Yes," she sighed. "This is the worst time of year. There are precious few fresh herbs, and the Clan is at it's weakest after a long leaf-bare."

Jaypaw nodded. "But at least there's been more prey since the last frost," he mewed.

Leafpool nodded. "That's true, but everything will have bolted back to its burrow now." She thought of the few pieces of prey that remained on the freshkill pile. "Some of the warriors will go to their nests hungry tonight."

The frozen brambles covering the entrance crackled, and Longtail's scent filled the den. "Mousefur's wheezing," the pale tabby elder meowed.

Jaypaw turned toward Longtail. "We've already given her just about every herb," he mewed irritably. "Nothing seems to help.

Leafpool padded to the back of her den, looking to see if any of the remaining herbs would help Mousefur. "Let's try juniper berries this time," she mewed to Jaypaw. He muttered something that Leafpool didn't catch, but she ignored him and rolled a pawful of the berries toward him. "Here. Take these to her."

Jaypaw nodded, gently picked up the berries, and followed Longtail out of the medicine den. Leafpool turned back to her herbs. Several of the piles were dangerously low, including catmint. She could only hope that the cold weather wouldn't bring greencough with it.

A few moments later, the brambles crackled again and Jaypaw came crashing through. He skidded to a halt, panting. Leafpool turned around, her pelt bristling with alarm. "Jaypaw! What is it?" she meowed.

"Mousefur has greencough!" Jaypaw panted.

Leafpool leapt to her paws. "Are you sure?" she yowled.

Jaypaw nodded. "Yes. Irregular breathing, streaming eyes and nose, wheezing, fever…"

Leafpool rushed out into the hollow, hoping to find one of the warriors. With a flash of relief, she spotted Cloudtail, picking a tiny vole from the fresh-kill pile. "Cloudtail!" she yowled.

The white warrior dropped his vole and bounded toward Leafpool. "What's wrong?" he meowed.

"You must fetch catmint," Leafpool meowed, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

Surprise flashed in Cloudtail's blue eyes. "Catmint?" he asked. "Why?"

Leafpool felt her pelt prickle with uncertainty. She didn't want to panic her Clanmates, but Mousefur desperately needed the catmint. She lowered her voice. "Mousefur is ill."

Cloudtail began to knead the ground anxiously. "Where do I get it from?" he asked.

"By the old Twoleg nest." Leafpool told him.

Jaypaw padded forward. "I know what it smells like," he mewed. "I'll be able to find it." Cloudtail looked at the gray apprentice doubtfully, and Jaypaw's pelt bristled. "Medicine cats can run, you know!" he snapped. "And I'll be able to spot it quicker than you."

Leafpool nodded. "He's right," she agreed. Cloudtail shrugged. "Okay. We'll take Cinderpaw with us. She can help carry it back." He called across the clearing to his apprentice. The young gray tabby was sharing tongues with her sister Poppypaw, but she jumped up at Cloudtail's call, looking eager. "What is it?" she mewed as she padded toward her mentor and the two medicine cats.

"We have to find catmint." Jaypaw told her. "Mousefur is ill." Cinderpaw gasped, and her eyes widened. "Catmint's for greencough, isn't it?"

The others ignored her question. "Come on," Cloudtail meowed to Cinderpaw and Jaypaw. "There's no time to waste." The two apprentices padded after him, and they disappeared through the thorn barrier. 

**When Cloudtail and the apprentices returned, Leafpool saw that only Jaypaw was carrying catmint. He padded into the medicine den and set his mouthful of leaves at her paws. To Leafpool's disappointment, the bundle Jaypaw had brought was mostly stalks.**

Jaypaw looked up at her, as if he had sensed her disappointment. "I'm sorry," he mewed softly. "This is all that was left undamaged."

Leafpool rubbed her muzzle against Jaypaw's cheek. "It's better than nothing," she mewed reassuringly. She picked up the bundle of leaves and stalks and hurried toward the elders' den.

The air inside the elders' den was bitter with the stench of sickness, and Mousefur's labored breathing echoed around the honeysuckle bush that covered the den. As Leafpool came in, Longtail padded up to her, sniffing the bundle clenched in her teeth. "Is that catmint?" he asked hopefully.

Leafpool dropped the bundle in front of Mousefur and bent down. "Yes," she meowed, not looking away from the sick cat.

"There's not much," Longtail mewed doubtfully.

Leafpool sighed. "It will have to do. The frost has damaged the rest." She turned back to Mousefur. "I want you to chew this and swallow as much as you can."

Mousefur groaned, and Jaypaw darted forward. He pressed his cheek against her flank, and then looked desperately at Leafpool. He didn't say anything, but the fear flashing in his sightless eyes told Leafpool exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "She may be old, but she's strong." Jaypaw blinked, looking slightly relieved, and Leafpool nosed the catmint closer to Mousefur. "Come on. Eat a little," she urged the old she-cat.

Mousefur picked up a few of the stalks and began to chew them. As she swallowed, she turned to Jaypaw. "What a fuss you're making over me," she rasped. "Anyone would think that I was about to join StarClan." She began to purr, her body shaking with the effort. "I don't think they're ready for me yet," she continued. "And besides, if I go, who will remind Longtail to check his pelt for fleas?"

Jaypaw's whiskers twitched, and he whispered, "You'll be better in no time…" Pawsteps outside interrupted him, and Leafpool looked up at the sound of a cat calling her name. Daisy was standing outside. "Yes, Daisy?" Leafpool mewed.

Daisy's eyes flashed with fear. "Ferncloud is unwell."

Leafpool's ears pricked forward. Surely there couldn't be another greencough patient? "What's wrong?" she mewed, afraid to hear the answer.

Daisy looked at her paws. "She's wheezing," the creamy-furred cat meowed, "and her eyes and nose are streaming."

Mousefur let out an agonized groan. "I went to the nursery yesterday to see the kits," she croaked.

"Foxkit and Icekit seem fine." Daisy mewed soothingly.

Leafpool pushed herself to her paws. "I'll come and check on Ferncloud," she told Daisy.

"I'll stay with Mousefur," Jaypaw offered.

Mousefur looked at the young apprentice, and began to cough. "No. Check on the kits!" She pushed the rest of the catmint away from her. "Don't waste your time fussing over an old warrior like me."

Leafpool shoved the catmint back under Mousefur's nose. "You must take those," she insisted. "You're not as strong as Ferncloud."

Mousefur shoved the herbs away again. "Check on the kits first!" she croaked stubbornly.

Seeing that arguing with Mousefur wasn't going to get her anywhere, Leafpool nodded. She padded out of the elders' den and made her way into the nursery, with Jaypaw close behind. One look at Ferncloud confirmed that there was indeed another greencough patient. Leafpool turned to Jaypaw. "It's definitely greencough," she told him, "but the kits don't seem to be infected."

"We should get Ferncloud away from them," Jaypaw suggested.

Leafpool nodded, and Daisy's voice sounded from behind them. "I could look after them," she mewed. "They're close enough to weaning now."

Leafpool blinked gratefully at her. "Thank you," she mewed as she gently pushed Ferncloud to her paws.

Daisy padded up to Ferncloud's wailing kits and swept her fluffy tail around them. "We'll have fun with all this space to ourselves," she mewed softly. Seeing the fear in the kits' eyes, she added, "Your mother will just be across the clearing. She's not leaving the camp."

"Why can't she stay here?" Foxkit mewed.

Daisy bent down and began licking his ears. "Because we don't want you two getting sick," she mewed comfortingly.

Leafpool nodded gratefully to Daisy, and began leading Ferncloud toward the medicine den. Ferncloud looked over her shoulder at her kits. "Be good," she mewed, her breath coming in gasps.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine." Icekit assured her mother. Leafpool and Ferncloud padded out of the den, but Jaypaw stayed behind. Leafpool heard him say something about asking Hollypaw to teach the kits some fighting moves.

"Jaypaw, go fetch Mousefur! We'll settle her in the medicine den with Ferncloud, that way we can keep an eye on them." Leafpool called. Jaypaw came out of the nursery and took off for the elders' den. As Leafpool settled Ferncloud into a nest, she thought of the pitiful supply of catmint. There was barely enough for Ferncloud and Mousefur, and there would inevitably be more victims before long.  


**Sure enough, the next day brought another cat sick with greencough. Whitewing limped in, wheezing and dragging her tail. Jaypaw appeared to have learned the scent of the sickness, because he leapt up from his nest as soon as Whitewing arrived.**

"Make a nest for Whitewing next to the others." Leafpool ordered Jaypaw. He scrambled to the back of the medicine den and returned with a large ball of moss. He set it down next to Ferncloud and began shaping it into a nest. When he was finished, Leafpool guided Whitewing into it and fetched a catmint stalk. The white warrior obediently chewed it up and swallowed it before collapsing into the nest Jaypaw had prepared for her.

Leafpool padded to the back of her den. They were down to one stalk of catmint, and there were bound to be more patients. "We need more catmint," she whispered desperately. Then she turned to Jaypaw. "I need you to go and check all the other cats."

He nodded and padded out of the den. Leafpool turned back to her herbs. There had to be something else she could use. But all the herbs that would be effective had been used up. Sighing with disappointment, she padded out into the hollow to help Jaypaw check on their Clanmates. She found him talking to Hollypaw, and padded up to him. "Go and check the apprentices," she told him gently. "StarClan is watching us, but there are some battles that we have to fight alone."

Leafpool and Jaypaw were up all night, tending to the sick cats. Poppypaw had developed a fever around sunset, and was now lying next to Ferncloud, struggling to breathe. Jaypaw was settled next to her, massaging her flank. Leafpool looked up from Mousefur. "Why don't you get some sleep, Jaypaw? It's almost dawn."

Jaypaw shook his head stubbornly. "Not while there are so many sick cats to look after." He looked around at the four ill cats. "Should we move them to the elders' den? There's more room there."

"No," Leafpool meowed. "Ferncloud and Mousefur are too sick to be moved." She gestured with her tail at the pool of water that gathered in a dip at the bottom of the rock wall. "Besides, there's water here." She glanced at Poppypaw. The young she-cat's nose looked dry. "Speaking of water, why don't you get some for Poppypaw?"

Jaypaw nodded and picked up some moss to soak for Poppypaw. He padded up to her and nudged her, but she only groaned and pushed him away. Leafpool got up and padded over to Jaypaw. "If you won't rest, you should at least get some fresh air." He nodded and padded out of the den.

**A little while later, Leafpool padded out of her den to get some fresh air herself. As she padded out into the camp, she caught the scent of WindClan cats. Looking around, she spotted Kestrelpaw, the WindClan medicine cat apprentice, and Weaselfur, one of WindClan's warriors. Kestrelpaw was talking to Jaypaw. Leafpool's fur prickled with curiosity. Was something wrong?**

She padded toward the WindClan apprentice. "What's wrong?" she meowed. Kestrelpaw turned toward her. "There's greencough in WindClan. Barkface was hoping you could share your catmint."

Leafpool sighed, thinking of all the patients ThunderClan had. "We have none. The frost killed it. We have sick cats too, and there's nothing we can to help them." She looked at her paws.

Squirrelflight padded up and sat next to her sister. "RiverClan has catmint," the ginger she-cat meowed. "Mothwing would share with us, wouldn't she?"

"I've been wondering about that," Leafpool began, but Kestrelpaw interrupted her. "Why don't we go and ask her?" the WindClan cat meowed.

"But Mothwing might need her supplies for her own Clan." Leafpool pointed out.

Squirrelflight stared at her sister. "But she wouldn't let our Clanmates die if she knew how sick they were."

Kestrelpaw got to his paws. "She might already know," he pointed out. "StarClan might have told her."

Leafpool looked at her paws and shuffled them against the ground. "But what if there's greencough in RiverClan too? Mothwing couldn't risk giving away her supplies."

Both Jaypaw and Squirrelflight stared at her in frustration. 'We've got to try!" Jaypaw mewed. Squirrelflight nodded. "He's right. The Clans have helped each other before when it's been life or death."

Jaypaw started toward the thorn barrier. "_**I'll**_**go and ask, if you're too scared!" he meowed. Leafpool padded after him. "I'm not **_**scared**_**!" she growled. "I just don't want to put Mothwing in a difficult position."**

Jaypaw clawed at the ground. "What would she say if she found out cats died and you never asked for help?" he meowed.

Leafpool halted. Jaypaw's comment brought up memories of the time she had received a warning from StarClan about sickness in RiverClan. Mudfur had asked her to tell Mothwing where catmint could be found, but Leafpool had been too busy to deliver the message. One of RiverClan's elders had died…

"She'd be devastated!" Jaypaw pressed.

Leafpool nodded her head. "Very well," she meowed. "I'll go and ask her."

Jaypaw's eyes flashed. "I'll stay here and look after our sick cats," he offered.

Leafpool bent down and touched her muzzle to his. "Thank you."

"I'll do my best," he mewed briskly. Leafpool entwined her tail with his. "Rely on your instincts, Jaypaw. They're sharper than any other cat's. Brightheart will help you if you need her. She's worked with me before."

Jaypaw's fur bristled at the idea of asking Brightheart for help, but Leafpool ignored him. She turned to the two WindClan cats. "Weaselfur, Kestrelpaw, we'd better get moving."

The WindClan cats nodded, and they all padded toward the entrance. Before they could squeeze out, Firestar jumped in front of them, blocking their path. "I want Thornclaw and Brambleclaw to go with you," he meowed.

Leafpool stared at him in surprise. "But Kestrelpaw and I are medicine cats!" she pointed out. "No cat will dare stop us."

Firestar shook his head. "You're going to have to skirt the lake around ShadowClan territory. I don't trust ShadowClan right now."

Leafpool dipped her head respectfully. "Very well," she mewed. Firestar darted toward the warrior den to fetch Brambleclaw and Thornclaw.

When the two warriors joined with her and the WindClan cats, they ran out of the camp as fast as they could. While they were crossing ShadowClan's territory, Littlecloud came bounding up to them. "Leafpool! Kestrelpaw! What's going on?" he meowed.

Leafpool dipped her head. "Hi, Littlecloud. We were just on our way to ask Mothwing for some catmint. WindClan and ThunderClan are infected with greencough. What are you doing here?"

Littlecloud's eyes flashed with worry. "I was going to visit Mothwing myself. Our Clan is also infected. We've already lost an elder, and I used up the last of our catmint treating one of our apprentices, Ivypaw. If I didn't know better, I'd think StarClan didn't want us here." He looked up at Leafpool and Kestrelpaw. "Do you mind if I join you?" he mewed.

Leafpool shook her head. "No, of course not, she mewed. Littlecloud joined the patrol, falling into line beside Kestrelpaw. As they set out again, Leafpool took up a conversation with the ShadowClan cat. "I'm sorry to hear about your elder. We've got four cats sick…"

**Finally, they reached the edge of RiverClan's territory. To Leafpool's relief, the first cat they met was Willowpaw. The young gray tabby was heading back toward the RiverClan camp, her mouth full of mallow leaves. When she spotted the patrol, she dropped the leaves, and her fur fluffed out in fear. Then she recognized the other medicine cats. Letting out a sigh of relief, she padded up to greet her friends.**

"Hi, Leafpool. Kestrelpaw. Littlecloud. What are you all doing here?" she meowed curiously. Leafpool dipped her head. "Hello, Willowpaw. It's good to see you. We were wondering if we could speak with Mothwing? It's very urgent."

Willowpaw nodded. "Of course. Follow me." She ran ahead, with Kestrelpaw and Littlecloud close behind her.

Leafpool hung back and turned to Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, and Weaselfur. The three warriors looked as if they were unsure of what they should do. "I think you three should wait here. Leopardstar might not be too welcoming of rival warriors." Leafpool meowed. Brambleclaw nodded, and Leafpool took off, trying to catch up with Willowpaw and Kestrelpaw.

When the three medicine cats reached the RiverClan camp, Willowpaw darted over to Mothwing's den. "Mothwing! Leafpool, Littlecloud, and Kestrelpaw are here. They want to speak to you," she called. A few heartbeats later, Mothwing emerged from her den and bounded up to her friends. "What's the matter?" she mewed.

Leafpool stepped forward. "We're sorry to bother you like this, Mothwing, but our Clans are infected with greencough, and none of us has any catmint. It's all been ruined by the frost. We were wondering if you had any you could spare?"

Mothwing nodded. "Of course. We've got more than enough. I wish I'd known your Clans were sick, I would have sent it to you. The frost didn't affect many of our plants, and we've only had one cat sick with greencough so far."

She turned to Willowpaw. "Willowpaw, could you go fetch as much catmint as you can carry? Ask Minnowpaw and Pebblepaw to help you." Willowpaw nodded and darted toward the apprentice den. A few moments later, she and two other apprentices emerged from the medicine den, each with their jaws clamped around a large pile of catmint.

Littlecloud and Kestrelpaw both purred gratefully, and bent down to pick up their bundles of leaves. Leafpool turned to Mothwing. "Thank you so much, Mothwing. ThunderClan thanks you, as do ShadowClan and WindClan. I should be getting back, my Clanmates will be needing this as soon as possible," she mewed, bending down to pick up her pile. With a last grateful nod to Mothwing and Willowpaw, the three medicine cats turned and ran from the RiverClan camp.

"You're very welcome. I hope your Clanmates are well soon!" Mothwing called after them.

**It was nearly dawn the next day when Leafpool, Brambleclaw, and Thornclaw arrived back at the ThunderClan camp. As they padded into the medicine den, each carrying a mouthful of catmint, Jaypaw came running up to them. Leafpool signaled to Brambleclaw and Thornclaw that they could go back to their nests. Nodding gratefully, both warriors set down their bundles of catmint and exited the den.**

As they left, Sorreltail stuck her nose through the brambles. "Jaypaw?" the tortoiseshell she-cat mewed, her voice filled with relief and gratitude. "I don't know how you did it, but I know you helped Poppypaw survive the night. Thank you."

Jaypaw's whiskers twitched with embarrassment, and Leafpool rested her chin on his head. "I knew you'd be fine without me," she mewed gently, her voice filled with pride for her son.

Jaypaw nodded, and the two medicine cats set to work taking doses of catmint to each of the sick cats. As soon as she had finished treating Poppypaw, Leafpool slipped out of the medicine den to speak with Firestar.

She found the ThunderClan leader sitting beneath the Highledge, cleaning himself. "Firestar?" Leafpool mewed softly as she approached him.

Firestar looked up mid-lick, his tongue hanging out. "What's the matter, Leafpool?" he asked curiously.

"I just wanted to let you know that there is greencough in all the Clans. The frosts have taken their toll on prey in every territory, and all the Clans are weakened by hunger."

Firestar nodded. "Even ShadowClan?" he mewed.

Leafpool nodded. "Yes. Littlecloud joined Kestrelpaw and I to fetch catmint. He told me that they have several sick cats, and they have lost one elder."

Firestar's eyes clouded with sadness. "It's been a hard leaf-bare for every Clan," he whispered.

Leafpool looked at her paws, and then leaned in close to Firestar's ear. "There's a lot of bad feeling in the Clans. A feeling that this run of cold weather and sickness might be more than just bad luck. In fact, some of the other cats think that this means that we weren't meant to stay here."

As she spoke, she saw fear flash in Firestar's eyes, and she quickly added, "Oh, I've seen no signs from StarClan to suggest we don't belong here. I was just telling you what other cats were saying." Firestar nodded with relief, and turned to climb up the Highledge. "Thank you for telling me this, Leafpool." He glanced over her shoulder at the medicine den. "You'd better get back to your den. Jaypaw looks like he could use some help."

Leafpool turned and looked around. Jaypaw was sitting outside the medicine den, shuffling his paws in frustration. She turned and bounded toward him.

**A few days later, Leafpool awoke to the smell of warm air. She poked her head out of her den. As she glanced around the clearing, she spotted Ferncloud sitting outside the nursery with Daisy. The gray speckled queen was looking much better, with only a bit of crust around her nose betraying her recent illness. Whitewing too had recovered, and both Mousefur and Poppypaw were now well enough to move into the elders' den.**

An aroma of fresh prey reached Leafpool's nose. A few heartbeats later, a hunting patrol came through the thorn barrier, each cat holding a piece of prey in its' jaws. As they entered, Firestar got to his paws to greet them. "It looks like the prey's running richer already!" he called.

Whitewing nodded. "Yes. Prey seems to be moving in every burrow!" she meowed happily. Firestar didn't reply, but turned toward the warriors' den. "Brambleclaw!" he called.

A few heartbeats later, Brambleclaw hurried out into the hollow, with Squirrelflight right behind him. "Yes?" the large dark tabby tom meowed.

"The prey's running again," Firestar meowed, gesturing at the freshkill pile with his tail. "I want you to lead another patrol toward the WindClan border and see what you can catch."

Brambleclaw nodded, and called to Berrypaw. The creamy-furred apprentice was outside the nursery, playing with Ferncloud's kits. When he heard his mentor calling, he ran over, looking eager to hunt.

Hollypaw darted forward. "Can I come with you?" she mewed.

Brambleclaw shook his head. "You're going to the Gathering tonight," he meowed. "I want you to save your energy for that."

Hollypaw glared at him. "But I've been asleep half the morning!"

"You're half-starved, like the rest of the Clan." Brambleclaw told her firmly. "Rest and eat today. You can hunt tomorrow."

Hollypaw flicked her tail irritably. "Lionpaw's been hunting!" she meowed hotly, reminding Leafpool forcibly of Crowfeather. "It's not fair!"

Brambleclaw turned to leave. "Life isn't fair, Hollypaw. Stay in camp!" He nodded to Squirrelflight, and the two of them set off with Berrypaw close behind them. Hollypaw watched them leave, her tail still twitching in anger. Then she shoved herself to her paws and stomped across the clearing toward the apprentice den.  
Leafpool was just getting up to fetch something from the freshkill pile when a voice sounded behind her. "What's Hollypaw so upset about?" Leafpool whipped around. Jaypaw was sitting behind her, his sightless gaze fixed on the apprentice den. Leafpool hadn't heard him come up.

"She wanted to go hunting with Bram… your parents, but Brambleclaw told her she had to stay in camp. The Gathering's tonight, and he wanted her to save her energy."

As Leafpool spoke, Jaypaw's eyes flashed with excitement. Leafpool felt her stomach clench. Jaypaw wouldn't be able to go to this Gathering. Poppypaw and Mousefur were still too sick to be left without a medicine cat in camp.

"Jaypaw, I'm sorry, but you won't be able to go to the Gathering," she mewed softly.

Jaypaw turned and glared at her, his mouth hanging open. "_**What!?**_**" he meowed. "But I haven't done anything wrong!"**

Leafpool rested her tail on Jaypaw's flank. "It's not a punishment. I need you to stay behind and look after Poppypaw and Mousefur for me."

Jaypaw shrugged her tail away and got to his paws. "Whatever," he meowed as he padded back to his nest.

**As Leafpool padded along the trunk of the tree-bridge, she almost walked into Hollypaw and Lionpaw. The cats that had crossed ahead of her had stopped short, and were staring into the clearing. Craning her neck to see over her Clanmates, Leafpool saw that the cats from the other Clans were not mingling with each other as they normally did, but were sitting in tight groups, divided by Clan.**

Hollypaw turned to Firestar, her green eyes wide with fear. "What's wrong with everyone?" she mewed. Firestar looked down at the young cat. "It's been a tough leaf-bare," he assured her. "Everyone's weaker and hungrier. They'll be warier than usual, so be cautious."

Hollypaw nodded, but stayed close to Lionpaw as the ThunderClan cats entered the clearing. Suddenly, a loud yowling sounded from the clearing. Berrypaw, Brambleclaw's apprentice, had thrown himself at Owlpaw, one of ShadowClan's apprentices.

Brambleclaw shot forward and grabbed Berrypaw by the scruff of his neck. Berrypaw's legs churned at the air as Brambleclaw dragged him away from the ShadowClan cat. "There's a truce!" the dark tabby warrior hissed sternly.

Leafpool looked up at the moon. Thin wisps of cloud had begun to cover it. Had the two apprentices angered StarClan? Shaking the thought out of her head, Leafpool padded over to the other medicine cats, who had gathered together at the foot of the tree where the leaders sat. They all meowed greetings to her as she approached.

Littlecloud looked around at the ThunderClan cats. "I didn't see Jaypaw with your group. He hasn't come down with greencough, has he?" he meowed.

Leafpool shook her head. "No, no, he's fine. We still have two cats that have not recovered from greencough, and he stayed behind to keep an eye on them."

Mothwing opened her mouth to say something, but Leopardstar's yowl interrupted her. "Who knows what the next seasons will bring?" the spotted RiverClan leader meowed. "Last greenleaf, the Twolegs invaded our territories. Will they come again this time, in greater numbers? Will they destroy our land, just as they did in the forest?"

A WindClan cat spoke up. Leafpool recognized the speaker as Ashfoot, Onestar's deputy. "Why should they?" the light gray she-cat meowed. Leopardstar glared at her, and shot back, "Why should leaf-bare have brought so much tragedy? Is StarClan trying to send us a message? Could it be that we do not belong here?"

Leafpool leapt to her paws. "I've had no signs from StarClan to suggest anything like that!" she meowed. Barkface yowled in agreement, and Squirrelflight poked her head up from the ThunderClan group. "We've always had to endure times of hunger and sickness," the ginger warrior pointed out. "Even back in the forest!"

Onestar dipped his head to the ThunderClan warrior. "Squirrelflight's right," he mewed.

Leopardstar glared at him, and then turned to Blackstar, twitching her tail as if she were prompting him to do something. The huge white cat nodded at the RiverClan leader, and then looked down at the crowd. "Littlecloud has had a sign," he announced.

All eyes turned to the ShadowClan medicine cat. Littlecloud stepped forward, his pelt ruffled and his eyes clouded with anxiety. "I dreamed that a warrior brought strange new prey into the camp, a bird I'd never seen before. I bit into it and found its' belly writhing with maggots."

Anxious whispers rippled through the Clans, but were silenced by Blackstar. "StarClan is warning us that strangers are poisoning the Clans!" As he said it, he glared at Firestar.

Leafpool stared up at the ShadowClan leader. "They might be warning us to be wary of unfamiliar prey!" she objected. As she spoke, a shadow fell over the clearing, and she looked up. More thin clouds were passing over the moon, threatening to cover it. StarClan was definitely unhappy with something.

Blackstar glared at Leafpool for a heartbeat, and then shifted his eyes back to Firestar. "You have given a home to so many cats born outside the forest that you are weakening Clan blood," he accused. "Why else would StarClan let us suffer?" As if to prove his point, he shot glares at Stormfur, Brook, Millie, and Berrypaw.

Leafpool felt her fur bristle with anger. Each of those cats had proven themselves worthy of being part of ThunderClan, despite being born outside the Clan. Blood wasn't what made a warrior. Even Leafpool herself had kittypet blood, as did Cloudtail and Squirrelflight. And Leafpool's kits had mixed Clan blood. Was Blackstar saying that any cat that didn't have pure blood was worthless?

Firestar turned to Blackstar, returning the ShadowClan cat's fierce glare. "We will not be blamed for bad weather!" he hissed. "We suffered far worse things in our old home. StarClan led us here. Did any cat expect they would lead us to an easy life?"

A murmur of agreement rippled through the Clans, and Firestar continued. "Surely it is our struggle against hardship that makes us true warriors. You think fresh blood in the Clans will weaken us? A life without hardship will weaken us far more."

Onestar nodded in agreement. "Blackstar talks as though StarClan should grant us nothing but blessings. Does he want us to live the spoiled lives of kittypets?" he meowed. Blackstar shot a look of cold fury at the WindClan leader.

Squirrelflight padded forward, pushing her way through the group of ThunderClan cats until she reached the front. "May I have permission to speak?" she meowed, looking at Firestar. The flame-colored tom nodded, and Squirrelflight continued. "We have all suffered," she meowed. "But we must look forward, not back. Newleaf has come. Our territories are warming up and filling with prey." She glanced toward the medicine cats. "Thanks to Mothwing, we all have a good supply of catmint."

As she spoke, a warm breeze swept across the island, and the clearing brightened as the clouds began to drift away from the moon. "StarClan agrees with her! It's a sign!" someone yowled, and Squirrelflight continued. "This is the start of our second newleaf by the lake. We should mark its return with a special Gathering."

Leafpool twitched her ears, puzzled. What did Squirrelflight mean? As if she'd read her sister's mind, Squirrelflight continued. "While the moon is still full, we could meet in daylight," she meowed.

Blackstar glared at her. "Why should we do that?" the ShadowClan leader snapped. "The truce comes only with the full moon."

A dark gray head poked up from the WindClan group. "The moon is as full during the day as it is at night," Crowfeather pointed out.

Squirrelflight dipped her head to the WindClan warrior. "We should meet to share skills and training methods," she pressed. "To show that we have not forgotten the Great Journey that brought us here, when the warrior code protected us all as one."

A gray RiverClan apprentice spoke up. "We could have contests!" she meowed excitedly. One of the WindClan apprentices, a golden-brown tabby she-cat with smoky blue eyes, added "Yeah! The apprentices from each Clan could compete against one another to see who has the best skills!" Even Owlpaw, the prickly ShadowClan apprentice, looked excited. Soon, the whole clearing was filled with excited chattering from the warriors and apprentices.

Onestar turned to the other leaders. "Where shall we hold this competition?" he meowed.

Firestar glanced around. "The land between the forest and the lake on ThunderClan's territory would be great for a Gathering," he offered. "It's grassy, so every cat would be used to the terrain. And it drains well, even in the wettest weather. There's enough space, and no cat will have to get his paws wet. So long as each Clan brings its own freshkill, we could meet there."

Leopardstar nodded. "The moon will still be almost full in two sunrises," she meowed. "Shall we meet then?" She glanced down at the gathered cats. Those who weren't deep in conversation nodded enthusiastically.

"Very well," Leopardstar concluded. She turned back to Firestar. "If it's all right with you, we'll meet at sunhigh two days from now." Firestar nodded, and then leapt down off the tree to join his Clan. The other leaders did the same, and they all set out to return to their camps.

As Leafpool fell into line behind Hollypaw and Lionpaw, she overheard part of their conversation. "I can't wait to tell Jaypaw!" Lionpaw mewed excitedly. "Do you think he'll like the idea?"

Leafpool felt her fur prickle with unease. Jaypaw wouldn't be able to join in the contests because he was a medicine cat apprentice. She would need his help if any cats were injured. But when she told him, he was bound to think it was because of his blindness.

**As Leafpool pushed herself through the brambles that covered the entrance to her den after the Gathering, Jaypaw stirred. "How was the Gathering?" he asked sleepily.**

Leafpool padded up to him and licked his ears. "I'll tell you all about it in the morning. Go back to sleep." Jaypaw nodded and curled himself back up. Leafpool padded to her own nest and settled herself into it.

The next morning, Lionpaw came tearing into the medicine den. "Jaypaw! Wake up! I want to tell you about the Gathering last night," he meowed excitedly, prodding at Jaypaw with his front paw.

Jaypaw blinked open his eyes and stared up at his former denmate. "I don't see how a Gathering could be so exciting that you'd have to wake me up," the gray tabby tom meowed groggily.

Lionpaw shuffled his paws with excitement. "Trust me, this is really worth waking up for. The leaders decided that there should be a daylight Gathering! With apprentice contests and everything." His amber eyes gleamed with anticipation. "I'm going to catch the biggest piece of prey in the forest!" he boasted.

Jaypaw rolled over in his nest and covered his head with his paws. "That's great, Lionpaw. Now could you go away and let me sleep? I was up all night last night, treating Mousefur. She's still coughing."

As Lionpaw left, Leafpool pushed herself up from her nest. As she padded by, Jaypaw lifted his head. "Where are you going?" he mewed. Leafpool turned to him. "I'm going to check on Mousefur. You said she was still coughing."

Jaypaw shook his head. "Mousefur's fine. I only said that to get Lionpaw out of here. I didn't want to listen to him going on about this daylight Gathering." Leafpool's pelt bristled. Had Jaypaw figured out that he wouldn't be able to take part in the contests? As if he'd read her mind, Jaypaw stared at his mentor. "I know perfectly well that I won't be allowed to compete. The whole Clan thinks I'm useless because I'm blind."

He shoved himself up out of his nest and stalked out of the den. "Jaypaw! Wait!" Leafpool called after him, but he just ignored her. Shaking her head in frustration, Leafpool followed him out. What could she do to make him understand that his blindness had nothing to do with why he wouldn't be taking part in the contests?


	7. Chapter 7

**It was almost sunhigh on the day of the special Gathering. The whole Clan had been busy since dawn, preparing. Leafpool was in her den, sorting through the herbs that they would need today. She had sent Jaypaw out to collect dock leaves to treat scratches. The brambles outside her den rustled, and she looked up. Jaypaw had returned, his mouth full of dock. "Oh, good!" she meowed. "You found lots of it. Now we'll be ready for any scratches."**

Jaypaw dropped the leaves on the ground in front of Leafpool. "I don't see why we have to be responsible for all the other Clans," he complained. "If the apprentices want to show off in our territory, their _**own**_** medicine cats should look after them."**

Leafpool set to work stacking the dock leaves. "All the medicine cats will be working together to make sure every cat is cared for properly," she reminded her son.

He turned away from her. "I bet Kestrelpaw and Willowpaw haven't spent the morning looking for herbs. Even _**they**_** will be practicing their hunting skills for the contests."**

Leafpool let out a quiet sigh of frustration. "I know how much you want to take part, Jaypaw, but I need you to help me."

Jaypaw glared at her. "Don't lie!" he snapped. "I'm not allowed to take part because there's no way I can compete against _**real**_** apprentices! Firestar doesn't want me embarrassing ThunderClan."**

Leafpool stared at him. "You know that's not true!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice calm.

Jaypaw continued to glare at her. "Then why doesn't he let me try one of the contests?"

Leafpool was fuming now. She fought to keep her temper as she replied. "Maybe if you'd had more battle training or hunting experience, he would!" she meowed. "But you started your medicine training late, and the greencough outbreak has stopped us from working on your other skills."

Jaypaw ignored her, and Leafpool changed the subject, hoping to avoid more argument. "Squirrelflight must be getting tired. She's been busy all morning. Why don't you take her some herbs?"

Jaypaw continued to glare at his mentor, but he nodded silently, and padded to the herb store to mix the leaves Squirrelflight would need. When he finished, he gathered the bundle in his teeth and walked out of the den.

A little while later, the cats that would be participating in the Gathering left, leaving only Leafpool, Jaypaw, and a few other cats in the camp. Jaypaw sat just inside the entrance to the medicine den, staring across the clearing at the thorn tunnel. Leafpool called to him. "Jaypaw? Will you help me mix some poultices?"

He padded up to her and pulled over a pawful of dock leaves. As the medicine cats chewed on the leaves, Foxkit and Icekit ran noisily around the clearing. Apparently, Ferncloud had sent them hunting for something. Leafpool watched the kits with amusement for a few moments, and then turned to Jaypaw. "That's enough for now," she meowed. "There's enough dock here for scratches on every cat in all four Clans." Jaypaw nodded and spit out the bit of dock he'd been chewing.

Leafpool pushed herself to her paws. "I should be at the Gathering, in case there are injuries," she told Jaypaw. "Besides, I want to watch Hollypaw in the fighting competition. Why don't you come with me?" Jaypaw shook his head, and Leafpool padding out of the den.

It didn't take long to reach the Gathering. As she approached, she heard Onestar telling Lionpaw and Breezepaw where to go for their hunting competition. Then the WindClan leader turned to Hollypaw. The black apprentice was standing across from a WindClan apprentice, the golden-brown tabby Leafpool had seen at the regular Gathering a few nights ago.

"Hollypaw, Heatherpaw, are you ready?" Onestar meowed. Both apprentices nodded eagerly, and Onestar called the match to begin. Leafpool watched as Heatherpaw, the WindClan apprentice, lunged at Hollypaw and sunk her teeth into the ThunderClan cat's scruff. Hollypaw countered by tucking her head down and kicking out with her hind legs. The ThunderClan apprentice somersaulted forward, sending Heatherpaw sprawling onto her back.

Free of the WindClan cat's grip, Hollypaw leapt up, spun around, and flew at Heatherpaw. Just before Hollypaw landed, the WindClan apprentice rolled out of the way, causing Hollypaw to land on bare grass.

As Hollypaw shoved herself back up, Heatherpaw darted toward her. Hollypaw leaped into the air and crashed down on Heatherpaw's back, wrapping her front paws around her opponent. She rolled Heatherpaw over and began pummeling the WindClan cat's belly with her hind legs.

Heatherpaw twisted away, reared onto her hind paws, and began attacking Hollypaw with well-aimed blows. The two apprentices' mentors called from the sidelines. "Finish her, Heatherpaw!" "Hollypaw, knock her down!"

Hollypaw took a deep breath and ducked down, leaving Heatherpaw flapping her paws at empty space. The ThunderClan apprentice shot between Heatherpaw's hind legs, unbalancing her. As the WindClan apprentice fell, Hollypaw twisted around and sank her teeth into Heatherpaw's scruff, pressing the tabby's chin into the ground. Heatherpaw wailed angrily, fighting to get free, but Hollypaw sunk her claws into the grass. The WindClan apprentice couldn't get free.

"It's all over! Hollypaw is the winner!" Onestar meowed. The ThunderClan cats cheered, and Hollypaw let go of Heatherpaw, panting. Once she was free, Heatherpaw sat up. "Well done," she congratulated Hollypaw. "That was a great move at the end." Hollypaw dipped her head. "Thanks," she mewed. "You fought well too."

Leafpool was padding up to congratulate her daughter when she caught sight of a small gray shape running across the top of the slope where Breezepaw and Lionpaw had gone on their hunting expedition. What was Jaypaw up to now?

She took off up the slope after him, her heart pounding with fear. _**What is Jaypaw doing? He's never been here before, and he doesn't know the path. What if he gets hurt?**_**? The young gray cat had vanished from sight, but Leafpool could detect his scent trail, mingled with the stale scents of Lionpaw and Breezepaw.**

With a jolt, she realized that all three scents were heading straight for the old badger set near the border. Squirrelflight had chased a badger out of it soon after the Clans had arrived at the lake. What would the apprentices be doing there? It wasn't safe!

As she ran, she heard a scream of fear in the distance. "Lionpaw!"

Suddenly, a group of cats shot past. Crowfeather, Nightcloud, and Heatherpaw must have heard Jaypaw's cries and come to help. When she reached the top, she stopped dead in her tracks. It looked as if the badger set had collapsed. Crowfeather and Jaypaw were side by side, both digging frantically in the sand. As she looked around, she caught sight of Lionpaw, covered with dirt and lying motionless on the ground.

She darted toward her nephew. At first, she thought she was too late, but then she saw the golden tabby's flank gently rising and falling. He was still alive! Leafpool pried open Lionpaw's mouth and gently reached her paw inside, clearing the dirt from the young cat's throat.

Lionpaw sputtered and gasped as his airway cleared, and then lay still on the smooth rock, his eyes closed. Leafpool let out a sigh of relief. He would be all right. A grunting sound made Leafpool look up. Crowfeather had just hauled Breezepaw up out of the dirt. Jaypaw crouched down next to the WindClan apprentice, and a few heartbeats later, sat up, his fur bristling with fear. "Fetch Leafpool!" he yowled, turning to Crowfeather.

Leafpool padded forward. "I'm here, Jaypaw."

The young gray tabby whirled around, his sightless eyes flashing with relief at the sound of his mentor's voice. "Can you save them?" he begged. "I came as fast as I could, but-"

Leafpool interrupted him. "Lionpaw is breathing," she mewed. "I cleared the soil from his throat." She bent over Breezepaw and wrenched his jaws open. Jaypaw sat next to her, trembling. She turned and looked at him. "Your paws are smallest. Reach into Breezepaw's mouth and clear out as much dirt as you can."

Jaypaw nodded, and reached delicately into Breezepaw's mouth. Crowfeather and Nightcloud watched, holding their breath. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Breezepaw coughed and vomited up soil. Then he lay still. Nightcloud threw herself down next to her son. "Will he be all right?" she mewed, her voice shaking. Leafpool nodded. "Yes, he will."

Crowfeather turned to Leafpool. "Thank you, Leafpool," he murmured softly. Leafpool's fur prickled with tension as she looked up and met Crowfeather's eyes. "I would give my last drop of blood to save your kit," she mewed. "You know that."

Nightcloud got up and pushed herself between Leafpool and Crowfeather. "_**Our**_** kit was lucky that Jaypaw was here," she meowed, her voice edged with sharpness. A croaking mew sounded from behind them. "Jaypaw's here?" Lionpaw had picked his head up and was looking around, blinking soil out of his eyes.**

Jaypaw padded over to his former denmate, and crouched down beside him, licking his ears. "That was close, even for you," he mewed.

Lionpaw began to purr, and then coughed, spitting up a mouthful of dirt. "I thought I was going to join StarClan."

Leafpool padded over and brushed her muzzle against Jaypaw's cheek. "They were lucky you were here," she meowed, her voice filled with pride.

Jaypaw looked away. "I nearly wasn't fast enough," he replied softly.

Leafpool purred and flicked her tail over Jaypaw's shoulder. "But you _**were**_** fast enough," she pointed out. "You were very brave to try and rescue them on your own." Pawsteps sounded from behind, and Leafpool turned around. Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Hollypaw had joined them.**

Seeing that Lionpaw was all right, Squirrelflight turned to Brambleclaw and asked him to go and fetch Firestar. Brambleclaw nodded and disappeared down the slope. Squirrelflight padded up to Lionpaw and reached down to pick him up by the scruff. He jerked away from her. "I can walk by myself," he croaked stubbornly. He pushed himself to his paws and took a few staggering steps before collapsing.

Squirrelflight padded up to him and pressed her shoulder against him for support. Hollypaw did the same, and the three cats set off down the slope. Nightcloud reached down and picked Breezepaw up. The WindClan apprentice was too exhausted with shock to protest. Crowfeather padded up to his mate and offered to take Breezepaw himself, but Nightcloud jerked away, tightening her grip on her son as if she was afraid that if she let go, she would lose him. Shrugging, Crowfeather padded down the slope beside her.

Leafpool turned to Jaypaw. The young gray tabby was huddled in a ball, trembling. Leafpool nudged him. "Come on, Jaypaw. We should get back to camp. Lionpaw and Breezepaw will need our help." Jaypaw shoved himself up and started along the path.

**When Leafpool and Jaypaw arrived back at the ThunderClan camp, Lionpaw and Breezepaw had both been settled into Jaypaw's nest. Both of them were still trembling with shock. Leafpool leaned close to Jaypaw's ear and whispered, "Why don't you go and fetch some poppy seeds for them, and then see if you can persuade them to sleep?"**

Jaypaw nodded, and a few heartbeats later, he emerged from the back of the medicine den with a pawful of poppy seeds. Both Breezepaw and Lionpaw licked them up gratefully, and Nightcloud ran her tail over both their backs, soothing them into sleep.

Leafpool padded out into the clearing. Firestar, Crowfeather, Heatherpaw, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight were waiting anxiously. Leafpool dipped her head. "They'll be fine. I've given them both poppy seeds for the shock."

Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Crowfeather all let out sighs of relief, and Firestar stood up. "I think we should head back to the Gathering," he meowed. "We'll need to announce the winners of the competitions. Leafpool, I'd like Jaypaw to come with us, but I want you to stay behind and keep an eye on Breezepaw and Lionpaw."

Leafpool nodded, and Brambleclaw stuck his head into the medicine den. "Jaypaw!" he meowed. "Come down to the lake with us for the end of the Gathering." Heatherpaw padded up beside the ThunderClan deputy. "Firestar's going to announce the contest winners!"

Jaypaw padded out. "I can't come," he meowed. "Who will watch over Lionpaw and Breezepaw?"

Leafpool padded forward. "I will. You go on, it will be fun. You'll get to meet some of the apprentices from the other Clans, you haven't had the chance to do that yet."

Hollypaw nodded. "Yeah, come with us, Jaypaw. It will be fun!"

Finally, Jaypaw agreed and the cats all padded back to the Gathering. Leafpool watched them go, and then padded back into the medicine den to check on her patients.

As she entered, Nightcloud looked up from licking Breezepaw's ears. The black WindClan warrior's eyes flashed, and Leafpool flinched, remembering Nightcloud's sharp comment to Crowfeather earlier. But when she spoke, Nightcloud's voice was filled with gratitude. "I wanted to thank you, Leafpool. Without you and your apprentice, I might have lost my son today."

Leafpool dipped her head respectfully. "You're very welcome, Nightcloud. I was happy to help, and I'm glad Breezepaw is going to be all right." Nightcloud dipped her head, and then returned her attention to her son.

Leafpool padded over to her nest and curled up in it. Just as she started to doze off, the brambles rustled and Jaypaw came in. Leafpool looked up. "Is the Gathering over?" she meowed sleepily. Jaypaw nodded. "Nearly. I expect the others will be back soon." He padded up to Breezepaw and Lionpaw, sniffing them. His eyes flashed with relief when he realized that they were both breathing steadily.

Looking relieved that Lionpaw and Breezepaw seemed to be well on their way to recovery, Jaypaw cast a longing look at his nest, and a few heartbeats later, he padded back out of the medicine den. Leafpool followed him. As she watched, Jaypaw clawed up a few clumps of grass and pressed them against the old brambles piled outside the medicine den, making himself a nest.

Leafpool ran over to the freshkill pile and grabbed a plump mouse. She padded back up to Jaypaw and dropped it at his paws. "I thought you'd be hungry," she mewed. Jaypaw nodded gratefully, and reached forward, picking the mouse up in his teeth.

As he ate, Leafpool got up. "You did very well today, Jaypaw," she murmured to her son. Then she padded back into the medicine den, settled herself next to Lionpaw and began licking away the dirt from his pelt.

A few moments later, Crowfeather came in. "Nightcloud? We're getting ready to go back to camp," he meowed gently. He turned to Leafpool. "Is Breezepaw fit to travel?" he asked.

Leafpool nodded. "He's fine. He's just tired."

Nightcloud pushed herself to her paws and nudged Breezepaw. "Breezepaw, it's time to go home," she whispered. The black apprentice stirred, and then staggered to his paws. Nightcloud pressed herself against him and they left the medicine den together.

As they left, Leafpool saw Crowfeather cast a glance at Jaypaw. The old thought ran through her head again. _**Does Crowfeather know the truth? Does he know that Jaypaw and Hollypaw are his kits?**_**  
**

**Soon, it was time for another Gathering. This would be the first time Jaypaw was able to attend, and Leafpool was looking forward to finding out how Breezepaw was doing. It had been almost a moon since the WindClan apprentice had been trapped in the old badger set.**

As the ThunderClan cats set out for the island, Leafpool padded beside Jaypaw, occasionally pressing herself against him to guide him around obstacles. To her surprise, Jaypaw accepted her guidance without complaint.

When they reached the tree-bridge, Leafpool leapt onto the truck ahead of her son, and Lionpaw stayed behind him. As the gray tabby apprentice climbed up, he began to slide. Leafpool darted toward him, but he had already dug his claws into the tree's rotting bark and begun pulling himself back up.

When he had regained his balance, Leafpool stepped closer to him, ready to grab him if he began to fall again. Finally, they reached the end of the tree, and Hollypaw called up to her brother. "Jaypaw, jump over here. The sand's kind of soft, but it's clear."

Jaypaw nodded and leapt down next to his sister. Leafpool jumped down next to him. When all the ThunderClan cats had made it across the lake, they started into the clearing. Hollypaw ran ahead. "ShadowClan and WindClan are here," she called back over her shoulder. "But RiverClan haven't arrived yet."

Leafpool felt her fur prickle uneasily. Had something happened to the RiverClan cats? She shrugged the thought away as the ThunderClan cats padded into the clearing and sat down. Firestar leapt up onto the leaders' branch next to Blackstar and Onestar.

Leafpool padded up to the other medicine cats, leaving Jaypaw behind to chat with the apprentices. "Hello!" she meowed.

Littlecloud and Barkface nodded and yowled back a greeting. "How are you?" Littlecloud meowed.

Leafpool dipped her head. "I'm fine, thanks. Has anyone heard from Mothwing?"

Barkface shook his head. "No, the last time I saw her was at the last Moonpool meeting. I hope nothing's happened to-" As he spoke, a voice called from halfway across the clearing. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

Leafpool looked up, and her pelt rippled with relief. Mothwing and Willowpaw had arrived, and they were padding toward the other medicine cats. "Hello, Mothwing," she meowed. "It's good to see you, we were getting a little worried. We thought something had happened to you."

Mothwing looked away. "Well, I'm here now. Have we missed anything?" she meowed.

Leafpool narrowed her eyes. It sounded as if Mothwing were hiding something. Shaking the thought from her mind, she called to Jaypaw. "Come and join us, Jaypaw!"

The young gray tabby left the group of apprentices he had been chatting with and padded over to join his mentor. As he sat down next to Kestrelpaw, a loud meow sounded from the Great Oak. Blackstar was calling the Gathering to begin.

When all attention was turned to the leaders, Blackstar continued. "ShadowClan brings happy news," the huge white tom meowed. "We have three new kits, born to Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw." Leafpool purred happily. She had seen Tawnypelt at the daylight Gathering, and had noticed then that the tortoiseshell ShadowClan cat was expecting. She called her congratulations, along with several other cats.

When the congratulatory meows died down, Blackstar continued. "They are named Flamekit, Dawnkit, and Tigerkit."

At the announcement of Tigerkit's name, several of the older cats hissed in fear. Leafpool felt her own pelt bristle. _**Why would Tawnypelt choose that name for her kit?[I] she thought. [I]Tigerstar was a strong warrior, there was no denying that, but he had also been a bloodthirsty cat, and far too ambitious. Does Tawnypelt hope that the kit will turn out like Tigerstar?**_****

Firestar's voice brought Leafpool out of her thoughts. "Anything else to report?" the ThunderClan leader asked Blackstar. The huge white tom shook his head, and Firestar turned to Onestar. The WindClan leader nodded, signaling that he had nothing to say. Firestar dipped his head. "All as been well with ThunderClan too," he meowed, turning toward Leopardstar. "Leopardstar, you've shared no news."

The RiverClan leader stared out at the gathered cats. "There is no news to share," she meowed curtly. "The fish are returning to the edge of the lake. Hunting is good. My Clan is well."

"I'm glad to hear it," Firestar replied. Leopardstar jerked her head in the ThunderClan leader's direction, and then began to climb down from the tree. "Then this Gathering is over," she meowed, signaling with her tail for RiverClan to join her. When they had all lined up, they left.

Leafpool watched them go, her pelt prickling with unease. She couldn't forget how Mothwing had seemed to be hiding something. And Leopardstar had seemed so curt and cold. Was something bothering the RiverClan cats?

As the ThunderClan cats began to leave, Leafpool caught part of Hazelpaw and Lionpaw's conversation. They were talking about Tawnypelt's kits. "They're only kits!" Lionpaw was saying.

Hazelpaw stopped and stared at him. "Kits become warriors, mousebrain."

Hollypaw padded up and joined them. "Do you think we'll ever have to fight them?" she meowed, her black pelt bristling.

Squirrelflight joined the apprentices. "Let's not talk about fighting now," she meowed. Her voice filled with pleasure as she added, "Three kits are a blessing for any Clan."

Leafpool padded up to her sister, Jaypaw right beside her. "I noticed Tawnypelt was expecting the last time I saw her, at the daylight Gathering."

Squirrelflight stared at her sister in surprise. "You never said anything!"

Leafpool shrugged. "It was not for me to say while it was still in the paws of StarClan."

A gruff voice sounded from behind the ThunderClan cats. "Besides, it was none of your business." Leafpool turned around to see a ginger ShadowClan tom staring at them with narrowed eyes. She had seen him before. He was the father of Tawnypelt's kits. Rowanclaw.

Squirrelflight dipped her head to the ShadowClan warrior. "Congratulations, Rowanclaw. You're blessed to have three healthy kits." Her eyes clouded with sorrow for a heartbeat, and Leafpool knew her sister was thinking of the kit she'd lost.

Rowanclaw curled his lip at Squirrelflight. "Three healthy _**Clanborn**_** kits," he growled.**

Squirrelflight's tail fluffed out and she glared at him. "That is only a blessing if they remain loyal to the Clan they were born to," she pointed out sharply, bringing up the fact that Tawnypelt was born a ThunderClan cat.

Leafpool stepped between the two warriors. "There's no need to argue," she meowed. Suddenly, a jeering voice sounded behind her. "He's only speaking the truth."

Leafpool looked up. Breezepaw was standing next to Crowfeather. The WindClan warrior looked at his son, and then at Leafpool. "Don't forget, Breezepaw," he meowed, his eyes glittering. "ThunderClan actually _**celebrates**_** mixed blood."**

Leafpool glared at him. _**What was that supposed to mean?**_** The idea that Crowfeather had figured out the truth about Jaypaw and Hollypaw ran through her mind again. Was that what he meant?**

"**Jaypaw! Come on, we've got to get going. We don't want to keep the others waiting," Leafpool sat outside her den, shuffling her paws anxiously. She and Jaypaw were getting ready to travel to the Moonpool to meet with the other medicine cats, and they would be late if they didn't hurry.**

A few heartbeats later, Jaypaw emerged from the medicine den, licking the last bits of the vole he has just finished from his whiskers. "Okay, okay, I'm here. Let's go," he meowed, sounding irritated. Leafpool got up and followed him out of the camp.

Soon, they reached the meeting place at the border of WindClan and ThunderClan. "I'm sorry we're late!" Leafpool called, running to greet her friends. Barkface purred. "It's alright. Mothwing and Willowpaw aren't here yet anyway."

Leafpool felt her pelt prickle with anxiety. This was the second time Mothwing had been late, first to the Gathering, and now to the Moonpool. _**What is going on with RiverClan?**_** She pricked her ears forward at the sudden sound of hurried pawsteps, coming from the direction of RiverClan's territory.**

A few moments later, Mothwing and Willowpaw came into view. Both were out of breath, and they looked as if they'd run all the way here. "I'm sorry!" Mothwing panted as she padded up to her friends. "One of Graymist's kits has been sneezing, and we had to check on her before we could leave."

Littlecloud stood up. "Shall we get going? It's getting late." The other medicine cats nodded, and they set out toward the Moonpool.

Leafpool cast a glance at Mothwing, and then padded up next to her. She longed to ask what was going on with the RiverClan cats, but she knew that Mothwing wouldn't be able to tell her. Besides, it was RiverClan's business, and she had no reason to get involved. Instead, she chatted with her friends as they walked. "Are all your Clanmates well?" she meowed.

"Mosspelt has sprained a paw," Mothwing replied, "but other than that, everyone's fine."

Leafpool nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. How about ShadowClan, Littlecloud?"

The small tabby ShadowClan cat shook his head and sighed. "Not as well, I'm afraid," he meowed. "Most of our apprentices have developed mange. I've given them comfrey for the itching, but I'm not sure yet if it will work."

Barkface joined the conversation. "All of my greencough patients have recovered completely. We didn't think Morningflower would survive, but she's lived to see another newleaf."

Mothwing turned to Leafpool. "Speaking of greencough, are all your patients recovered?"

Leafpool nodded. "Yes, all the cats who were sick have made a full recovery. Mousefur is back to her usual stubborn self." The other medicine cats purred with amusement as they reached the steep rocks that walled the ridge of the Moonpool. Leafpool lagged behind the others, watching Jaypaw closely. She knew he had made it up the rocks with no problem on previous visits, but she wanted to make sure he was all right.

Finally, they both reached the top, and Leafpool looked down at the Moonpool. It had filled with meltwater from the snow, and had flooded, rising halfway up the slope and covering the place where the medicine cats normally lay. "Look how _**big**_** it is," Willowpaw breathed as she padded up to Mothwing. Kestrelpaw nodded. "Yeah," he mewed softly. "It's wide enough to hold every star in the sky."**

"Where shall we go?" Willowpaw meowed. "The water has covered our usual spots." Mothwing gestured with her tail toward the far edge of the pool. "The rocks are flat over there." The cats slowly padded down the slope and over to the edge. Leafpool settled down beside Jaypaw and touched her nose to the water. A few heartbeats later, she drifted off into sleep.

**Leafpool stretched and turned to Jaypaw. "Did you dream?" she mewed, yawning.**

Jaypaw nodded. "Yes. About RiverClan."

Leafpool felt her pelt prickle. Was StarClan trying to tell them that there _**was**_** something wrong in RiverClan? "Tell me about it once we've left the others," she whispered to Jaypaw. She lifted her head and called to Mothwing. "Mothwing, is everything okay?"**

Mothwing opened her mouth to answer, but Willowpaw interrupted her. The young cat scrabbled to her paws and ran up to her mentor. "Mothwing!" she mewed, her voice trembling slightly. "We've got to go home at once!" Mothwing looked at Leafpool and shrugged.

Littlecloud and Barkface padded up to join the RiverClan cats. "If there's something urgent that you need to get home for, Mothwing, we're all ready to go." Littlecloud meowed. Barkface and Leafpool nodded, and they all started toward home.

When they had left the others at the WindClan border, it was almost dawn. Once the other medicine cats had disappeared from view, Leafpool turned to Jaypaw. "What did you see in your dream?" she meowed, her pelt prickling with anxiety. Maybe Jaypaw's dream would reveal what was wrong in RiverClan.

Jaypaw blinked up at her. "RiverClan is in trouble," he announced. "I saw Willowpaw swimming in a huge lake, bigger than this one. She said RiverClan have to find a new home, and she was talking to some old cat called Mudfur-"

Leafpool interrupted him at the mention of Mudfur's name. "Mudfur? He was RiverClan's medicine cat before Mothwing! What was he doing in your dream? What was either of them doing…" Her voice trailed off as she realized exactly what had happened. She rounded on her son. "You went into Willowpaw's dream, didn't you?" she accused, her voice sharp with anger.

Jaypaw glared at her. "Hollypaw asked me to find out if RiverClan were in trouble," he meowed defiantly.

Leafpool glared back. "Did Hollypaw tell you to trespass on her friend's dream?"

Jaypaw shook his head. "Of course not. Hollypaw doesn't understand that stuff. She just wanted to know what was wrong, so I tried to find out."

"As a favor to your littermate." Leafpool hissed angrily. Hollypaw was right to be concerned about her friends, but that was no excuse for Jaypaw to intrude on Willowpaw's dream!

"StarClan _**let**_** me do it," Jaypaw snapped. "Why are you making such a fuss? The most important thing is that we know RiverClan is in trouble."**

"You shouldn't be able to find things like that out so easily," Leafpool reminded him.

"Just because you can't do it doesn't mean it's wrong," Jaypaw snorted.

Leafpool stared at him. "It's got nothing to do with that!" she snapped. "I'm worried it'll be like last time."

"You mean when I dreamed about the dogs attacking WindClan?" Jaypaw asked.

Leafpool glared at him. She fought to keep her voice down when she replied. They were close enough to the ThunderClan camp where their Clanmates would hear, and she didn't want them to think that she and Jaypaw were being attacked.

"When _**Barkface**_** dreamed about the dogs attacking WindClan!" she snarled. "StarClan shared with him so that he could protect his Clan. **_**You**_** wanted to take advantage of their vulnerability."**

"Well, this time I'm just doing Hollypaw a favor," Jaypaw mewed hotly. He ran ahead, and Leafpool called after him. "Don't tell anyone else what you're doing," she begged.

Jaypaw halted and whipped around. "Why not?" he snapped. "Why should I keep secrets about a gift StarClan has given me?"

"Knowledge can be dangerous," Leafpool warned him.

Jaypaw shrugged. "Whatever," he mewed, so softly that Leafpool had to strain to hear him. "We will tell Firestar about RiverClan, though, won't we?" he meowed, louder this time.

Leafpool nodded. "We might as well." Jaypaw twitched his tail triumphantly, and she added quickly, "But please don't mention how you found out." Jaypaw didn't reply, but took off along the path that led to the ThunderClan camp. Leafpool followed close behind him.

When they reached the camp, Firestar called down from the Highledge. "Leafpool? Is anything wrong?" Leafpool turned and started toward the tumble of rocks. "I need to talk to you," she meowed as she began to climb the ledge. Jaypaw followed her.

When they had reached the top, Firestar gestured toward his den with his tail. "Come inside," he meowed. As Leafpool entered the cave, Sandstorm, who had been cleaning herself, looked up. "Good morning, Leafpool," the ginger she-cat meowed warmly. Leafpool dipped her head to her mother, and Sandstorm turned to Jaypaw. "Hi, Jaypaw," she mewed.

Jaypaw turned to Firestar. "I had a dream-"

Leafpool interrupted him, afraid he would tell Firestar exactly what had happened. "About RiverClan," she meowed, finishing Jaypaw's sentence. "Jaypaw dreamed they were in trouble. There seemed to be a problem with their home."

Firestar's green eyes filled with concern, and his tail swished across the ground. "Was there any message about ThunderClan?"

Leafpool shook her head. "ThunderClan wasn't involved," she meowed, choosing her words carefully.

Firestar nodded and turned to Jaypaw. "And there was no clear sign about what their problem was?"

Jaypaw hesitated, and then shook his head. "Not exactly," he mewed.

Firestar looked up at Leafpool. "Then I don't see what we can do," he concluded.

Leafpool's pelt prickled with surprise. "Shouldn't we try and help them?" she mewed.

Firestar looked at his paws. "If they need help, they'll ask for it."

Leafpool opened her mouth to protest, but Firestar remained firm. "It's none of our business," he mewed.

Jaypaw eyes flashed in frustration. "Why not?" he meowed.

Firestar glared at the young apprentice. "I haven't forgotten the last time you came to me with a dream," he growled. "It's not part of the warrior code to attack every Clan that seems weak!"

Jaypaw glared at the flame-colored leader. "I never said anything about _**attacking**_** them! We could help them."**

Leafpool nodded. "He's right, Firestar. Perhaps we could pay them a friendly visit."

"No," Firestar meowed firmly. "We have our own Clan to worry about. I don't know why StarClan can't send you dreams about _**us**_** instead of announcing every other Clan's problems!"**

Leafpool's pelt bristled at her father's accusatory tone, but she pressed on. "You could send a patrol, though, just to see. If they stayed near the shore, it wouldn't break the-"

Firestar cut her off. "They live on the other side of the lake!" he meowed, sounding aggravated. "I'm tired of acting for the best and then finding out I've only made ThunderClan the focus of resentment and jealousy from the other Clans."

A wave of disappointment flooded over Leafpool, but she didn't dare argue any further. She turned and padded out of the cave and down the rockfall. A few heartbeats later, Jaypaw joined her. "Aren't you going to argue with him?" the gray tabby tom meowed.

Leafpool shook her head and sighed. "I tried, Jaypaw."

"But you're the medicine cat! He has to listen to you." Jaypaw wasn't ready to give up.

"He's the leader, and the leader's word is final." Leafpool meowed. "I have to go along with what he says, whether I agree or not."  


**Later that day, Leafpool nudged Jaypaw out of his nest. "Come on, Jaypaw. We're running low on mallow, and I need you to come down to the lake with me."**

Jaypaw got up out of his nest and started out into the camp. Leafpool ran along beside him. Soon, they reached the edge of the lake. As they approached, Leafpool saw that the water was much higher than she'd thought it would be. A lot of the mallow would be underwater. She turned to Jaypaw. "The lake's higher than I hoped," she told him. "We won't be able to collect as much as I wanted, but I see a clump over there. I'll go gather that while you try and scent some more."

Jaypaw nodded and Leafpool took off toward the clump of mallow. When she finished digging it up, she padded along the shore. She spotted Jaypaw crouched near another clump of the sweet-smelling plants. But as she approached, she could see that he wasn't digging it up. He seemed to be examining something stuck inside the cluster of stems. "What did you find, Jaypaw?" she called to her son.

Jaypaw jumped at the sound of her voice. "A stick," he meowed. He pulled it out from under the mallow plant and brought it up to Leafpool. "Look at the lines."

Leafpool bent down and examined the stick closely. Its bark had been completely stripped away, and there were several scratches scored through it. Some were crossed over twice, each scratch going in a different direction. She sniffed the smooth wood. "No scent," she mewed. "I expect it came from the lake."

"But the lines feel strange," Jaypaw meowed. "They're too even to have been done by something in the lake."

Leafpool shrugged. Jaypaw had a point; the lines didn't look like a natural occurrence. "You're right," she meowed. "I wonder what made them? A fox, maybe, or a badger?"

Jaypaw shook his head doubtfully. "They're too fine to be badger or fox marks."

"Perhaps it's some Twoleg thing," Leafpool suggested. She wasn't particularly interested in what had made the scratches on the stick. Collecting the mallow was far more important. "Come on," she meowed. "I'll dig up some roots from this plant and add them to the ones I already collected."

She crouched down and began digging at the base of the plant. "You start stripping off some leaves," she instructed Jaypaw. "If we're lucky, they'll dry before the next rain." Jaypaw reluctantly let go of the stick he'd found and began pulling leaves off the mallow stem.

When Leafpool finished digging up the root, she straightened up. "Let's get this stuff back to camp," she meowed. "I left the other roots and leaves over there." She picked up the roots she had just unearthed and bounded away to pick up the others.

As she padded up the beach, she saw Jaypaw drop the mallow leaves he was carrying and run back down to the shore. A few heartbeats later, he started back up, rolling his stick along with his paws. Leafpool padded up to him. "We can't carry that home as well," she told him gently, her voice muffled by her mouthful of mallow roots.

"But we can leave it somewhere safe," Jaypaw insisted. Leafpool was eager to get the mallow back to camp, but she didn't want to argue with her son. She set down her mouthful of roots. "Okay, but hurry. I want to lay these leaves out while the sun's still warm."

Jaypaw didn't answer, but bent down and took one end of the stick in his mouth. Struggling under its weight, he dragged it up the beach and shoved it into a gap behind a twisted tree root on the bank. Leafpool began to grow impatient. _**He's certainly taking his time.**_** "Jaypaw! Come on!" she meowed.**

Jaypaw gave the stick one last pat with his paw, as if he were making sure the root would hold it securely, and then darted back to the pile of leaves that he had dropped. He picked them up, and Leafpool led him back to camp. As they made their way back, Leafpool saw Jaypaw hesitate several times and look back at the beach. She couldn't understand why her son felt so drawn to that stick. There had been absolutely no scent on it, and there was really nothing special about it, besides those strange scratches.

**A few days later, Longtail came into Leafpool's den with a large tick embedded in his side. Leafpool grabbed a ball of moss, dipped it in foul-smelling mouse bile, and pressed it onto the tick. A moment later, it loosened its' grip and Longtail shook it off. "Thanks, Leafpool," the pale tabby meowed gratefully. "Honeypaw checked my fur a few days ago, but she missed that one."**

Now that the tick was gone, Leafpool took a closer look at the bite. "You can go back to your den, Longtail," she meowed. "I'll be there in a few moments to put a poultice on that, it looks like the bite is infected."

Longtail nodded and left. Leafpool padded to the rear of her den and picked up the herbs she would need. As she padded into the elders' den, she spotted Hollypaw and Cinderpaw sitting near the freshkill pile, enjoying the early morning sunshine. She called to them. "Hollypaw! Cinderpaw! Come and clean out the bedding in here."

Cinderpaw bounded over to clear away the old bedding, and Hollypaw fetched fresh from beside the medicine den. As the young black cat padded in, her jaws full of moss, Leafpool looked up. "Longtail has an infected tick bite," she informed the apprentices. "I'm putting a poultice on it, but I want the bedding freshened up every day so he doesn't get another one."

Hollypaw nodded, and Leafpool returned her attention to Longtail. "The forest smells good," the pale tabby elder meowed. "I've been thinking about going out." Mousefur padded up to her denmate. "Only if I can come with you," the old she-cat croaked. "You'll need someone to keep an eye out for foxes."

Hollypaw tucked her tail tightly around her body. "Foxes!" she mewed softly, her eyes widening. Leafpool knew that her daughter was remembering the fox-hunting adventure she had taken when she was a kit, almost resulting in Hollypaw being torn to shreds.

Cinderpaw tossed a wad of moss in Hollypaw's direction. "Foxes aren't that bad," the gray tabby meowed.

Hollypaw stared at her friend. "_**Aren't that bad?**_**" she gasped. "What about the ones who chased me? They almost had my tail!"**

"You were only a kit," Cinderpaw pointed out casually. "They wouldn't seem so scary if you met them now. Besides, foxes are just a nuisance. It's badgers you've got to watch out for." The gray tabby's blue eyes widened and she shivered with fear. "_**They**_** are terrifying. I hope I never meet another one as long as I live."**

Hollypaw sat up. "_**Another**_** one?" she meowed. "Cinderpaw, you've never even met **_**one**_** badger." Cinderpaw tilted her head to one side and her eyes clouded with confusion. "You're right," she meowed. "I must have dreamed it."**

Leafpool froze in the middle of licking horsetail juice into Longtail's wound. The pale tabby elder began to fidget, and she quickly finished treating him. But she couldn't shake what Cinderpaw had just said out if her mind. _**Does Cinderpaw have Cinderpelt's memories?**_** she thought. If she did, could she access them? Did she know the truth, that she was Cinderpelt?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Leafpool padded back to her den around sunhigh, two plump voles dangling from her mouth. She dropped one in front of Jaypaw, and then settled down in her nest to eat. As she finished, Birchfall came limping in. "I've got a thorn stuck in my pad," the brown tabby warrior mewed pitifully.**

Leafpool turned to Jaypaw. "Jaypaw, could you take care of Birchfall for me? I've got to go and check on Foxkit. His cold doesn't seem to be getting any better."

Jaypaw gulped down the last of his vole and nodded. Leafpool picked up the bundle of tansy she had prepared for Foxkit and padded off to the nursery. Just as she has set the herbs down in front of the reddish tabby kit, she heard Hollypaw's voice. "Help!"

Leafpool shoved herself out of the nursery just as Hollypaw exploded into the camp, panting and shaking with fear. "Cinderpaw's fallen out of the Sky Oak!" the young black cat wailed.

Leafpool's pelt bristled with fear. The Sky Oak was one of the tallest trees in the forest! Cinderpaw wasn't likely to have survived the fall, and even if she had, she was likely to be horribly injured. _**Will she be crippled like Cinderpelt was?**_** Leafpool shook the thought from her mind. **_**No. Cinderpaw **_**has**_** to be all right. Cinderpelt was brought back to have a second chance at being a warrior. She can't be crippled again.**_****

Firestar bounded across the clearing. "Tell me exactly what happened, Hollypaw!"

Hollypaw whirled around, still shaking. "Cinder… Cinderpaw was helping M-mousepaw down the Sky Oak and she fell!" she gasped.

Firestar turned toward Leafpool. "Leafpool, go and help her!" he ordered. Leafpool remained frozen to the spot, her heart pounding with fear. Jaypaw padded up to her. "What herbs will we need?" he prompted. "Poppy seeds?"

Leafpool snapped out of her daze and turned to her son. "Poppy seeds, yes. Rushes and cobwebs to bind any broken bones, and thyme for the shock."

Jaypaw dipped his head. "I'll get them," he offered, and then took off toward the medicine den.

"Please hurry!" Hollypaw meowed after him, her voice still filled with terror.

Leafpool turned to her daughter. "Who's with Cinderpaw?" she demanded.

Hollypaw blinked up at her, her green eyes wide. "Mousepaw, Ashfur, Cloudtail, and Brackenfur," she mewed shakily.

Leafpool nodded. "Good, she'll need carrying."

A heartbeat later, Jaypaw re-emerged from the medicine den, his jaws full of the herbs that Leafpool had mentioned. "Got everything?" Leafpool asked. He nodded, and the two medicine cats followed Hollypaw out of the camp as fast as their paws would take them.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they reached the Sky Oak. Leafpool darted forward, her fur bristling. Cinderpaw's limbs stuck out at odd angles, and Leafpool couldn't see if the young cat was breathing. She stared at the warriors crouched around the small bundle of gray fur. "Is she breathing?" she called, hoping the answer would be good news. Cloudtail nodded, and Leafpool let out a sigh of relief. _**Thank StarClan!**_****

"Good," she meowed as she padded up to Cinderpaw and bent down next to the young cat. She nudged her, but she didn't respond. Her breathing was quick and shallow, and her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. "She's in shock!" Leafpool meowed. "Jaypaw, lick her chest to calm her. I'm going to give her the thyme."

Jaypaw nodded and bent over Cinderpaw, licking her fur roughly. Leafpool grabbed the sprig of thyme Jaypaw had brought and began chewing it into a pulp. When it was thoroughly chewed, she pried open Cinderpaw's jaw and dripped the juice into her mouth.

Brackenfur stared down at his daughter. "Is she going to die?" he mewed softly, his voice trembling.

Leafpool didn't look up. "I won't let her," she meowed back, hoping that she wouldn't be lying. She turned to Jaypaw. "Lick more gently now," she instructed. The apprentice began lapping Cinderpaw's fur delicately, and Leafpool pushed herself to her paws. She padded slowly around Cinderpaw's limp body, checking for broken bones.

When she reached the young cat's hind leg, she froze. Cinderpaw's leg was bent at a very strange angle. Leafpool nudged it gently, but there was no mistaking the injury. Cinderpaw had broken her hind leg, the same leg that had crippled Cinderpelt. _**No!This can't happen again!**_****

"What's wrong?" Jaypaw whispered, sensing Leafpool's fear. Brackenfur pushed forward. "Leafpool, what's the matter?"

Leafpool looked up. "She's broken her hind leg," she gulped. Jaypaw started toward the bundle of rushes. "We'll bind it with these," he meowed.

Brackenfur stared at Leafpool in bewilderment. "I don't understand… She won't die of a broken leg, will she?"

Leafpool didn't answer. Her thoughts were absorbed by memories of Cinderpelt. _**Will Cinderpaw lose her chance to become a warrior? If her leg never heals, what would become of her?**_** When Cinderpelt had been injured, she had become a medicine cat apprentice. But Leafpool couldn't take Cinderpaw as an apprentice when she already had Jaypaw.**

Jaypaw's voice snapped Leafpool out of her thoughts. "Here!" he meowed, jabbing one of the rushed toward Leafpool.

Shaking her head, she took it and laid it against Cinderpaw's leg. Jaypaw brought over another rush and some cobwebs, and Leafpool began to gently bind the rushes around Cinderpaw's injured leg. When she was finished, she looked up. "That should secure it until we can get her back to camp," she meowed. "Then I can set the break properly."

She turned to Ashfur, Cloudtail, and Brackenfur. "You three can carry her back to camp. Make sure her leg moves as little as possible." The three warriors nodded and lifted Cinderpaw off the ground. The young cat let out a moan of pain as they lifted her, and Leafpool meowed, "Carefully!"

She padded along behind the warriors, yowling instructions to them as they carried the injured apprentice home. Jaypaw padded behind her, with Hollypaw pressed up against him. "I thought she was dead," Hollypaw mewed, her voice trembling.

Jaypaw blinked at his sister. "She's going to be okay," he murmured reassuringly. "She's got a strong heart. And it's only her leg that's broken."

Leafpool's pelt prickled with anger. _**How can Jaypaw say it's **_**only**_** her leg?**_** She whirled around to face her son. "A warrior needs four good legs!" she snapped.**

Jaypaw stared back at her, his eyes flashing with fear, and Leafpool immediately regretted her sharp tone. As she walked back to camp, her mind filled with a mix of emotions and thoughts. _**How could Cinderpaw have been so mousebrained? What if she never regains use of her leg?**_

Leafpool thought.

**When Leafpool reached her den, she saw that Sorreltail was already there, along with Honeypaw and Poppypaw. All three cats wore identical looks of terror, and Sorreltail was plucking at the ground with her paws. Leafpool gestured Brackenfur, Cloudtail and Ashfur over to Jaypaw's nest, and the three warriors laid Cinderpaw gently into the soft nest.**

"Thank you," Leafpool mewed briskly, dipping her head to the warriors. "Leave us now." Cloudtail and Ashfur obliged without complaint, but Brackenfur hung back, reluctant to leave his daughter. Sorreltail padded up to her mate. "I'll stay with her," she mewed softly, pressing her muzzle against Brackenfur's shoulder. After a few heartbeats, Brackenfur nodded and left.

Leafpool padded up to Sorreltail. The pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat had been Leafpool's best friend since they were apprentices. "I'll do everything I can to make her well," Leafpool mewed comfortingly, bumping her head against Sorreltail's shoulder.

Sorreltail nodded, her eyes shining. "I know you will," she whispered. She padded up to her daughter's limp body, and whispered something Leafpool couldn't hear.

Honeypaw turned to Leafpool, her green eyes wide with fright. "She will be all right, won't she?"

Poppypaw huddled close to her sister, her eyes wide as she stared up at Leafpool. "Don't let her die!" she sobbed.

Sorreltail padded up to her daughters. "Come on," she meowed. "Let's go and see Brackenfur. He'll need company." With a grateful nod at Leafpool, she ushered her kits out of the den.

As they left, Cinderpaw began to stir. Leafpool rushed to her side and gently ran her tail down Cinderpaw's flank. "Don't be frightened," she mewed soothingly. "You're safe, you're back at camp. You fell from the Sky Oak, and you've hurt your leg. But we're going to fix it." Her mind flared with desperate hope as she spoke. What if she _**couldn't**_** fix Cinderpaw's leg? "What were you trying to do?" she asked Cinderpaw softly. "Did you think you were a bird? Did you think you could fly?"**

The young gray tabby she-cat let out a soft moan, and then her breathing deepened as she fell back into unconsciousness. Leafpool pushed herself up and turned to Jaypaw. "Come on, Jaypaw," she meowed. "Let's get this leg set. First, we need to get the binding off."

Jaypaw nodded and crouched down next to Cinderpaw. Together, he and Leafpool gnawed at the cobwebs holding the rushes to Cinderpaw's leg. After a few moments, the rushes came free. "Now, we need fresh rushes and more cobwebs," Leafpool meowed, rushing to the back of her den to fetch them.

She padded back to Cinderpaw and began positioning the rushes. "If we place those two there, and hold another one here…" she mewed, more to herself than to Jaypaw. Jaypaw reached over to hold down the rush, but Leafpool had already begun binding it with the cobwebs. "This should hold it tight," she muttered to herself.

Jaypaw pushed himself up. "Shall I get some comfrey?" he offered.

Leafpool only half heard him. She was too intent on binding Cinderpaw's leg. "Yes, yes," she meowed distractedly. "Good idea." Jaypaw fetched the comfrey as Leafpool finished with the cobwebs. She touched the bindings gently with her paw. Cinderpaw twitched away from her, and let out a small whine of pain.

"Perhaps we should just leave her to rest," Jaypaw meowed. "There's really nothing more we can do for her."

Leafpool whipped around, her fur bristling with anger. "There's _**everything**_** we can do for her! We can't let her lose the use of her leg!" she hissed. Didn't' Jaypaw understand how important it was for Cinderpaw to become a warrior?**

Jaypaw backed away from her, his sightless eyes wide. "I- I-" he stammered.

Leafpool froze, a wave of guilt washing over her. Jaypaw had only been concerned about his Clanmate. "I'm sorry, Jaypaw," she mewed. "I shouldn't have snapped. You've been a great help." She turned and padded toward the bramble curtain. "I must go and talk to Sorreltail and Brackenfur." Jaypaw nodded and settled himself down next to Cinderpaw.

Leafpool found Brackenfur and Sorreltail sitting outside the warrior den with Poppypaw and Honeypaw. As she approached them, Sorreltail looked up and her amber eyes filled with fear. "Is… Is Cinderpaw going to be all right?" she mewed, her voice trembling with fear.

Leafpool met her friend's eyes. "I think so," she meowed. "I can't guarantee she will regain the full use of her leg, but I'm confident that she will survive and become a warrior. I've bound her leg with rushes and cobwebs, and they seem to be holding well. She's still unconscious, but I will come fetch you as soon as she wakes up."

Sorreltail padded up to Leafpool and nuzzled her cheek. "Thank you," she breathed.

Brackenfur dipped his head gratefully. "Yes, thank you so much, Leafpool." The golden tabby's eyes clouded.

"What's the matter?" Sorreltail asked, pressing her body against his.

Brackenfur shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that… Cinderpaw reminds me so much of my sister when she was an apprentice. Cinderpelt was forced onto a different path because of her injuries, and I was just so afraid that the same thing was going to happen to Cinderpaw."

Leafpool understood exactly how Brackenfur felt. She had worried about the same things. "Don't worry about it too much," she meowed comfortingly, rubbing her head against Brackenfur's shoulder. "Cinderpaw is young and strong. She will recover." She pushed herself to her paws. "I'd better go, Jaypaw may need my help." She turned and began padding back to her den. "I'll come and fetch you if anything changes," she meowed over her shoulder.

**As she padded back into her den, Leafpool spotted Jaypaw, curled up against Cinderpaw. His front paws were twitching as if he were having a bad dream. Leafpool padded up to him and nudged him gently. He woke with a gasp and jerked his head up, panting. "Jaypaw?" Leafpool mewed softly. "Were you dreaming?"**

Jaypaw nodded. "Yes," he meowed when he had caught his breath. He looked toward Cinderpaw as he spoke, and Leafpool knew that he had visited her dream. "Will she get better?" she asked quietly.

Jaypaw nodded, and Leafpool let out a purr of relief. Jaypaw turned back to the injured apprentice. "She's been here before," he whispered.

Leafpool moved closer to him and touched her tail gently against his flank. "I thought so," she whispered in his ear. "She's Cinderpelt, isn't she?"

Jaypaw looked down at his paws. "She led me to the old ThunderClan camp," he explained. "She seemed so happy to be there…" He paused and looked in Cinderpaw's direction again. "Do you think she knows?"

"No, not in her waking world," Leafpool murmured. "And I don't think we should tell her."

Jaypaw looked puzzled. "Why not?"

"It's enough that StarClan have let her come back and tread the warrior's path she always dreamed of following," Leafpool told him.

Jaypaw cocked his head. "Didn't she _**want**_** to be a medicine cat?"**

Leafpool settled down next to him. "She only became a medicine cat after a monster crippled her," she explained. "After the accident, there was no chance she could be a true warrior, so she served her Clan in a different way."

"But wouldn't she be happy to know that she's fulfilling her dream now?" Jaypaw pressed.

Leafpool shook her head, forgetting for a moment that Jaypaw couldn't see her. "We shouldn't try to shape her destiny," she meowed. "If StarClan wants her to know, they will tell her."

"Do you think telling her will change her destiny?" Jaypaw insisted, Before Leafpool could answer, a hoarse mew came from Cinderpaw's nest. "Leafpool?" Jaypaw pushed himself to his paws and padded toward the shallow pool at the side of the den. "I'll fetch you some water," he meowed to Cinderpaw.

As Jaypaw soaked a ball of moss in the water, Cinderpaw looked toward Leafpool. "I'm hungry," she croaked.

Leafpool purred with amusement. "That's more like the old Cinderpel-" she caught her mistake and corrected herself. "Cinder_**paw**_**. She got up and padded out of the den to fetch Cinderpaw some freshkill. She purred happily as she selected a fat vole for Cinderpaw, and two mice for herself and Jaypaw. It looked as if Cinderpaw was well on her way to recovery.**

**Soon, it was time for the Gathering. Leafpool padded along beside Ashfur as the ThunderClan cats made their way to the tree-bridge. Jaypaw had stayed behind to watch over Cinderpaw.**

As the ThunderClan cats reached the island, Leafpool saw that there were far more cats gathered there than was usual. She sniffed the air, and breathed in the overwhelmingly powerful scent of RiverClan. Almost all of the cats here were RiverClan! Glancing around, she saw that several of these cats would never have been brought to a Gathering. There were tiny kits and several elders, mingling together with warriors and apprentices.

She spotted Mothwing across the clearing, looking at a kit's paw, and Willowpaw was bringing herbs to a heavily pregnant queen. Leafpool darted toward Mothwing, who looked up at her in surprise. "Mothwing, why are there so many RiverClan cats here?" Leafpool meowed.

Mothwing shook her head. "Leopardstar will be angry with me if I tell-"

Firestar's meow interrupted the RiverClan medicine cat. "Leopardstar, what's going on?" the ThunderClan leader called.

Onestar padded up next to Firestar. "It looks like you've brought the whole of RiverClan!" the tabby WindClan cat growled.

Leopardstar looked at the other leaders. "I have," she meowed.

As she spoke, an angry yowl sounded from the tree-bridge. "What is going on here?"

Leafpool whirled around to see Blackstar leaping into the clearing. Firestar stared at the ShadowClan leader, plucking at the ground with his front paws. "Let's start the meeting," he meowed. "Then we can all find out."

Leafpool turned back to Mothwing. "Mothwing, what-" she began, but Mothwing cut her off. "Go and join your Clanmates. Please!" Her voice was filled with desperation, and Leafpool decided not to press the issue any further. She padded back to the group of ThunderClan cats and settled herself next to Squirrelflight.

Leopardstar looked down from the leaders' branch. "We have a small problem on RiverClan territory," the spotted tabby began. "We've had to leave our camp."

Leafpool stifled a gasp, and Blackstar looked at the RiverClan leader with interest. "Leave your camp?" he meowed, his eyes glittering.

Leopardstar glared at him. "Only for a short time," she informed the gathered cats. "We're sorting the trouble out, and we shall move back as soon as it's fixed. Until then, we will be staying here, on the island."

Leafpool glanced around anxiously. If RiverClan didn't sort out their problem soon, how would Gatherings be held? With so many RiverClan cats on the island, there was barely enough room for the small numbers from the other Clans to sit without stepping on each other's tails.

And not only that, but the island was meant to be neutral territory. She looked up at the sky, where Silverpelt was sparkling. Did StarClan approve of RiverClan claiming the island as their own territory, even if it was on a temporary basis?

A commotion from the leaders brought Leafpool back to attention. "Where are you hunting?" Onestar meowed accusingly, staring at Leopardstar. Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy, nodded in agreement. "There can't possibly be enough food on this island for your whole Clan."

Leopardstar glared at the ShadowClan cat. "We have the lake!" she hissed. A voice rose from the WindClan cats. Leafpool looked over and saw Crowfeather poking his head above the crowd. "Is that enough?" he called. "What will you do when you have fished out the shallow waters around the island?"

Mistyfoot, the RiverClan deputy, glared at Crowfeather. "We're not eating _**rabbit**_**, if that's what you're worried about!" she snarled, curling her lip as though rabbit was the last thing she'd dream of swallowing.**

Firestar spoke up, meeting Leopardstar's gaze calmly. "What about Gatherings?"

Leopardstar dipped her head. "We hope to be back in our camp by the next full moon."

Blackstar glared at Leopardstar. "And if you're not?" he demanded. "It's not fair if your cats outnumber every other Clan at a Gathering."

Thornclaw stood up, standing on his hind legs to make himself visible. "No cat ever lived at Fourtrees," the ThunderClan warrior pointed out. "It was special to all the Clans, like Mothermouth."

Leopardstar nodded. "That's true, and you're right; the island is special to all Clans. But we would not be doing this if there was any other option."

"What if you can never return to your camp?" Onestar meowed, scratching his claws against the branch. "Where will you go then?" Anxious mews filled the clearing. "Will you move to a new territory?" "Will you invade another Clan's land?"

Leopardstar glared at them. "You're worrying about something that will never happen!"

"But what if it does?" Blackstar hissed, twitching his tail. "Three territories can't support four Clans!" The clearing filled with meows of agreement.

Firestar spoke up, silencing the others. "We have to believe Leopardstar," he meowed. "We must give RiverClan a chance to return to their territory."

Sandstorm nodded in agreement. "At least until the next Gathering," she added.

Firestar looked at the other leaders. "If RiverClan is still living on the island next full moon, we can decide what to do then. Does that seem fair?"

Blackstar nodded curtly, and Onestar flicked his tail in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Firestar concluded. He turned and gazed out over the Clans. "ThunderClan has little to report. One of our apprentices was injured, but she is recovering well." He glanced at Onestar. "Newleaf has brought plenty of prey to the forest."

Onestar nodded. "WindClan is healthy. Prey is running well on our lands too." The WindClan leader turned to Blackstar. "Does ShadowClan have anything to report?"

Blackstar shook his head. "We have seen a few Twolegs by the lake, but none near our camp." Firestar nodded. "Good," he meowed. "If there's no other news, I think we should leave RiverClan in peace." He jumped down from the branch and joined the ThunderClan cats.

**As Leafpool pushed her way into the medicine den after returning from the Gathering, Jaypaw picked up his head. "How was the Gathering?" he meowed groggily. Leafpool padded to the back of her den. "Come over here and I'll tell you."**

Jaypaw pushed himself up and padded over to his mentor. Leafpool leaned in close to his ear so that he was the only one who could hear her. "Something has happened to RiverClan's territory. They're living on the island." Jaypaw stared at her, his sightless eyes wide. "_**What?**_**" he meowed loudly.**

Cinderpaw stirred in her nest, and Leafpool put the tip of her tail over Jaypaw's mouth. "Not so loud!" she hissed. "RiverClan says they only plan to stay on the island until the problem with their camp is solved, and they expect to be home before the next full moon. But the other Clans are worried that RiverClan will not be able to return to their territory. They're worried that there will be a battle over land. I hope it doesn't come to that, but we should get some sleep anyway. I'll need you to help me prepare some herbs in case a battle does come."

Jaypaw nodded sleepily and padded back to his nest. Leafpool did the same. Her mind buzzed with thoughts. _**Is there anything ThunderClan could do to help the RiverClan cats?**__**If RiverClan **_**were **_**driven from their territory, what would happen to them?**_

**Leafpool and Jaypaw spent most of the next morning sorting and preparing herbs. Around sunhigh, Leafpool looked up from soaking horsetail stems in the pool of water inside her den and called to Jaypaw. "Jaypaw, could you give Cinderpaw her medicine?"**

Jaypaw nodded and darted to the back of the den. As he padded back to Cinderpaw's side, Leafpool caught the sweet scent of mallow leaves in the air. What was Jaypaw doing, bringing mallow to Cinderpaw? The sweet-smelling leaves wouldn't do anything for her broken leg. Then a flash of realization came over her. Jaypaw was testing Cinderpaw!

Leafpool pushed herself up and darted over to Jaypaw. She whisked the mallow leaves away with her tail before Cinderpaw could pick them up. "What are you doing?" she asked Jaypaw. "You _**should**_** be giving her comfrey!"**

Jaypaw shrugged. "I guess I picked up the wrong leaves," he meowed casually.

Leafpool's pelt bristled with irritation. "Be more careful next time!" she snapped. She ran to the rear of the medicine den and picked up the comfrey leaves.

"I'm sorry, Cinderpaw," she meowed as she dropped the herbs in front of the injured apprentice. "It's not like Jaypaw to be so distracted." She turned to Jaypaw. "You should get back to making poultices," she instructed him.

Jaypaw glared at her, and then made his way to the back of the den. He flicked his tail at the horsetail stems soaking in the pool. "Are those ready yet?" he meowed.

Leafpool's fur bristled with aggravation. _**What is wrong with Jaypaw lately? He should know full well that the horsetail needed to soak overnight.**_** "Of course not!" she meowed, not bothering to keep the irritation out of her voice. "Use the ones I soaked yesterday!"**

"Fine!" Jaypaw meowed. He grabbed one of the stems from the pile that had already been soaked and began to gnaw at it angrily. Leafpool padded over to fetch the comfrey leaves for Cinderpaw. "What's the _**matter**_** with you?" she hissed to Jaypaw as she passed him.**

"What's the matter with _**you?**_**" he snapped back.**

Leafpool glared at him. "_**I'm**_** not the one giving Cinderpaw the wrong medicine!"**

"I only wanted to see if she would know the difference!" Jaypaw meowed defensively.

Leafpool rolled her eyes. So she'd been right, Jaypaw _**was**_** trying to test Cinderpaw. "She's Cinder**_**paw**_**, not Cinderpelt!" she hissed.**

"But there must be something there!" Jaypaw insisted.

Leafpool let out a sigh of exasperation. "If there is, it's not up to us to find it!" she told Jaypaw firmly. "We have to let Cinderpaw find her own destiny."

Jaypaw still wouldn't give up the argument. "What's wrong with helping her along?" he meowed. "Surely Cinderpaw deserves to know the truth."

Leafpool remained firm. "If StarClan wants her to know, they'll tell her," she meowed.

Jaypaw glared at her. "So you're happy to leave it in the paws of StarClan," he snapped.

Leafpool was shocked by his tone. Didn't he understand that his warrior ancestors were much wiser than he was? "Of course!" she mewed. "And so should you be."

Jaypaw didn't reply, but went back to chewing on the horsetail stem. Leafpool collected the comfrey leaves and brought them back to Cinderpaw.

**The next morning, Leafpool left her den to fetch her breakfast from the freshkill pile. As she carried the small starling she had chosen back to her den, she heard a commotion from inside the den. She dropped the starling and poked her head inside. Cinderpaw was stretching up to catch a ball of moss that Jaypaw tossed to her.**

Leafpool darted into the den, intercepting the moss ball and sweeping it into the pool with her tail. She rounded on Jaypaw. "What do you think you're doing, making her stretch up like that?

Jaypaw's fur bristled as he backed away from his patient. Cinderpaw looked at Jaypaw and then at Leafpool. "It was my idea!" she meowed.

Leafpool ignored her. It didn't matter whose idea it had been. "You should have known better!" she snapped at Jaypaw.

He stared at her, his sightless eyes wide. "I told her not to move from her nest!" he mewed.

"That's not good enough!" Leafpool snapped. "Her leg must heal _**properly!**_**" She leaned in closer to Jaypaw so that only he could hear her. "She **_**has[/I[ to train as a warrior this time."**_

"Why?" Jaypaw snarled, his eyes flashing with anger. "Why would it be such a disaster if she had to take a different path? I had to!"

"You are [I]blind!**" Leafpool snapped back. Jaypaw stared up at his mentor, his eyes filled with pain. A few heartbeats later, he turned away and padded out into the clearing. A wave of guilt washed over Leafpool. She hadn't meant to hurt her son's feelings. She quickly checked the cobweb bindings on Cinderpaw's leg, and then padded out after Jaypaw.**

She found him sitting outside the medicine den, toying with a blade of grass. She sat next to him, and he jerked his head away. "We need to fetch herbs," Leafpool meowed, hoping to take Jaypaw's mind off what had happened. He nodded and got to his paws. "The marigolds should be flowering down by the lake," Leafpool went on as she led Jaypaw out of the camp.

When they reached the slope that led to the shore, Leafpool spotted a large clump of marigold on the beach. "I can see some," she meowed to Jaypaw, quickening her pace.

He paused and narrowed his eyes at her. "You do know we've already got a pile of marigold in the den, don't you?" he meowed, sounding bored.

Leafpool slowed down to let her son catch up to her. "You're right, but if there is a battle, we'll need to be prepared. Our first duty is to heal the Clan." She turned and looked at Jaypaw, wanting him to say something. "Don't you think?"

Reluctantly, the young gray tabby nodded. "Yes," he meowed. "But what about sharing with StarClan? That's part of our duty too. Why haven't they warned us, if a battle is coming?"

Leafpool shook her head, forgetting that Jaypaw couldn't see her. "StarClan doesn't always tell us everything that's going to happen," she mewed.

Jaypaw's fur bristled with frustration. "So we just have to wait until StarClan tells us what to do? We can walk among them in dreams. Surely we can find out for ourselves?"

Leafpool turned and stared at her son. "Are you questioning the wisdom of StarClan?" she meowed. When Jaypaw didn't answer, she went on. "There's far more to being a medicine cat than sharing with StarClan. You still don't know every herb, for example."

She stopped in front of a clump of feverfew. "What's this one?" she asked Jaypaw. The young gray tabby tasted the air and bent down, letting the leaves touch his face. "Do you recognize it?" Leafpool prompted him.

He nodded. "It's feverfew. Good for aches, especially headaches." He turned away, and then added, "But it's no good to us now, because the flowers won't be out for another moon." Suddenly, he dropped into a hunting crouch, his ears pricked forward. Leafpool looked around, and just as Jaypaw shot forward, she spotted a vole trembling under a leaf.

Jaypaw caught the vole and killed it with one swift motion. He padded back to Leafpool and stopped in front of her, dangling the vole under her nose. "Very good!" she meowed, her voice flooding with pride for her son. Jaypaw was a skillful hunter, despite not having had much training for it.

Jaypaw flung the vole down at Leafpool's paws. "_**Now**_** do you believe that I don't need eyes to see?" he meowed agitatedly.**

Leafpool ran her tail down his flank. "Oh, Jaypaw," she breathed, emotion flooding over her. "I have _**always**_** believed in you."**

Jaypaw edged away from her and took off toward the shore. A few moments later, he stopped by a tangled tree root and began dragging something out from behind it. By the time Leafpool had caught up with him, he had freed whatever it was he had been pulling on. Leafpool glanced over his shoulder. "Is that the same old stick you found last time?" she meowed once she had seen what it was.

Jaypaw nodded happily. _**It's just a stick,**_** Leafpool thought. **_**Why is he so happy to have found it again?**_** "Why are you so interested in it?" she meowed curiously. Jaypaw looked up at her. "It feels important!" he meowed, and then began running his paws gently over the scratches in the smooth wood.**

Suddenly, heavy raindrops pelted Leafpool's back, and she looked up. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and powerful gusts of wind stirred up leaves and twigs scattered along the beach. A storm was coming, and if they didn't get home soon, they'd be caught in the worst part of it. "We should get back," she called to Jaypaw.

Jaypaw's reply was drowned out by a clap of thunder, and she yowled to he heard over the wind. "We must get back to camp!" Jaypaw didn't take his attention away from the stick, and she yowled louder. "I can see the storm clouds coming. We shouldn't be out in this!"

A gust of wind picked up and sent Jaypaw rolling along the beach. As he fought his way back toward the stick, Leafpool called to him again. "Come _**on**_**, Jaypaw!" She took off in the direction of ThunderClan's camp, hoping that Jaypaw would follow her. The young gray tabby called something to her, but she couldn't hear him. "Jaypaw!" she yowled as loudly as she could. Finally, Jaypaw tore himself away from the stick and darted after his mentor.**

**A few mornings later, as she was checking on Foxkit and Icekit in the nursery, Leafpool heard loud voices coming from Firestar's den. It sounded as if someone were arguing with Firestar about something. She carefully made her way up the rocks and poked her head into Firestar's den.**

Hollypaw was inside, flicking her tail angrily. She turned around as Leafpool walked in "I thought I heard you in here," Leafpool meowed, blinking at her daughter. Firestar dipped his head. "Hollypaw is worried about the battle."

Hollypaw whipped around and glared at him. "There doesn't need to _**be**_** a battle!" she insisted.**

Leafpool settled herself next to her daughter. "Of course there doesn't," she mewed reassuringly. "When I spoke to Mothwing at the Gathering, she said that RiverClan was dealing with their problem. But if they can't solve it, we've got to be ready."

"But if we helped them, then they'd be okay," Hollypaw insisted.

Leafpool shook her head. "We must trust RiverClan to sort it out themselves."

Firestar nodded in agreement. "Leafpool's right, Hollypaw. Besides, helping RiverClan would mean crossing WindClan's territory."

Sandstorm spoke up from the rear of the den. Leafpool hadn't noticed that her mother was there. "Or ShadowClan's," the pale ginger she-cat added.

Leafpool nodded and gently ran her tail down Hollypaw's flank. "And that would only make things worse, wouldn't it?" she mewed soothingly.

Hollypaw shied away, her fur bristling. Sandstorm fixed her green eyes on the young cat. "Isn't Brackenfur waiting for you?" she prompted gently.

"You mustn't fall behind on your training," Firestar mewed softly, nodding.

Hollypaw glared at Firestar, but said no more as she turned and stalked out of the den. Leafpool pushed herself to her paws and ran after her daughter. "Hollypaw, wait!" she called as she skidded down the fallen rocks. Hollypaw glanced behind her, but didn't stop. "I can see you're upset," Leafpool meowed as she tried to catch up.

Hollypaw whipped around. "Why won't any of you listen?" she spat.

Leafpool padded up next to her. "You must remember," she mewed soothingly, "that we all have more experience than you. You have to trust us to know what's right."

Hollypaw blinked up at her mother, her eyes shining. "StarClan would want us to help RiverClan," she mewed softly.

Leafpool shook her head. "You can't be sure of that. This isn't any of our business." Hollypaw's eyes flashed with anger, and Leafpool went on. "I know you're worried about Willowpaw, but you're training as a warrior now. It's not appropriate for warriors to have such close friends in other Clans."

Hollypaw glared at her, but didn't say anything. Leafpool glanced around and caught sight of Brackenfur, disappearing into the forest. "Why don't you go with Brackenfur?" she meowed to Hollypaw. "He's heading for the training hollow."

"I know where he is," Hollypaw hissed angrily.

Leafpool touched her nose against her daughter's cheek. "I'm sure he must be expecting you," she meowed, and then turned and padded away. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Hollypaw running into the forest after Brackenfur. _**Good,**_** she thought. **_**Some training will be good for her, and it might get her mind off the battle.**_

**It began to rain around dusk. Leafpool was sitting outside her den, enjoying her evening meal. Suddenly, quick pawsteps sounded from outside the thorn tunnel. A few heartbeats later, Poppypaw came into the camp and ran toward the Highledge. As she went, she turned and called to Jaypaw. "Have you seen Hollypaw?"**

Jaypaw glared at the young tortoiseshell cat, and she looked embarrassed. "I didn't mean _**see**_**," she mewed. "I meant hear or scent-"**

Mousepaw cut her off, rolling his eyes. "She means do you know where Hollypaw is?"

Leafpool tipped her head in confusion. Wasn't Hollypaw with Brackenfur? She pushed herself up to speak with the apprentices, but Graystripe reached them first. "How long has she been missing?" he demanded.

Poppypaw looked down at he paws. "She was supposed to be training with us, but she never turned up."

"Exactly," Mousepaw mewed. "Brackenfur figured she'd been kept in camp for some reason," he added. "So we just did our training without her. We thought she'd be here when we got back."

"But she's not!" Poppypaw wailed, her voice carrying around the camp.

Just then, Brackenfur pushed his way through the thorn tunnel. "She's _**not**_** here?" he meowed.**

Ashfur and Spiderleg emerged behind him. "Her scent is in the tunnel," Ashfur reported, "but it's stale."

Brackenfur nodded. "She must have left the camp when I told her to," he mewed.

"But she didn't make it to the training hollow," Spiderleg concluded.

Leafpool's pelt bristled with fear. She had seen Hollypaw leave the camp. What could have happened to her? She wouldn't have been mousebrained enough to try and help RiverClan alone, would she?

She turned and pushed her way into her den. Cinderpaw looked up from the mouse she had been eating. "What's the matter, Leafpool? I heard Poppypaw wailing about something, but I couldn't hear what she was saying." Leafpool looked down at the young apprentice. "Hollypaw seems to have disappeared," she mewed, her voice cracking with fear.

Cinderpaw's eyes grew wide, but before she could say anything else, Jaypaw padded in. Cinderpaw turned her attention to him. "Is it true?" she meowed anxiously. "Has Hollypaw really disappeared?"

Jaypaw brushed his muzzle against Cinderpaw's cheek. "You know Hollypaw," he whispered. "She's probably gone off to think."

Cinderpaw stared back at him, looking unconvinced. "I guess," she meowed, and then settled back into her nest to finish her mouse.

Jaypaw padded back and sat down next to Leafpool. "What's the matter?" he whispered.

Leafpool looked down at her paws. "I spoke to Hollypaw before she left camp," she mewed softly.

Jaypaw pricked his ears forward curiously. "Did she say where she was going?"

"No, but she was upset," Leafpool meowed hoarsely. "She'd just asked Firestar to help RiverClan."

"And he said no." Jaypaw guessed.

Leafpool nodded. "Yes. You don't think she went to help RiverClan by herself, do you?"

Jaypaw hesitated for a moment, thinking, and then shook his head. "No, Hollypaw wouldn't be that mousebrained."

"But maybe she thought that if she couldn't reason with Firestar, she might be able to convince Onestar not to fight," Leafpool meowed miserably. Then an idea flashed through her mind. She pressed her paw against Jaypaw's. "You must try to dream!" she whispered. "You have to find out where she is!"

Jaypaw just stared up at her, his sightless eyes flashing with indignitation.

"Please!" Leafpool persisted.

"I'm not tired!" Jaypaw meowed. "I can't just dream whenever I like!"

"Just close your eyes and try!" Leafpool begged.

Jaypaw turned and stalked away. "I'll dream when I'm ready!" he snapped, and then started toward the den entrance.

Leafpool darted forward and blocked his path. "You have to try now!" she hissed, her desperation flooding into her voice.

Jaypaw's pelt bristled angrily. "But she's probably just gone off by herself for a bit," he insisted, and then he pushed past Leafpool and stalked out of the medicine den.

Leafpool stared blankly at the bramble screen for a moment, and then pushed herself through. Jaypaw was nowhere in sight, but Firestar was busy organizing search patrols. Leafpool darted up to him. "Firestar, I'd like to join one of the search parties," she meowed, dipping her head respectfully.

Firestar stared at her for a moment. "I don't know, Leafpool. Jaypaw's already left camp, and I don't want to be without a medicine cat immediately available-"

Leafpool interrupted him, struggling to keep her voice steady. "Please! Hollypaw was once my apprentice, and she is my da-" she stopped mid-meow. She had been about to let her secret slip. "Kin," she corrected hastily.

She stared at Firestar, hoping that he hadn't caught her mistake. Luckily, he showed no signs of having noticed. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, he nodded. "Very well. The more cats there are looking, the better chance we have of finding Hollypaw. You may join Squirrelflight's patrol."

Leafpool dipped her head gratefully, and padded off to join the patrol. Squirrelflight waved her tail at her sister, and Leafpool fell into line next to her. "Brambleclaw is taking a patrol toward the WindClan border, and Brackenfur is checking near RiverClan. We're going toward ShadowClan," Squirrelflight explained.

Leafpool nodded, her mind buzzing. If Hollypaw had gone off on her own, it was likely she would have headed toward RiverClan. She had been so determined to help them. But if one of the other Clans had captured her…

Leafpool couldn't think of any reason for one of the other Clans to have taken Hollypaw and given themselves another mouth to feed, unless… Was it possible that Crowfeather really had figured out the truth about the young ThunderClan apprentice? If he had, would he have convinced Onestar to take her prisoner?

The patrol made their way toward the ShadowClan border, struggling against the strong wind. Finally, Squirrelflight turned to address the others. "There's not much point in continuing," she called over the howling wind. "The rain will have washed away any scent, and we're not going to accomplish anything. We should all head back to camp."

The other warriors nodded and turned around. Squirrelflight hung back, and when Leafpool padded past, she darted up next to her. "I'm sorry, Leafpool," she meowed. "I know you want to find her, but-"

Leafpool cut her sister off. "No, you're right, Squirrelflight. The rain has washed away her scent, and we won't accomplish anything by staying out here." She looked ahead. "We'll try again tomorrow, if she's not back by then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Leafpool and the others made their way back to camp just before dark. Brackenfur and Brambleclaw had already brought their patrols home. "Did you find anything?" Squirrelflight called to them as she entered the camp.**

Brackenfur shook his head, but Brambleclaw nodded. "We followed her scent trail to where the shore marks our border with WindClan, but we didn't see Hollypaw anywhere." Leafpool's pelt prickled with unease. So Hollypaw _**had**_** been near WindClan's territory. "Did… Did you scent any WindClan cats? Could they have taken her?" she meowed nervously.**

Brambleclaw shook his head. "The only WindClan scent was much fresher than Hollypaw's. She was there long before the WindClan cats went through." He looked down, his eyes clouding with worry. "Of course, that doesn't necessarily mean that WindClan hasn't taken her prisoner. She could have been captured further into their territory, where we wouldn't be able to pick up the scent."

Leafpool turned and padded toward her den. "Thank you for letting me join your patrol," she meowed over her shoulder to Squirrelflight. "I'm going to go back to my den and check on Cinderpaw."

When she reached her den, she saw that Cinderpaw was sound asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, Leafpool padded quietly to her nest and settled into it. She tried to sleep, but couldn't. Her mind was racing with thoughts and emotions. Brambleclaw and his patrol had followed Hollypaw's scent to WindClan. Were her suspicions right? Had Crowfeather figured out the truth and taken his daughter prisoner? Leafpool shook her head. _**No. Crowfeather wouldn't stoop to taking an apprentice from another Clan. Would he?**_

**The next morning, a furious yowl woke Leafpool up. She poked her head out to see Mousepaw shoving his way into the camp. "WindClan is stealing prey!" he yowled. "Graystripe sent me back to get more cats. We need to chase them off!"**

Several of the warriors and apprentices shot out of their dens and out the thorn tunnel. Leafpool's fur bristled at the idea of her Clanmates getting hurt in the battle, but then there was the possibility that they would see Hollypaw.

After what seemed like several moons, the thorn tunnel rustled. Leafpool pricked her ears forward hopefully. Was it Hollypaw, rescued and returning home? But the cat that came staggering into the camp wasn't Hollypaw. It was Brook. The brown tabby she-cat was bleeding heavily from a gash in her side, and Stormfur padded beside her, supporting her weight.

Leafpool poked her head into her den. "Jaypaw!" she called. "I need your help. Bring as much cobweb as you can. And we'll need some poultices."

A few heartbeats later, Jaypaw emerged, his paw coated with white cobweb strands and his jaws clamped tightly around a large leaf.

Taking the cobwebs, Leafpool bounded over to Brook, who was lying on the ground. When she got a close look at the wound in the tabby she-cat's side, Leafpool let out a sigh of relief. The wound was long, but not too deep. She spread the cobwebs across it, and they quickly became sodden with blood.

A few tail-lengths away, Jaypaw was seeing to Brightheart. The ginger-and-white she-cat's tail was wet with blood, and Jaypaw had just finished spreading a poultice over the wound. Leafpool called to him. "Jaypaw, I need more cobwebs!"

He nodded and disappeared into the medicine den, emerging a few moments later with a large mouthful. Leafpool swept the old cobwebs from Brook's wound and applied the new ones.

Stormfur looked at Leafpool, and then down at his mate. "It _**will**_** stop bleeding, won't it?" he meowed anxiously.**

Leafpool nodded. "Yes," she assured him. "Can you hold it like this while I check on Brightheart?" He nodded and placed his paw gently on the wad of cobwebs.

Leafpool padded over to Brightheart and sniffed her tail. "Oak leaf," she meowed, looking up at Jaypaw. "Good choice. That'll stop any infection." She turned to Brightheart. "It should be healed in a few days." Brightheart nodded gratefully, and Leafpool turned to Stormfur. "Any news of Hollypaw?" she meowed hopefully.

Brook shook her head. "We didn't get a chance to ask," she meowed.

Leafpool sighed. "I suppose not. I was just hoping that they might have given something away."

A voice sounded from behind her. "WindClan hasn't got her."

Leafpool turned around and came face-to-face with Lionpaw. She hadn't noticed he was there. "How do you know?" she meowed, pricking her ears forward.

Lionpaw stared at the ground. "Well, surely they would have told us if they had? Why else would they have taken her?"

Leafpool let out a sigh. "Then where is she?" she meowed, unable to keep the desperation out of her voice.

Lionpaw shrugged and then turned to Jaypaw, touching his tail against Jaypaw's shoulder. "Can't you ask StarClan?" he meowed.

Jaypaw's fur prickled with annoyance. "No," he meowed. Leafpool snorted and padded toward her den to get more cobwebs for Brook. _**Jaypaw**_** could **_**ask StarClan**_**, she thought. **_**But why won't he use his abilities? Nothing's ever stopped him when it's not important, but now that it is…**_****

She found the cobwebs and padded back into the clearing. As she dropped them at Stormfur's paws, Lionpaw turned to her. "Have _**you**_** had a chance to ask StarClan about Hollypaw?" he mewed softly.**

Leafpool shook her head. "It's not always possible to speak with StarClan," she explained. "If our warrior ancestors have something they want to share, then they'll find a way."

Lionpaw dipped his head, and for the first time, Leafpool noticed a long scratch running across his left ear, oozing blood. "Let me get something for your ear," she meowed, and took off for her den again. She grabbed a horsetail stem and quickly chewed it into a pulp. She spit the pulp onto a leaf and carried it out to Lionpaw.

"This should help," she mewed as she dropped it next to him. "Can you manage to rub this on yourself? Jaypaw and I need to check the rest of the patrol." Lionpaw nodded, and Leafpool began checking the rest of her Clanmates, Jaypaw close behind her. Luckily, none of the others had serious wounds.

**As Leafpool settled down to sleep that night, she turned to Jaypaw, who was already curled up in his nest. "Jaypaw, please try to dream tonight. We've got to know if Hollypaw is all right, and where she is."**

Jaypaw nodded sleepily, and his sightless eyes fluttered closed.

It seemed like Leafpool had just fallen asleep when Jaypaw prodded her awake. She rolled over in her nest. "What's the matter, Jaypaw?" she mewed groggily, blinking up at him.

"I know where Hollypaw is!" he meowed, his sightless eyes sparkling.

Leafpool shoved herself out of her nest, suddenly wide awake. "You do? Where? Is she all right?" she meowed excitedly. A rustling sound came from Cinderpaw's nest as the injured apprentice stirred, and Leafpool lowered her voice. "Where is she?"

"In the RiverClan camp," Jaypaw meowed. "She's fine, but she's being held there. Leopardstar won't let her leave."

Leafpool rubbed her cheek against Jaypaw's. "Thank you, Jaypaw," she purred. She glanced outside. It was just getting light. "We should go and tell Firestar. He'll want to send someone to retrieve Hollypaw as soon as possible," she meowed, turning back to Jaypaw. He nodded, and they both bounded out of the medicine den and up the Highledge.

"Firestar?" Leafpool hissed as they reached the leader's cave. A few heartbeats later, Firestar emerged from his den, blinking sleepily, his pelt ruffled. "Leafpool? What is it?"

Leafpool dipped her head. "I'm sorry to wake you, but Jaypaw's had a dream. We believe we know where Hollypaw is," she meowed.

"Yes," Jaypaw agreed. "I think she's in RiverClan."

"That's great news," Firestar replied, still blinking sleep out of his eyes. "Thank you, Jaypaw. Leafpool, could you go and fetch Squirrelflight for me? I think Hollypaw should be retrieved by her mother."

Leafpool nodded and headed toward the warriors' den. She padded to the far side of the den, where Squirrelflight's nest was. There was a small gap in the brambles, and she would be able to wake Squirrelflight without disturbing the other warriors.

As Leafpool reached out and batted her sister's fur, Squirrelflight jerked awake. "Huh? Whozere? Whazzamatter?" the ginger she-cat meowed, glancing around wildly and unsheathing her claws as if she were ready to attack an intruder.

Leafpool let out a purr of amusement and padded around to the front of the den. "It's me," she whispered. Squirrelflight relaxed at the sound of her sister's voice. She got up and padded out of the den, picking her way carefully over the other warriors. "What's wrong?" she meowed when she got outside.

"We know where Hollypaw is. She's in RiverClan," Leafpool meowed excitedly.

Squirrelflight's eyes lit up. "That's great!" she mewed. "But did you _**really**_** need to wake me up this early to tell me that?"**

Leafpool nodded. "Yes. Firestar wants you to go and retrieve her. He wants you to leave now, before the dawn patrols go out."

Squirrelflight yawned and stretched. "All right. Tell Firestar I'm leaving right now, okay?" She padded away and disappeared through the thorn tunnel.

**Shortly after dawn, the brambles outside the medicine den rustled, and Leafpool looked up from checking the bindings on Cinderpaw's leg. Hollypaw was standing just outside the den. "Can I have some fresh moss for the elders?" she meowed softly. Cinderpaw twisted around at the sound of her friend's voice. "Hollypaw!" she meowed excitedly. "Jaypaw's dream was right!"**

"Of course it was right!" Jaypaw snapped from the rear of the medicine den, where he was sorting herbs. He got up and padded toward his sister. "I suppose Firestar's put you on nettles and water for a moon?"

Hollypaw shook her head. She looked happy to hear her brother's voice again. "Not quite," she mewed. She padded forward and pressed her muzzle against Jaypaw's shoulder. "Thanks for sending Squirrelflight to find me."

"No problem," Jaypaw mumbled, and then returned to his herbs. Leafpool padded up to Hollypaw. "I'm glad you're safe," she meowed warmly.

Hollypaw looked around the den and then down at her paws. "I'm sorry I worried everyone," she replied quietly.

Leafpool rested her chin on her daughter's head. "Don't ever do that again!" she meowed fiercely, all the fear and panic she had felt when Hollypaw was missing bubbling over.

Hollypaw's fur bristled and she jerked away. "I need moss for the elders," she meowed.

Leafpool flicked her tail at the moss pile stacked near the side of the medicine den. "Help yourself," she meowed. Hollypaw padded over to the pile and gathered a large clump. Picking it up in her mouth, she disappeared toward the elders' den.

Leafpool turned her attention back to Cinderpaw. "Right, let's see how your leg is doing." She settled back down next to the young gray tabby and began chewing at the cobwebs. A few heartbeats later, they fell away.

Leafpool gently ran her paw down Cinderpaw's leg, checking to see if the fracture had healed cleanly. It seemed that it had. She nosed it gently, and then turned to Cinderpaw. "Did that hurt?" she meowed. Cinderpaw shook her head. "Good," Leafpool purred. "If you'd like, you can go out into the clearing." Cinderpaw nodded excitedly and began limping toward the den entrance. Leafpool ran after her. "Wait for me!"

When she got outside, Leafpool caught sight of Hollypaw, sharing a meal with Honeypaw and Poppypaw beside the Halfrock. "Hollypaw!" she called, gesturing her to come over. The young black cat gulped down the last of her freshkill and bounded over.

When she reached Cinderpaw, she flicked her tail over her friend's ears. "You're better!" she purred happily.

Leafpool stepped between the two apprentices. "Not completely," she warned. "But she's been fidgeting around in the den so much, I thought she'd better get some fresh air."

Cinderpaw glanced around excitedly. "Can I go out into the forest?" she begged.

"No!" Leafpool meowed. She turned to Hollypaw. "I thought you could help Cinderpaw get some _**gentle**_** exercise," she meowed.**

Hollypaw's green eyes flashed with excitement. "Of course!" she meowed eagerly.

Leafpool nodded. "Okay. Stay in the clearing! And be careful!" she instructed, and then padded back to her den. She sat down inside the brambles and watched as Hollypaw picked up a ball of moss and threw it to Cinderpaw.

Cinderpaw made no effort to catch it, but when it landed, she reached out and hooked it with her claw. She tossed it back to Hollypaw, who reached up and batted it back. This time, Cinderpaw stretched up and caught it between her teeth.

Leafpool purred with amusement. Cinderpaw appeared to be well on her way to recovery. It wouldn't be long before she moved back to the apprentice den. Leafpool would be sad to see her go, but it was for the best. Cinderpaw wasn't meant to be kept in the medicine den. She deserved the chance to become a warrior.

**That night, just as Leafpool was settling down in her nest to sleep, Firestar pushed his way into the medicine den. "Leafpool?" he mewed softly.**

Leafpool jumped out of her nest. "What is it?" she replied softly, not wanting to wake Jaypaw or Cinderpaw.

Firestar jerked his head in Jaypaw's direction. "This concerns both of you," he mewed.

Leafpool turned to wake her apprentice, but the tabby tom was already scrambling from his nest. Leafpool turned back to Firestar. "Is something wrong?" she mewed anxiously.

Firestar shifted his paws. "I want you both to travel to the WindClan camp tomorrow," he meowed.

Leafpool cocked her head to the side. "The WindClan camp?" she echoed. "Do you want us to speak with Barkface?"

Firestar shook his head. "No," he meowed. "I want you to speak to Onestar."

Jaypaw padded forward. "Why us?" he mewed.

Firestar turned to look at him. "Only you can make the journey. If I send warriors, they'll be seen as a threat."

"What do you want us to say to him?" Leafpool asked, puzzled.

Firestar looked at the ground. "I need you to find out what's going on in WindClan. I've just been speaking with Mousefur. She seems to think Hollypaw is right, and that all this talk of battle has grown out of gossip and guesswork. I need you to find out whether or not RiverClan has actually invaded WindClan's territory."

Jaypaw blinked up at Firestar, his blue eyes flashing. "What difference does it make?" he meowed.

Firestar looked down at him. "If there's going to be a battle with WindClan, I want it to be for a good reason," he explained.

Leafpool swished her tail over the ground, "But if they cross our border, isn't that reason enough?"

Firestar nodded. "Yes, but we might be able to stop them from crossing the border from now on."

Jaypaw rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. Leafpool let out a hiss, warning him to keep silent, but he ignored her. "They've already done it once and gotten away with it," he pointed out.

Firestar shook his head. "That could have just been a mistake," he meowed. "Their apprentices would not be the first to stray onto another Clan's territory. It makes sense for WindClan to invade us if RiverClan has taken their territory. But what if Onestar leads an attack just because he is afraid that RiverClan _**might**_** take their territory? Blood would be shed for no reason."**

Leafpool stared at her father, plucking the ground with her paws. "I don't understand what you think _**we**_** can do," she mewed. "If we find out that RiverClan hasn't invaded, do you want us to ask Onestar not to fight? Won't that make us look weak?"**

Firestar stiffened, and Leafpool knew she had spoken the truth. "You must make it clear that we are prepared to fight if we have to," he meowed. "I'd just rather fight a battle driven by real need, not empty fears."

"But still, you want us to persuade Onestar not to attack us unless he has no other option?" Leafpool pressed. "Won't we look like cowards?"

Firestar's green eyes flashed with anger. "We're _**not**_** cowards," he snapped. "But why should we fight pointless battles to prove it?" He turned and stalked away.**

Leafpool stared after him. She didn't want to fight this battle any more than Firestar did, but she didn't see any way to convince Onestar not to fight without making ThunderClan look weak and cowardly. She turned to Jaypaw. "We'd better get some sleep, we'll be leaving early tomorrow morning." Jaypaw nodded and padded back to his nest. Leafpool did the same.

**The dawn of the next day was bright, but cold, with a scent of rain in the air. Leafpool and Jaypaw sat near the camp entrance while Firestar gave final orders to Brambleclaw and Dustpelt, the two warriors who would be escorting the medicine cats to the WindClan border.**

Finally, Brambleclaw padded up to Leafpool. "Come on, then," the large tabby tom meowed, waving his tail toward the thorn tunnel. Leafpool and Jaypaw fell into line behind him, and Dustpelt brought up the rear.

When they reached the border, Dustpelt paced along it. "Are we just going to sit and wait for a patrol to ask us if we need help?" he meowed irritably.

Brambleclaw glared at him. "Yes," he growled.

Dustpelt didn't reply, but continued pacing the border, re-marking the bushes as he walked.

Leafpool turned to Brambleclaw. "Perhaps Jaypaw and I should go on by ourselves," she suggested. "That's what we'd do if we needed to speak with Barkface."

Jaypaw nodded in agreement, but Brambleclaw shook his head. "No," he meowed firmly. "You're not going to speak with Barkface, and it's too soon after our run-in with that WindClan patrol for you to walk into their territory without them knowing." He sat down on the grass and turned his attention back to the border. "It's my duty to make sure you're safe. We're waiting."

Jaypaw sniffed at the air. "WindClan cats are coming," he announced. Leafpool sniffed, trying to determine who was on the patrol. Her fur prickled as she recognized one of the scents. "It's Nightcloud," she muttered.

Dustpelt nodded. "Tornear, Harepaw, and Owlwhisker are with her. Not bad, but I would have preferred it if Tornear had stayed in his nest." His fur bristled defensively as he spoke.

Brambleclaw glared at him. "Relax, Dustpelt!" he ordered. "We mustn't look like we're showing signs of aggression."

Dustpelt muttered something that Leafpool couldn't hear, and Brambleclaw hissed at him to be silent before calling to the WindClan cats. "Tornear!"

The WindClan patrol spotted the ThunderClan cats and padded up to them, their pelts bristling. "What do you want?" Tornear snarled as he approached Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw stared down at him. "Leafpool and Jaypaw wish to speak with Onestar," he meowed calmly.

Tornear's eyes flashed with surprise. "What for?" he snapped.

"They wish to speak with _**Onestar**_**," Brambleclaw repeated.**

The WindClan cats glanced at each other suspiciously. Finally, Owlwhisker spoke. "_**Just**_** Leafpool and Jaypaw?"**

Brambleclaw nodded. "Dustpelt and I will wait here for them," he assured the WindClan warrior.

Tornear glared at them suspiciously. "Then Owlwhisker and Harepaw will wait with you," he meowed. Then he turned and gestured with his tail for Leafpool and Jaypaw to follow him.

Brambleclaw padded up to Tornear. "Can I trust you to see them safely to the camp and back?" he asked.

"Of course you can!" Tornear snorted agitatedly.

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes and turned to Leafpool and Jaypaw. "If you're not back by sunhigh, we'll fetch a patrol and come looking for you." He was speaking to his Clanmates, but his voice was thick with warning aimed at the WindClan cats.

"They'll be back," Tornear growled. He turned and waved his tail, beckoning for Leafpool and Jaypaw to follow them. Leafpool fell into line next to Jaypaw, resting her tail on his back to guide him. Nightcloud brought up the rear of the group.

When they reached the WindClan camp, Tornear padded up to a ginger tabby warrior and began whispering something in his ear. A moment later, the ginger cat took off and disappeared through the swath of brambles that covered the entrance to WindClan's camp.

Tornear turned back to Leafpool. "Onestar is out hunting," he meowed. "I've sent Weaselfur to fetch him, but you'll have to wait." He turned to his Clanmates, who were looking at the ThunderClan medicine cats curiously. "They've come to see Onestar!" he informed them.

Mews of alarm and suspicion rippled through the camp, but Leafpool barely heard. Raindrops dabbed her nose as she glanced around the camp, hoping to catch a glimpse of Crowfeather. Finally, she spotted him, emerging from a gorse bush that must have been WindClan's warrior den. He caught sight of Leafpool and Jaypaw, and sat down outside the den, staring at the ThunderClan cats.

A wave of emotion flooded over Leafpool. Did he know the truth, that Jaypaw was his son? She longed to ask him, but didn't dare, not when she was among so many of his Clanmates. Instead, she padded up to him.

"You're looking well, Crowfeather," she meowed, hoping her voice hadn't betrayed the storm of emotions raging in her mind. She heard a low growl behind her, and turned around. Nightcloud was staring at Leafpool and Crowfeather, her eyes flashing and her pelt fluffed out.

"What are you doing here, Leafpool?" Crowfeather meowed curtly.

Leafpool dipped her head. "Firestar sent us to speak with Onestar," she explained.

"He's not here," Crowfeather informed her.

She nodded and sat down. "We know."

Crowfeather stared at her warily for a few heartbeats. Suddenly, the brambles around the camp rustled and Onestar padded in, Whitetail and Weaselfur close behind. "What's this about?" he demanded, stopping in front of Leafpool and Jaypaw.

"Firestar sent us," Leafpool mewed softly.

Onestar paced around them. "Why? Are you in trouble?"

Leafpool shook her head. "No."

"Then why come here?" Onestar demanded. "Does Firestar still think there some kind of special relationship between our Clans? Because there isn't!"

Leafpool felt her fur bristle with anger, but she kept her voice calm. "Firestar understands that," she assured Onestar. "He just doesn't want to shed blood over our shared border."

Onestar swished his tail angrily through the air. "Why did he attack our apprentices, then?"

Leafpool glared at him. "WindClan warriors unsheathed their claws first," she meowed. "We were only defending the border they crossed."

"It was our prey!" Tornear snarled, and several of the WindClan warriors yowled in agreement.

Jaypaw pushed forward. "It wasn't your prey once it'd crossed the border!" he hissed.

Leafpool brushed her tail over her son's mouth to silence him. "We didn't come here to argue!" she meowed, shifting her paws against the ground, which was slippery from the rain.

"Then why _**did**_** you come?" Onestar growled.**

"To talk," Leafpool insisted.

Tornear pushed forward. "Was Firestar too mouse-hearted to come himself?"  
Leafpool glared at him. "Firestar didn't want to provoke you by sending a warrior patrol. He wants to soothe the situation, not inflame it."

Crowfeather spoke up. "Then he shouldn't have sent anyone!" he snarled.

Leafpool whipped around. "Not every cat hides from his responsibilities!" she hissed angrily, letting all the anger she had felt over Crowfeather ignoring her when she had tried to tell him about her kits spill over.

Crowfeather halted and glared at her. "Are you saying that's what _**I**_** would do?"**

He and Leafpool glared at each other for a moment, and then Onestar pushed between them. "Get out of the way!" he hissed at Crowfeather before turning to Leafpool. "What do you want to talk about?" he meowed, sitting down on the grass in front of her.

"Firestar wants to know if RiverClan has invaded your territory. Is that why you've been hunting so close to our border?" A wave of anger swept over her, and she continued. "Are you being forced into ThunderClan territory, or do you simply want to take our land because you are foolish enough to believe you can?"

Onestar froze, his eyes flashing with surprise at Leafpool's sudden fierceness. He hesitated for a few heartbeats, and then began to speak. "RiverClan has not invaded our lands, but that does not mean they won't. Does Firestar expect us to wait until they do? Does he think we should sit around like fat voles, waiting to be pounced on?"

Leafpool flicked her tail impatiently. "But you are _**not**_** voles," she snapped. "Why not defend your border with RiverClan instead of threatening ours?"**

"We will defend what borders we have to," Onestar retorted. "And take what territory we need."

"You don't even know RiverClan is going to invade!" Leafpool insisted. "Why threaten us?"

Tornear pushed forward. "You sound like a blackbird, singing the same song over and over again!" he growled tauntingly.

Leafpool ignored him. "Barkface can speak to Mothwing at the next Moonpool gathering," she suggested coaxingly. "He can find out exactly what RiverClan intends. It may turn out you have nothing to be afraid of."

"We aren't afraid!" Crowfeather hissed.

Leafpool glanced at him, and then at the other WindClan warriors. "Then why won't you listen to reason? You are honorable warriors. Why let yourselves be driven by suspicion instead of truth?"

Weaselfur sneered. "Listen to her! Trying to steal time for her Clan with clever words."

Tornear nodded in agreement. "WindClan fights with claws, not words."

Beside Leafpool, Jaypaw bristled. "It's like trying to show worms to moles!" he hissed. "They're too blind to see beyond their own noses."

Weaselfur turned his attention to Jaypaw. "_**We're**_** too blind?" he mocked.**

Leafpool flexed her claws, ready to defend her son against the WindClan warrior's taunts, but Onestar intervened before she had the chance. "Wait!" he ordered. "Perhaps she's right. Maybe we should give RiverClan a chance to explain what's going on before we do anything."

"A chance to invade, more like," Tornear growled. Crowfeather nodded in agreement. "You saw how desperate RiverClan looked at the last Gathering. And every patrol we see looks hungrier than the last. We can't trust them."

"They haven't invaded yet," Onestar pointed out.

Tornear glared at him. "They _**did**_** cross the border," he argued.**

Onestar shook his head. "Only once. We can't let them drive us into unnecessary bloodshed."

Suddenly, a panicked yowl split the air beyond the camp walls. The brambles shook and a pale gray-and-white she-cat skidded into the clearing. "My kits! They're gone!" she screeched. Alarmed mews filled the camp, and the queen went on. "Thistlekit, Sedgekit, _**and**_** Swallowkit! They've all disappeared!"**

Onestar turned to her. "When did you last see them?" he meowed.

The queen's reply came in gasps. "I left them in the nursery and went to stretch my legs. They weren't there when I came back, so I went looking for them. They've wandered off before, but they've never gone far. But this time there's no sign of them! Their trail heads toward the RiverClan border and then just disappears. A hawk's carried them off, I know it!"

"Calm down, Gorsetail," Onestar mewed. Leafpool could see his fur bristling, but he kept his voice steady. "You can't be sure that's what happened to them. No hawk has ever taken more than a single kit before. We must send out a search party."

The brambles rustled again, and a gray she-cat pelted into the camp. Leafpool recognized her as Ashfoot, Onestar's deputy and Crowfeather's mother. Breezepaw and Heatherpaw came in close behind her. "Onestar! We've just seen a RiverClan patrol heading back into their territory."

Breezepaw nodded. "They've been on our land!" he spat.

"And there was rabbit blood where they'd been," Heatherpaw added.

Gorsetail, the queen with the missing kits, bristled with terror. "Are you sure it was _**rabbit**_** blood?"**

The cats who had just returned looked confused. "What?" Heatherpaw mewed.

"My kits have disappeared!" Gorsetail wailed.

Heatherpaw's fur fluffed out with horror. "You think RiverClan might have taken them?" she meowed.

Onestar turned to Leafpool and Jaypaw. "You must leave!" he ordered.

"You're not going to attack RiverClan, are you?" Leafpool gasped. If RiverClan were so desperately hungry that they were being forced to take prey from other Clans, she couldn't see any reason why they would take three kits. Surely that would only add to their troubles?

"We'll do what we must to get our kits back!" Onestar hissed.

Jaypaw pushed forward. "But you don't know that they've taken them!" he objected. "A moment ago, you thought they'd been taken away by a hawk."

"That was before RiverClan crossed the border!" Onestar spat.

"But they may have had a good reason!" Jaypaw insisted.

"Yes, they had a good reason!" Ashfoot growled. "To steal our kits!"

Leafpool couldn't hold back her thoughts any longer. "But why-" she began, before being cut off by Onestar. "Go home!" he snapped. "You can tell Firestar that it's too late. You've wasted your time trying to protect RiverClan. We'll attack at once!"

**Leafpool and Jaypaw ran toward the ThunderClan border, fighting against the rain and wind. They had to return home at once, and tell Firestar what had happened! When they reached the border, Leafpool ran past Brambleclaw and Dustpelt, not slowing down. Brambleclaw called to her as she passed. "Leafpool? What-"**

"There's no time to explain!" Leafpool called back. "We've got to get home right now!"

When they reached the ThunderClan camp, Leafpool darted toward the Highledge. "Firestar!"

The orange tom padded up to the edge of the rock and looked down at Leafpool. "Good, you're back. Did you find anything out?"

"Yes!" Leafpool panted as she launched into the story. "Onestar told me that RiverClan has not invaded before now," she finished, "and I do not believe that RiverClan would take kits, not when they are so desperate for food. We have to be prepared for battle, in case WindClan is chased from their territory into ours!"

Firestar nodded, and began calling to his Clanmates, issuing orders. Leafpool padded back to her den to check her herb stores. The only thing that was low was dock. She poked her head out of the den, searching the clearing for Jaypaw. She spotted him coming out of the dirtplace tunnel. "Jaypaw! We need more dock!" she called.

"I'll go find some!" he called.

"Not by yourself!" Leafpool called back. "Take Hollypaw with you, and don't go far from camp." Jaypaw nodded and disappeared into the apprentice den. A few heartbeats later, he emerged with Hollypaw in tow, and they ran out of the camp together.

All around the camp, cats were busy. Reinforcing walls, practicing battle moves. Even Foxkit and Icekit were helping. Leafpool ducked into her den and began preparing the herbs she would need to treat any injuries.

**A long time passed, and Leafpool was beginning to worry about Jaypaw and Hollypaw. A patrol had left, hoping to keep the WindClan cats away from the camp if they had invaded, and Leafpool had heard screeching from the forest. Had they been caught in the battle?**

She poked her head out of the medicine den, hoping to catch their scent. But there was nothing. Squirrelflight walked by, and Leafpool ran up beside her. "Have you seen Jaypaw and Hollypaw anywhere?" she meowed. "I sent them out looking for herbs a while ago, but they haven't come back."

Squirrelflight's eyes flashed with fear. "No, I haven't seen them. Actually, I was just coming to ask you if you'd seen Lionpaw. I thought he was with Ashfur, but he says he hasn't seen him. You don't suppose WindClan has invaded and attacked them, do you?"

Before Leafpool could reply, the thorn tunnel rustled, and Firestar padded back into the camp, followed by three younger cats, all of whom were soaked to the skin and shivering. Leafpool's heart leapt as she recognized her kits and Lionpaw. She darted up to them. "Jaypaw, what happened?" she meowed.

The young gray tabby's fur was slicked flat from the rain, and he looked exhausted. "We found WindClan's kits," he meowed softly.

Leafpool looked up at Firestar. "They did?"

He nodded. "Apparently, the kits had made themselves a camp, just inside our territory. Thanks to these three, a battle was averted."

Leafpool blinked in surprise. "WindClan didn't fight?" Firestar shook his head. "They gave RiverClan until dawn to return the kits, and then came here. We were about to fight them when Jaypaw turned up and said they had found the kits in our territory."

Leafpool turned to the three apprentices. "Come on. Let's go and get you three dried off in my den." They all nodded gratefully and padded after her. Jaypaw curled up in his nest, and Hollypaw and Lionpaw curled up next to him. A few moments later, they were all asleep. Leafpool felt a rush of pride. Her kits had helped ThunderClan avoid an unnecessary battle. She settled down next to them and began to lick their fur to dry it.

**It grew hot in the weeks that followed the averted WindClan battle. Leafpool bounded through the shallows at the edge of the lake, letting the water cool her belly. She turned and looked up the beach. Jaypaw was padding along, looking bored. She called to him. "Jaypaw!"**

He ignored her and kept walking. _**Perhaps he didn't hear**_**, Leafpool thought. She padded closer to him. "Jaypaw! Come and join me. The cool water feels wonderful!"**

Jaypaw turned toward her. "No, thanks," he muttered, shivering. Leafpool shrugged and returned to splashing in the water.

When she turned around again, Jaypaw was gone. She scanned the beach and spotted him crouched near a gnarled tree root. He seemed to be looking for something. Leafpool padded up to him. They had come to the shore looking for mallow. Had Jaypaw found some?

When she reached him, she saw that he was looking at the same old stick he had found a few moons ago. "Jaypaw, what do you think you're doing?" she meowed. Jaypaw jumped and spun around, looking startled. "Sorry," he mumbled when he realized who was next to him.

Leafpool shook her head. Why did that old stick have such a hold on her son? Every time he was near it, he became so engrossed that he had no idea what was happening around him. "We need more mallow," she reminded him. "Just because we're not on the brink of battle now doesn't mean that cats won't get sick or injured. Medicine cats have to be ready for anything."

Jaypaw glared at her. "I know, okay?" he retorted angrily. He got up and began rolling the stick back toward the tree root he had found it under. He secured it under the root and then padded away, his jaws open to pick up the scent of any useful herbs. Leafpool turned and walked in the opposite direction. She didn't find anything useful, and doubled back, discouraged.

She found Jaypaw at the other end of the beach, biting stems off a large mallow plant. "Well done!" she meowed as she padded up behind him. "Let's go. There might be some more herbs in the forest." Jaypaw nodded and gathered the stems into his mouth.

Leafpool took the lead, and Jaypaw followed her silently. Leafpool halted when she caught sight of Berrypaw up ahead, stalking a thrush. Jaypaw, however, wandered absentmindedly into Berrypaw's path, causing the thrush to fly away, screeching in alarm.

Berrypaw rounded on Jaypaw, his creamy fur bristling with anger. "Hey!" he snapped. "That was my thrush you just scared off! Couldn't you see I was stalking it?"

Jaypaw glared at the older apprentice. "No," he retorted savagely. "I couldn't _**see**_** that. I'm **_**blind**_**, in case you hadn't noticed!"**

Leafpool stepped between the two young cats, breaking up their argument. "But you can do better than that," she meowed to her son, trying unsuccessfully not to sound cross with him. "Keep your mind on what you're doing, Jaypaw. You've been scattier than a rabbit all morning."

Berrypaw was still glaring at Jaypaw. "Well, I hope he hasn't messed up my assessment," he growled. "I would have had that thrush if it wasn't for him."

A meow sounded from the bushes. "I know."

Leafpool looked around, and spotted Brambleclaw, hidden among the dense branches. He squeezed out and padded up to Berrypaw. "There's no point in wailing over lost prey. And a warrior doesn't get worked up over one little setback." He gestured toward a tree in the distance. "Why don't you go and see if you can catch a mouse among those roots over there?"

Berrypaw nodded. "Okay," he meowed, but Leafpool could tell he was still angry. He turned and glared at Jaypaw again, lashing his stumpy tail. "Just keep out of my way, will you?" he meowed hotly.

Jaypaw's gray striped pelt bristled. "No problem!" he shot back.

Leafpool nudged Jaypaw with her shoulder. "It's time we got back to the clearing," she meowed.

Jaypaw picked up his herbs and began to pad back to the hollow. When they reached the medicine den, he dropped the mallow at Leafpool's feet and turned to leave. "I'm going to get some freshkill, okay?" he mewed.

Leafpool stepped in front of him. "Just a moment," she meowed. She wanted to know why Jaypaw was being so mousebrained lately. He had been distracted ever since he had helped find the WindClan kits. Was there more to that story than Jaypaw was telling? "I don't know what's gotten into you lately," she began. "Ever since you and the others found the WindClan kits by the lake…"

Jaypaw didn't say anything, but just looked off into the distance. "Are you all right?" Leafpool mewed, a sudden wave of worry coming over her. "You would tell me, wouldn't you, if anything was wrong?"

"Sure," Jaypaw murmured. "Everything's fine."

Leafpool hesitated. There was something Jaypaw wasn't telling her. But there was no point in trying to work it out of him if he didn't want to tell. She let out a sigh. "Go and eat, then," she mewed.

Jaypaw got to his paws and began to leave. Leafpool called after him, "Later, when it's a bit cooler, we'll go up to the old Twoleg nest and collect some catmint." Jaypaw kept going, not acknowledging that he'd heard.

Leafpool set to work sorting the herbs they had collected. But she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't push the idea that something was troubling Jaypaw out of her mind. Had something happened to him when he and the others had found the WindClan kits?


	10. Chapter 10

**A few days later, Firestar called a Clan meeting. Leafpool and Jaypaw padded out of the medicine den to watch.**

Leafpool glanced curiously around the clearing. What was the meeting about? Then her eyes fell on Foxkit and Icekit, sitting at the bottom of the Highledge. Ferncloud and Dustpelt were licking them fiercely. _**Of course!**_** Leafpool thought. **_**They're six moons old now. Firestar will be announcing their mentors.**_** She glanced around, trying to guess who the new mentors would be.**

Brightheart sat next to Whitewing and Cloudtail, looking up at Firestar hopefully, and Leafpool felt a rush of guilt. When Jaypaw had decided to become a medicine cat, Firestar had promised Brightheart that she would mentor one of Ferncloud's kits. Would he keep his promise?

Firestar bounded down the rocks and called Foxkit and Icekit to stand in front of him. Then he turned toward the crowd. "Squirrelflight," he began. "Your time for an apprentice is long overdue. You will be mentor to Foxkit." Squirrelflight stepped forward, her head held high, and padded up to Firestar. Foxkit ran up to meet her, his eyes flashing with excitement. Squirrelflight didn't say anything, but Leafpool could see the pride shining in her eyes.

Firestar continued. "Squirrelflight, the whole Clan knows your courage and loyalty. Do your best to pass these qualities on to Foxpaw." Squirrelflight nodded and bent down, touching her nose to Foxpaw's. As they padded off to the side of the crowd, Firestar turned toward Brightheart. Leafpool's heart leapt. He was going to keep his promise!

But Firestar didn't call Brightheart. Instead, he turned to her daughter, Whitewing. "Whitewing, you too are ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to Icepaw. I trust you to pass on your warrior skills to her."

Whitewing padded forward, her eyes glowing with happiness. Icepaw darted forward and bumped her nose against her mentor's, her eyes reflecting the same happiness as Whitewing's. They joined Squirrelflight and Foxpaw, and the rest of the Clan began yowling congratulations and chanted the new apprentices' names.

When the noise had died down, Leafpool padded up to her sister. "Congratulations, Squirrelflight! I didn't know Firestar had chosen you!" Squirrelflight purred happily. "Neither did I! He didn't tell me until right before the ceremony! I was so surprised. I thought that one of the older warriors would have been his first choice." She glanced at Foxpaw and Icepaw, who were chattering away to their parents. "I just hope I can mentor Foxpaw well enough to please Dustpelt!"

Leafpool purred with amusement. Dustpelt had been Squirrelflight's mentor, and he was very hard to please. "I'm sure you'll do fine," she meowed reassuringly to her sister. Squirrelflight nodded. "I suppose so… Anyway, I'd better get going. I promised Foxpaw I would show him our territory." She turned and padded away, with Foxpaw close behind her.

Leafpool padded toward the freshkill pile. As she bent down to pick out a vole, Brightheart got up from the other side of the pile and began to pad away. Leafpool abandoned her vole and followed her friend. "Brightheart! Wait up!" Brightheart halted and turned around, dropping the two mice she had taken. "Oh, hi, Leafpool. What's wrong?" she meowed.

Leafpool shrugged. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry that Firestar didn't choose you to mentor Icepaw. I know he promised her to you after Jaypaw became my apprentice, and I-"

Brightheart interrupted her. "It's fine. I don't mind, and I'm happy for Whitewing. She deserves this, especially after she was delayed in receiving her warrior name. Besides, there are plenty of other kits. Perhaps I'll be chosen to mentor one of Daisy's."

Leafpool nodded. Brightheart never complained, but Leafpool knew that the ginger-and-white warrior had never really gotten over losing her first apprentice. And perhaps she was right, and she would be chosen to mentor one of Daisy's new kits.

Brightheart picked up her mice and began to pad away. Leafpool turned back to the freshkill pile and selected a plump vole for herself, and a squirrel for Jaypaw.

**Cool night air ruffled Leafpool's fur as she and Jaypaw made their way to the Moonpool. As they reached the WindClan border, a distant call reached her ears. "Leafpool! Wait for us!" She turned around to see the blurry shapes of three cats hurrying toward her. She sniffed the air, and picked up the scents of Barkface, Kestrelpaw, and Willowpaw.**

"Where's Mothwing?" Leafpool meowed anxiously as the others caught up. "She's not ill, is she?" Willowpaw shook her head. "No, she's fine," she assured her friend. "But Beechfur has an infected beesting, so Mothwing thought she'd better stay in camp and look after him."

The gray tabby RiverClan cat turned to Jaypaw. "Hi, Jaypaw," she meowed, although she didn't sound thrilled to see him. "Hi, Willowpaw," he mumbled in reply. Leafpool turned her attention back to Barkface. "Have you seen Littlecloud?"

Barkface shook his head. "No, not yet. He should be-" Before he could finish speaking, Littlecloud came bounding up behind them. "I thought I'd missed you!" the ShadowClan tom panted. Leafpool shook her head. "We would have waited for you," she mewed.

Barkface flicked his tail. "Well, we're all here now. Shall we get going?" Leafpool and Littlecloud nodded, and the group of medicine cats set off for the Moonpool.

**Leafpool dreamed she was walking along a narrow path in a dusky forest. Moonlight dappled the ground as it shown through gaps in the branches high above her head. The air was warm, and full of the tempting scents of prey.**

A clump of bracken behind her rustled, and she halted. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Jaypaw standing there. "I wondered if you'd join me," she mewed. Jaypaw opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, the bushes ahead of Leafpool shook, and a group of cats burst out into the open. Leafpool spotted prey scurrying away from their outstretched claws.

One of the cats turned and meowed a greeting to Leafpool. Bluestar! _**This is StarClan's territory,**_** Leafpool realized with a jolt. She had never been in this part of their forest. She watched as more cats emerged. Whitestorm, Yellowfang, Feathertail…**

Leafpool turned toward Jaypaw. "You see that silver tabby over there?" she meowed, pointing with her tail. He nodded, and Leafpool continued. "That's Feathertail. She was Stormfur's sister. She died in the mountains, when cats from all the Clans journeyed to the Sundrown place."

Jaypaw watched Feathertail with curiosity. "Can we talk to her?" he asked.

Leafpool shrugged. "She might not wait for us. She'll want to take her prey back to the StarClan camp." Jaypaw looked disappointed. "I wanted to ask her-"

He broke off as Feathertail bounded away. But to Leafpool's surprise, she didn't follow the other StarClan cats; she headed in the opposite direction, where the trees and bushes were thicker. "Where's she going?" Jaypaw mewed, echoing Leafpool's thoughts.

"I don't know," Leafpool replied. She called after the pretty tabby. "Feathertail! Wait!" Feathertail didn't stop, and Leafpool took off after her, Jaypaw racing along at her side. They plunged through dense undergrowth and came out in a clearing. A stream ran through the center of it, and on the other side, the trees gave way to rocky slopes covered in stunted bushes.

Leafpool called again. "Feathertail!" This time, the slender she-cat paused and looked over her shoulder at them. Leafpool sped up to meet her. "Where are you going?" she panted when she reached her.

Feathertail set down her vole. "This fresh-kill is not for StarClan," she explained. "I bear a responsibility to other cats, ones who still need the help of the Clans, even though many moons have passed."

Leafpool cocked her head curiously. What did Feathertail mean? "Are you talking about the Tribe of Rushing Water? Haven't you done enough for them? You gave your life to save them from Sharptooth!"

"A shared past counts for a lot," Feathertail replied, her blue eyes shining with emotion. "Even if it was brief." She pressed her muzzle against Leafpool's, and then picked up her prey. She leapt lightly across the stream and was swallowed up in the shadows under the bushes.

Leafpool let out a sigh. What did Feathertail mean by "cats who still need the help of the Clans"? Was she trying to tell Leafpool that the Tribe of Rushing Water was in danger? Leafpool couldn't see how something endangering the Tribe would have anything to do with ThunderClan and the other Clans.

She turned and plunged into the undergrowth again. The lush scents of StarClan's forest faded away, and Leafpool could hear the gentle splashing of the waterfall, although she couldn't see it, and the soft forest floor under her paws gave way to smooth hard rock. She was back beside the Moonpool.

She blinked open her eyes and glanced around. The others were waking up, yawning and stretching. They said little as they trekked back along the spiral path and made their way toward their homes.

As soon as they were alone, Jaypaw turned to Leafpool. "What do you think your dream meant?" he demanded. "Are you going to tell Firestar?"

Leafpool hesitated for a few heartbeats, and then replied. "It sounds as if the Tribe of Rushing Water is in some sort of trouble." She looked down at her paws. "I'm not sure whether I should tell Firestar. Whatever's happening, it doesn't seem as if ThunderClan will be affected."

"What about Stormfur and Brook?" Jaypaw pressed. "If there's something wrong in the mountains, they should be told."

"I don't know," Leafpool mewed uncertainly. "You could be right. Yes, perhaps I should tell Firestar. But ThunderClan doesn't seem to be involved, so I don't think he'll do anything." She turned away from Jaypaw and began following the border stream back toward the ThunderClan camp.

**Leafpool climbed up the Highledge to Firestar's den. "Firestar?" she mewed softly, hoping not to disturb Sandstorm. The flame-colored leader padded out, yawning. "What is it?" he meowed. "Has StarClan sent us a warning?"**

Leafpool shook her head. "No. At least, I don't think so. I met with Feathertail in my dream tonight, and she told me that she had a responsibility to cats who still need the help of the Clans. I don't see how it affects ThunderClan, but I believe she was telling me of trouble with the Tribe."

Firestar stifled a yawn as he nodded in agreement. "I agree; I don't see how this affects ThunderClan. The only link we have to the Tribe is Stormfur and Brook. Do you think I should tell them about this?"

Leafpool shook her head. "I don't see any point in getting them worked up when we don't really know enough details. I think we should wait until we have more information."

Firestar nodded again. "Yes, I think that's the best thing to do." He glanced around. "It's not dawn yet, so I'm going to try and get a bit more sleep before sending out the patrols. You look exhausted, Leafpool. You should go and get some sleep too."  


**Several days had passed since Leafpool and Jaypaw's dream at the Moonpool. Leafpool sat inside her den, crouched over Thornclaw. The golden-brown tabby warrior had come into the medicine den a few moments ago, complaining of a bellyache. "Jaypaw, would you please fetch me some watermint?" she meowed.**

Jaypaw padded over to the herb piles, and Leafpool turned her attention back to Thornclaw. When Jaypaw didn't return with the herbs, she called to him again. "Jaypaw, where's that watermint?"

"Here," he mewed, thrusting a pile of stems toward her and darting past the bramble screen into the camp. _**Where was he going?**_** Leafpool wondered as she picked up one of the watermint stems and gave it to Thornclaw. "Here, chew this up and swallow it," she instructed. Thornclaw did as he was told, and then got to his paws. "Thanks, Leafpool. I guess I ate too much freshkill. I'll go and rest in the warriors' den for a while."**

He padded out of the den, and Leafpool straightened up. Suddenly, Graystripe's voice, raised in a fierce growl, filtered into the medicine den. "Not another pawstep, until you tell us what you're doing on our territory."

Her fur bristling, Leafpool turned around and padded to the cave mouth. A dark tabby tom and a black she-cat were standing just inside the camp, their backs arched and their fur bristling fiercely. She sniffed the air, trying to identify the cats by their scent. She couldn't quite place them, but she was almost sure that their scent was the Tribe of Rushing Water.

A heartbeat later, the bramble tunnel rustled, and two more cats padded in. It was Stormfur and Brook, both carrying freshkill in their jaws. When Stormfur saw the two strange cats, he froze. Brook dropped the vole she was carrying and stared at them in surprise. "Talon! Night! What are you doing here?"

Cloudtail rounded on Brook, his long white pelt fluffed out. "You mean you _**know **_**these cats?" he meowed, his voice sharp with suspicion. Before either of the Tribe cats could reply, Hollypaw looked up at Firestar. "Firestar, these are the cats we scented near the WindClan border," she meowed. "Brambleclaw sent Honeypaw and I to warn you about intruders."**

Leafpool padded out into the hollow and sat next to Jaypaw, her pelt brushing against his. "They're not intruders," she mewed calmly. "They come from the Tribe of Rushing Water."

Firestar bounded down from the Highledge, realization shining in his green eyes. "Of course!" he meowed. "It's Talon of Swooping Eagle, isn't it? And Night of No Stars?"

"That's right," the black she-cat, Night, meowed. Murmurs of recognition came from the older ThunderClan cats, the ones who had stayed with the Tribe during the Great Journey. When the noise died down, Firestar turned his attention to Stormfur and Brook. "Stormfur, Brook, bring your prey over to the freshkill pile. You must want to catch up with old friends."

In Leafpool's opinion, it looked like the last thing Brook and Stormfur wanted was to talk to the Tribe cats. Brook looked very upset and unwilling to go near her former Tribemates, and Stormfur wore an expression Leafpool would have expected to see from a cat with crowfood stuck under his nose.

After a few moments, Stormfur prodded Brook forward with his paw. She turned and stared at him, and then padded reluctantly up to Talon and Night, bumping her nose quickly against each of theirs. Stormfur padded up behind her and did the same.

Talon turned and looked at Firestar. "Firestar, we have come to ask Stormfur and Brook to return to the mountains. The Tribe of Rushing Water needs them." Leafpool's fur prickled uneasily. Was this what Feathertail had been trying to tell her about?

Stormfur turned and glared at Talon. "_**What?**_**" he snarled, his voice filled with outrage. "How **_**dare**_** you come here and ask that? As far as the Tribe is concerned, Brook and I are **_**dead!**_**"**

All around the clearing, ThunderClan cats gasped in astonishment. Firestar looked at Stormfur. "Stormfur, I think you'd better explain," he mewed calmly, but Leafpool could hear the concern in his voice.

Stormfur glanced around hesitantly, and then launched into his story. "Brook and I didn't leave the Tribe by choice. We were forced out. Or at least, I was. Brook left because I did." He was interrupted by the sound of cats pushing their way into the camp through the thorn tunnel.

'Firestar!" Brambleclaw's voice called. "We scented intruders." The muscular tabby pushed into the camp, and then stared in bewilderment at the Tribe cats.

"Yes, the intruders are already here," Firestar replied calmly.

Squirrelflight and Sandstorm emerged from the tunnel behind Brambleclaw. Sandstorm, like Brambleclaw, just stared at the Tribe cats in confusion, but Squirrelflight bounded up to them. "Talon! Night!" she meowed. "I thought I recognized Tribe scent. Oh, it's great to see you both again! Why are you here?" She paused and glanced around at her Clanmates. "And why is every cat looking like the sky has fallen in?"

"I think you'd better hear what Stormfur has to tell us," Firestar meowed, nodding his head for Stormfur to continue. The gray warrior padded forward, his amber eyes smoldering. "Not long after the Clans left on the Great Journey," he meowed, "another group of strange cats came to the mountains."

"We thought they were just passing through," Brook explained, "We would have welcomed them as guests for a while…" Stormfur nodded. "But they made it clear they intended to stay," the gray warrior went on. "They took prey from the Tribe, even hunting close to the cave behind the waterfall."

Talon growled something Leafpool couldn't quite hear, and Brook spoke up again. "We'd never had to share our territory before," she meowed, pulling at the ground with her claws. "We drove out loners every now and then, but we didn't know what to do about such a large group of cats."

"I thought we needed a show of strength to defend our territory," Stormfur meowed, picking up the story again. "And I led the Tribe cats into battle to make sure the strangers would know not to bother us or steal our prey."

Night stared at her paws, her green eyes flashing angrily. "They tore us to pieces," she mewed.

"Yes," Stormfur agreed. "The Tribe cats aren't trained to fight like Clan warriors. We lost the battle, and several cats died." He hesitated, his eyes shining, and when he spoke again, his voice was filled with sorrow. "Jag was one of them."

Leafpool's pelt prickled. Jag had been one of the cats who had helped the Clans when they were lost in the snow, during the Great Journey. Several sorrowful meows sounded around the camp, from the cats who had made the journey and stayed with the Tribe.

"Stoneteller blamed me for the deaths," Stormfur meowed, his voice bitter. "He banished me from the Tribe. Brook insisted on coming with me."

Brook stepped closer to him and pressed her muzzle against his shoulder. "What else could I do?" she murmured.

Talon turned and glared at Brook. "And what else could Stoneteller do?" he countered. "Cats were dead; _**something**_** had to be done."**

Brook returned her former Tribemate's glare. "He told us we were dead!" she spat furiously.

Brambleclaw looked at Stormfur, his eyes shining with emotion. "I'm so sorry, Stormfur. You should have told us before."

Stormfur shook his head. "What good would it have done?" he demanded. "You made us welcome here. We're ThunderClan cats now!"

Brook looked down at her paws and murmured something that Leafpool couldn't hear. But she could tell from the uneasy look in the tabby she-cat's eyes that she didn't agree with Stormfur saying they were both ThunderClan cats now.

Talon began to speak. "We've come to ask for your help," he mewed. Stormfur's pelt bristled, but he didn't interrupt. "Stoneteller was wrong," Talon continued. "The other cats are stealing all our prey, and the Tribe is dying of hunger."

"And how is that my problem?" Stormfur hissed icily. Talon froze, and then continued. "I understand how you feel," he meowed. "I was banished once, when I failed to kill Sharptooth, and I _**know**_**. But-"**

Brook interrupted him. "It was only because of Stormfur and the other Clan cats that you were able to come back to the Tribe!"

Talon nodded. "That's true. But I was able to forgive the Tribe when I knew I could do something to help them." His eyes softened as he stared at Brook. "Besides, Brook, you're my sister, and I miss you. I want you to come home. You may live under the shadow of trees here, with grass under your paws, but you still belong with the Tribe,"

Brook let out a long sigh. "I will come back with you," she mewed. "I cannot let my Tribemates suffer, not if there is something I can do to help them." She turned and looked at Stormfur, her gray eyes shining. "Stormfur, you do not have to come. You are not a Tribe cat."

Stormfur rubbed his cheek against hers. "Where you go, so do I," he told her. "That's what you said when Stoneteller banished me. Do you think I would do any less for you? I'll never forgive Stoneteller for killing me in the eyes of the Tribe, but that's no reason to let your kin suffer."

"I'll go too." Leafpool pricked her ears in astonishment as Brambleclaw spoke. "My pawsteps have been entwined with the Tribe's before. I will honor our friendship." Stormfur blinked at Brambleclaw in surprise. "You don't have to do this," the gray warrior mewed.

"Yes, I do," Brambleclaw meowed firmly. What the Tribe needs now are strong, fit warriors. How can they defend themselves when they are weakened by hunger and constant fighting?"

"I'm coming too!" Squirrelflight meowed, darting forward. "You didn't manage to leave me behind last time, and I wasn't even a warrior then."

Brambleclaw turned to Firestar. "What do you think?" he meowed. "May we go?"

Firestar hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes, you may. The Tribe gave the Clans food and shelter on the Great Journey. It's our turn to help them." He glanced at Stormfur. "It's for Stormfur and Brook, too," he added. "You've both been loyal ThunderClan cats. We owe you for your help after the badger attack."

Talon spoke up. "Thank you." His voice was husky with relief. "All the Tribe of Rushing Water thanks you for this."

Firestar got to his paws. "We need to discuss this," he meowed. "But my den is too small for all the cats who are going. Let's go into the forest." He waved his tail at Leafpool, Sandstorm, and Graystripe. "You three come too."

Leafpool got up and followed her father, her Clanmates, and the Tribe cats out of the camp. When they reached a mossy clearing by the lakeshore, Firestar sat down. "Now, we've got some things to take care of," he mewed. "Squirrelflight, you'll need to find a temporary mentor for Foxpaw."

Squirrelflight dipped her head. "I'd like to ask Sorreltail, if that's all right. She's never had an apprentice, so it would be good experience for her, as well as Foxpaw."

Leafpool nodded in agreement. "Sorreltail would be _**great**_**," she mewed.**

"Then that's settled," Firestar meowed. "I'll speak with Sorreltail when we get back to camp." He turned to Brambleclaw. "I'm not sure that four extra cats will be enough to help the Tribe, but I don't want to weaken ThunderClan by sending more warriors."

"I thought of that," Brambleclaw replied. "I'd like to take cats from all four Clans with us. The ones who went on the first journey to find Midnight at the sun-drown place."

"That makes sense," Firestar agreed. "The cats who have known the Tribe longest should be the ones most willing to go."

"It would be good to see Crowfeather and Tawnypelt again," Talon murmured.

'However," Firestar went on, "This isn't part of the warrior code. I can't ask any cat to go unless he or she already wants to, and of course I can't speak for cats in other Clans. But I believe that helping the Tribe is the right thing to do."

"I'll go to ShadowClan and speak with Tawnypelt," Brambleclaw meowed. Squirrelflight nodded. "And I'd be happy to go to WindClan."

"That's decided, then," Firestar mewed. "Squirrelflight, you'll go to WindClan to ask Crowfeather, and Brambleclaw will ask Tawnypelt."

"There's no need to go to RiverClan," Stormfur mewed, his amber eyes filled with grief. "Feathertail was the chosen cat, and she died in the mountains. I went with her, so I shall stand for RiverClan now."

The group of cats fell silent for a moment, and Squirrelflight rested her tail comfortingly on Stormfur's shoulder. Night looked down at her paws. "The Tribe will always honor Feathertail's memory," the black Tribe cat mewed softly.

"This is a good plan," Talon meowed, breaking the silence. "Stoneteller knows the five of you better than any other Clan cats, so he'll be more likely to trust you." Brook turned and stared at her brother, her ears flat to her head. "What?" she meowed. "Stoneteller _**did**_** send you to fetch us, didn't he?"**

Talon and Night looked at their paws, their eyes flashing uncomfortably. "Not exactly," Talon mumbled softly. Then he added, "But I'm sure he'll be glad when he knows you've come to help."

Motion at the top of the slope caught Leafpool's eye, and she glanced up to see a golden striped tail sticking up from behind a holly bush. Lionpaw was watching them! Straining her ears, Leafpool heard Hollypaw and Jaypaw's whispered voices.

Leafpool nudged Squirrelflight. "Look," she whispered, gesturing lightly with her tail so that the apprentices wouldn't know she had seen them. Squirrelflight glanced around, and then let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll _**shred**_** them when I get my paws on them!" she whispered, but her voice was tinged with amusement.**

Leafpool turned her attention back to Firestar. "Brambleclaw, you can leave for ShadowClan right away," he was saying. Brambleclaw got to his paws, and Squirrelflight turned and looked up at the holly bush where the apprentices were hiding. "You three can come out now!" she meowed, trying to sound stern. The young cats didn't emerge, but Leafpool heard Hollypaw mutter, "Fox dung!"

"Come on," Squirrelflight repeated. "If you don't want to be seen, Lionpaw, don't leave your tail sticking out." Lionpaw padded out from under the bush, looking thoroughly embarrassed. Hollypaw and Jaypaw followed.

"You shouldn't have been spying," Squirrelflight mewed severely when the three apprentices were standing in front of her. "Cats who listen uninvited might hear things they don't want to hear."

"But we had to listen!" Lionpaw blurted out. "We want to go with you!" Squirrelflight's eyes stretched wide in astonishment, and Brambleclaw's neck fur bristled ominously, but Firestar blinked in amusement. "Don't be angry with them," he told Squirrelflight. "They remind me of a certain ginger apprentice who also insisted on going on a journey when she hadn't been invited."

Squirrelflight huffed, and gave a single, good-natured lash of her tail. Firestar turned to the apprentices. "Why do you want to go?" he prompted them.

Lionpaw opened his mouth to reply, but Hollypaw nudged him, cutting him off. "We want to help the Tribe cats too," she announced. "Lionpaw and I are good fighters, and Jaypaw… Well, Jaypaw can help heal cats who are injured."

Jaypaw glared at his sister. "Thanks a bunch," he muttered.

Leafpool padded up and stood next to her son. "Jaypaw can do more than that," she meowed. "For what it's worth, I think they should be allowed to go. When we lived in the forest, all the apprentices made the journey to Mothermouth, to visit the Moonstone, before they became warriors. We've left that tradition behind, but I think there's value in apprentices making a long journey, to see what lies beyond their territories."

"_**Please**_** can we go?" Lionpaw begged.**

Sandstorm padded up beside him. "I agree with Leafpool," she meowed. "There's nothing to be lost in meeting other cats and seeing how they live."

She held Firestar's gaze for a moment, and then Firestar turned to Brambleclaw. "What do you think, Brambleclaw?" he asked. "They'll be an extra responsibility, and it could be very tough for them. A long, hard journey, and fighting at the end of it."

Brambleclaw gazed at the apprentices, his amber eyes glowing with approval. "I'm sure my kits can handle it," he meowed. "I'd be proud to take them to meet the Tribe of Rushing Water."

"Even if we're not sure of our reception?" Stormfur meowed gently. No cat answered. Instead, Brambleclaw rose to his paws. "Are you ready?" he meowed to Lionpaw. "For what?" the golden tabby apprentice mewed, cocking his head curiously.

"We must go to ShadowClan and see if Tawnypelt will come with us," Brambleclaw replied. "Great!" Lionpaw bounced eagerly. "I'm looking forward to seeing Tawnypelt's kits," he added. "They're my kin."

Squirrelflight glanced at Leafpool, silently asking if it was all right to bring Hollypaw along to talk to Crowfeather. Leafpool nodded, and Squirrelflight turned to the young black apprentice. "Hollypaw, you can come with me to WindClan, to find out if Crowfeather will come."

"What about me?" Jaypaw meowed indignantly.

Leafpool padded up to him and ran her tail down his back. "Come back to the clearing with me," she told him. "I'll need your help preparing the traveling herbs." Jaypaw nodded, and Leafpool led him back toward the camp.

**Squirrelflight and Hollypaw returned around sunset, with Crowfeather and Breezepaw in tow. Brambleclaw and Lionpaw came back soon afterward, with Tawnypelt. Leafpool and Jaypaw spent the night preparing bundles of traveling herbs.**

The next day dawned bright and chilly. Leafpool prodded Jaypaw awake. "Jaypaw, wake up. It's morning." He yawned and stretched, but didn't get out of his nest. Leafpool padded to the back of the medicine den and picked up as many of the herb bundles as she could.

She set them down next to Jaypaw, who didn't acknowledge that he had noticed. "Jaypaw, what are you daydreaming about?" she meowed. "You can start taking these herbs out to the cats who are leaving."

Jaypaw blinked at her in surprise. "Don't you want to do that?" he asked. "No," Leafpool meowed. "I've got to check these herbs one more time." She felt guilty about making Jaypaw deliver the herbs when she knew full well she should be doing it, but she didn't want to see Crowfeather before he left. Jaypaw shrugged, bent down to pick up a couple of bundles, and disappeared from the den.

Leafpool turned to the back of the den and began checking to see what needed to be restocked. As she worked, her mind wandered. _**Was letting the apprentices go on this journey really the right choice? I may never see my kits again.**_** She was brought back to reality by Jaypaw's voice. "What are you doing?" he meowed. "Do you want me to take some herbs with me?"**

"What? Oh, no. There's no point in doing that. They'd be a nuisance to carry every day, and you don't know what you'll need."

"But I have no idea what herbs grow in the mountains," Jaypaw protested.

Leafpool scraped at the ground with her paw. "You won't _**be**_** in the mountains for most of the way," she told her son. "And when you get to the Tribe, Stoneteller will be able to show you the mountain herbs. You'll learn a lot from him."**

She got up and pushed the last bundle of traveling herbs toward her son. "Come on, don't just stand there. Eat your own herbs. Brambleclaw will want to leave soon." Jaypaw bent down and obediently swallowed the herbs. "Yuck," he muttered, making a face.

"You'll be glad of them once you get going," Leafpool mewed sharply. "You're lucky to be going on this journey at all." Jaypaw didn't reply. "You'll find the mountains fascinating," Leafpool went on. "You should take the chance to learn everything you can about them."

Brambleclaw's voice sounded from the clearing. "Jaypaw? Are you ready?" Jaypaw leapt to his paws. "Coming!" he called. He turned to Leafpool. "Aren't you coming to say goodbye?" Leafpool let out a sigh. "I- I've said it already," she lied. "Okay, goodbye then," Jaypaw mewed as he started toward the bramble screen.

Halfway there, he turned around and darted back to Leafpool, burying his nose in her fur. "Goodbye," he mewed softly. "I'll have lots to tell you when I get back."

"Goodbye, Jaypaw," Leafpool mewed, her voice quivering. She ran her tongue over his ear. "Take care." Brambleclaw called again, and Jaypaw dashed out of the medicine den. Squirrelflight pushed her way in as Jaypaw squeezed out. "I just wanted to say goodbye," she mewed to her sister.

Leafpool got up and padded up to Squirrelflight, resting her head on her sister's shoulder. "Please come home safely," she mewed, unable to keep her voice from breaking. "And bring my kits home safely as well." She looked up and met Squirrelflight's eyes, which were reflecting the same emotion Leafpool felt.

"Don't worry," Squirrelflight mewed. "I won't let anything happen to them. Keep ThunderClan safe while we're gone." She glanced outside. "I'd better go, Brambleclaw's looking impatient." She bounded toward the entrance, and stopped just before pushing her way through. "Goodbye," she whispered, and then disappeared.

Leafpool padded over and watched through the bramble screen as her sister and kits disappeared through the thorn tunnel into the forest. "Please be safe," she whispered as she watched. 

**Leafpool spent much of the next several weeks worrying over her kits and her Clanmates. She had tried to find out if they were all right by using her connection with her sister, but the most she could gather was that Squirrelflight was alive and that there were a number of other cats with her. Would Jaypaw and Hollypaw return safely? Or would Leafpool never get the chance to tell them the truth?**

Early one morning, almost a moon and a half after Jaypaw and Hollypaw had left for the mountains, Leafpool was awakened by an excited yowl from the hollow. "They're back! I can scent them, just outside the camp! They're home!"

Leafpool scrambled out of her nest and darted into the clearing. She sniffed the air, hoping. Yes! Hollypaw and Jaypaw's scent was mingled with the other cats. They were all right!

A few heartbeats later, Brambleclaw pushed his way through the thorn tunnel, followed by Squirrelflight, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. Leafpool started to move toward them, but then froze. Where were Stormfur and Brook?

Firestar made his way up to the returning cats. After talking with them for a few moments, he turned and climbed the Highledge, yowling a call for a Clan meeting. "ThunderClan, please gather around the Highledge! I have news for you."

Cats began to emerge from their dens, yawning and stretching. They all padded into the clearing and gathered in a circle at the foot of the rocks. Firestar looked down at them. "I am pleased to tell you that the warriors and apprentices who journeyed to the Tribe of Rushing Water have returned safely home."

Excited mews rang through the camp as ThunderClan welcomed back the travelers. When all was quiet again, Firestar began to speak again. "I must also announce some sad news. Brambleclaw tells me that two of our warriors were left behind in the mountains. Stormfur and Brook made the decision to stay with the Tribe."

Disbelieving mews rippled through the camp. "What?" "I can't believe it!"

Firestar dipped his head. "We will honor them for their contributions to this Clan. We will miss them, but this was their decision." He turned ands looked at the cats who had just returned from the mountains. "I think you five should get some rest, after such a long journey. Graystripe, would you mind organizing some patrols?"

Graystripe nodded, and the returning cats slowly made their way down the rockslide and disappeared into their dens. Leafpool ran up to Jaypaw as he made his way into the medicine den. "I missed you," she mewed, purring happily. Jaypaw turned toward her, looking surprised, as if he hadn't heard her come up. "Hi, Leafpool," he meowed, yawning.

"You look exhausted," Leafpool mewed softly as she pushed through the bramble screen. "Why don't you go and get some sleep? You can tell me all about the mountains later." Jaypaw nodded and flopped down into his nest. A few heartbeats later, he was asleep.

**A few days later, Leafpool padded through the forest, looking for herbs to restock her piles. Jaypaw had stayed in camp, treating Rosekit. The little kit had been sneezing all morning. As Leafpool stopped in front of a large clump of coltsfoot and began pulling leaves from it, a flash of striped gray fur streaking through a clump of bracken caught her eye.**

A few heartbeats later, Cinderpaw padded into the open, a squirrel clamped tightly between her jaws and her blue eyes flashing with pride at her catch. When she spotted Leafpool, she bounded over. "Hi, Leafpool!" she mewed excitedly as she set the squirrel down. "Have you seen Honeypaw and Poppypaw anywhere? We're on our assessment, and I wanted to see how they were doing."

Leafpool shook her head. "Sorry, I haven't seen any other cats since I got here."

Cinderpaw shrugged. "Oh, well. I'll find out how they did later anyway." She bounced up and down excitedly. "I can't wait until tonight. If I pass my assessment, I'll be a warrior. I was worried that my leg would hold me back, but I've already caught four mice and this squirrel. There's no way Cloudtail could say I didn't pass!"

Leafpool purred with amusement as Cinderpaw collected her squirrel and bounded away. The young cat had completely recovered from her leg injury, and it would be wonderful to see her fulfill the destiny StarClan had set for her.

**That night, Firestar called the familiar words to begin the warrior naming ceremony. Leafpool padded out of the medicine den and sat at the edge of the Highledge. Jaypaw followed, finding a place next to Hollypaw and Lionpaw.**

Up on the Highledge, Firestar was speaking. "This is one of my favorite duties to perform. As you all know, a Clan cannot survive without new warriors. Tonight, three of our apprentices will have the honor of receiving their names." He turned to Sandstorm. "Sandstorm, do you believe that Honeypaw is ready to receive her warrior name?" Sandstorm nodded, her eyes shining with pride. "Yes. She has trained well."

"Very well," Firestar mewed. He gestured Honeypaw forward, and then continued his speech. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

He looked down at Honeypaw. "Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Honeypaw nodded, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. "I do," she mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Honeypaw, from this moment, you will be known as Honeysong. StarClan honors your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his head on Honeysong's head, finishing her naming.

"Honeysong! Honeysong!" The new warrior's Clanmates began chanting her name, the loudest chants coming from Cinderpaw. Honeysong padded to the side of the Highledge, where her parents were sitting, and sat down.

When the noise had died down, Firestar glanced at Thornclaw. "Thornclaw, is Poppypaw ready for her warrior ceremony?" Like Sandstorm, Thornclaw nodded. "She is, Firestar."

Firestar turned his attention to Poppypaw and repeated the ceremony words. "Poppypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Poppypaw nodded. "Yes, Firestar. I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Poppypaw, from this moment, you will be known as Poppycloud. StarClan honors your skill and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his head on Poppycloud's head.

"Poppycloud! Poppycloud!" the Clan chanted. Poppycloud climbed down the rocks and joined her sister and parents. Sorreltail pressed her muzzle against her daughter's shoulder, purring.

Finally, Firestar turned to Cloudtail. "Is Cinderpaw ready to become a warrior?" Cloudtail nodded. "She's trained well."

Firestar repeated the ceremony words once more. "Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Cinderpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment, you will be known as Cinderstorm. StarClan honors your bravery and your determination. We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his head on Cinderstorm's head.

This time, Leafpool led the Clan in chanting the new warrior's name. "Cinderstorm! Cinderstorm!" As Cinderstorm started toward her sisters and parents, Hollypaw ran up to greet her friend. "Congratulations, Cinderstorm!" she meowed.

Cinderstorm dipped her head. "Thank you, Hollypaw. And just think, it will be your turn next." She turned and made her way through the crowd to sit with her parents.

Firestar called down from the Highledge. "Honeysong, Poppycloud, Cinderstorm, you will sit in silent vigil tonight, protecting the camp. ThunderClan is very proud of all of you, and we consider ourselves lucky to count you among our warriors." The three new warriors nodded and padded away, disappearing through the thorn tunnel to begin their vigil


End file.
